Foreign Exchange
by zestychicken2
Summary: Raimundo is a foreign exchange student from Brazil. He is now going to attend Relik High School in Tokyo Japan. He meets a group of three teens named: Omi, Kimiko and Keiko, and befreinds a guy named Clay. Please read, full summary inside.
1. Hearing the News

**Foreign Exchange**

**Raimundo is a foriegn exchange student from Brazil. He is now going to attend Relik High in Tokyo, Japan. He meets a group of three teens his age named Omi, Kimiko and Keiko, and befriends a guy named Clay. He likes Kimiko almost immediatly, but doesn't know how to tell her. Can Clay, Omi and Kieko help Raimundo confess his feelings to Kimiko? RaixKim, some close friendship KiekxOmi**

Chapter 1...Hearing the News

Raimundo wrote rapidly, and looked up at the clock. He and his best friend, Jack, were going to go bowling with some other people from their school. So he had to get his math assignment done before the bell rang. His pencil dropped and he took a deep breathe. It got it finished just as the bell rang, so he put his things in his backpack and walked through the long hallways to the front of the school where him and Jack would meet. As he walked, girls at their locker sigh, and he knew what they were thinking. 'I wonder why Raimundo doesn't have a girlfriend, he's so hot, and has such a fantastic personality, but one thing is good about this. I might have a chance with him then!' After the girls thought about this, they smiled. Raimundo smiled back, and some girls dreamily stared back.

Raimundo then thought about how perfect life was for him. He could have any girl he wanted, and had great friends. He didn't see how it could turn bad. He was torn away from his thoughts, like someone was tearing paper, when he reached the front of the school and heard Jack's voice.

"Hey Rai! Come on we're going to be late!" Jack yelled, taking off running along with Raimundo. As they reached the bowling ally, Jack finally broke the silence, once again tearing Raimundo away from his thoughts of his perfect life. "So Rai, have you picked a girl yet? You know you need to find one soon!" he playfully punched Raimundo in the arm as they slowed their pace to a walk.

"Not yet, I want to find the perfect one. Pretty, good personality, school smart, some street smarts in her."

"Oh you're going to be picky huh?" Raimundo was the one to punch Jack playfully in the arm this time. They both laughed as they opened the door to the bowling ally. Everyone was waiting for them to come so they could start.

"Told you we would be late!" Raimundo muttered so only Jack could hear.

Jack then stopped with a confused look on his face. Raimundo kept walking, but Jack was thinking. Finally he said, "Hey!" Raimundo laughed when Jack finally figured out the joke.

The bowling was fun, although neither Jack or Raimundo won, and during it, Raimundo and Jack planned for Jack to stay at his house. He normaly did this even on school nights, because his parents were rarely home, and he was alone in a huge mansion.

On they way home, they talked, but once they reached the path up to Raimundo's home, they saw a car in the driveway, which was not his fathers, or mothers car. Jack and Raimundo both stopped, and everything broke into silence. After about four minutes of staring at the car Raimundo broke to a speed that he only used in soccer, that Jack couldn't catch up to. He burst through the front door and ran from his living room to the dinning room to where he knew his parents and whoever owned the car would be sitting. It was one of his teachers. Mr. Fung (I know I changed Master to Mr. but who calls one of their teachers 'master'? Please understand, thanks!). Everyone was staring at eachother until the panting Jack jogged to Raimundo's side and then stopped panting or moving, and again not talking. But instead of staring at one another, everyone looked to Jack and Raimundo, and Raimundo and Jack looked from Raimundo's parents to their teacher.

Mr. Fung was his world culture teacher, and at the moment they were leaning to the country Japan, but why was Mr. Fung at HIS house? Raimundo broke his stare with his teacher and looked at the ground. Before long his hand snapped up and he broke the silence, "What is he doing here?" He never liked Mr. Fung, because he always seemed to get worse grades in his class then others, and he was always to strict with everyone in the class. No other teachers were like that.

"Honey, we have some news for you," his mother smiled at her once small child. She tried to hide the fear and dispare in her eyes as she looked at him. Although Raimundo could see what his mother was feeling, he was beginning to wonder what it was.

"Yes..." Raimundo started to get impatient, he just wanted to get over with it. If it was bad or good.

"You remember the letter we got in the mail, of if we wanted to put you in a foreign exchange program right?" Raimundo's mother looked very scared at what her sons reaction would be. But to everyones surprise he just stood there, waiting for the next part.

"Mr. Fung has come here to ask us if it would be okay if you were the one to be the exchange student!" his father said, trying to sound firm.

"WHAT?" Jack and Raimundo both burst out. Then they both started laughing.

"You real-really...believe...that I...I'm going t...to do...THAT!" he said between laughs.

"Yeah, I mean I thought you all knew Raimundo better. After all, Mr. and Mrs. Pedrosa, he is your son, and Mr. Fung, he is your student. With no disrespect there!" Jack had stopped laughing along with Raimundo, when they saw the expression on everyones face.

"You don't have a choice," Mr. Fung finally decided to speak.

"Huh?" Raimundo then looked confused, but his eyes told everyone he was amused.

"You do not have a choice, Raimundo," Mr. Fung repeated calmly. He knew this would take some time to get into Raimundo's head.

Raimundo's mind started making him go into denial. "No, you can't make me do that, I'm not going. End of story." He was going to walk out of the room with Jack, but Mr. Fung spoke again.

"You will be going to Tokyo, Japan. And you shall attend Relik High School. We still do not know how long you will be there. We already have a family set up for you aswell."

"Baby, you will be leaving next Saturday, and you will arrive there on Sunday. Then on Monday you will go to the school." His mother tried to hide something else.

"Why do I HAVE to go, I didn't do anything wrong!" Raimundo now tried to plead his way out of going, all the way to Tokyo. He didn't want to, that place was stupid, what was the point. To have new experiances? Who cares, Japan was a country half way around the world, and he had no intention to going that far away from Brazil.

"We all think this would be good for you Rai. You're grade in world culture could use some improvement!" His father was becoming angry, which Raimundo knew that he would have to give in soon if he didn't want to be forced to moving there.

Raimundo sigh and walked out of the room. Only Jack followed, his parents and his teacher were going to give him time to let that sink in.

"I will be going along, but Raimundo will not know it. I would like to see how well he can adapt to Tokyo," Master Fung said quietly to Raimundo's parents. They both nodded, and Mr. Fung got up to leave. He sigh as he got in his car and left. 'Raimundo, I'm sure you will like this new school. It has very nice people, as I have been there before.' When he got home, he started to pack, knowing he would have to get there earlier than Raimundo to make sure that the family he would be living with was ready, and the school was ready to take in the young brazilian joker.

"Raimundo, you aren't going to go are you?" Jack asked, he didn't care if Raimundo was already getting annoyed with the subject or not. "You can't! Every girl would be depressed, there would be no life of the party anymore, and the soccer team needs you, you are like our star player! I mean come on! You can not seriously go! No matter what they tell you! It's your life, you have to do what you want to. Don't let them control you, stay here. If you need to you can pretend to go to the airport then I'll get someone over here to take you back to my place, and then you can just live there!"

Raimundo then opened his mouth to say something to Jack.

* * *

There is your chapter! I hope you like this one, it's already pretty fun to write. This is dedicated to everyone who is waiting for me to update my other fiction, 'Wind Blows Away Fire' please read this while I have major writers block on the other one. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much! I know this is short but I will definatly update sooner, and the chapters will get longer. : ) 


	2. Half Way Around the World

**Foreign Exchange**

Chapter 2...Half way around the world

In Tokyo, Japan there was a family from Texas, America. The family decided that they should try a different life rather than life on a ranch. There was a father and two children, a boy and a girl. The boys name was Clay, and the girls name was Jesse. They had enrolled in keeping a foreign exchange at their house, and once again, the father, Daddy Bailey, thought it would be good for his two young children to try different experiances.

Clay sigh, 'This foreign exchange thing is going to be sillier than peacan pie put in a freezer! I bet the kid will be really spoiled, and come from this perfect life to live in a supposal 'rat whole', well I'm not standing for it!' he turned to look out the window to the streets of Tokyo. He missed Texas, and he would do anything in the world to move back, but he had no control over that.

Jesse had walked into the room about five minutes before, but knew her brother was thinking. "Hi Clay, hope I'm not disturbin' you,"

Clay took his eyes off the window and looked at his little sister, then smiled, "Nah Jesse," he then broke his gaze to look down.

"You miss it too huh?" Jesse went and sat over by her brother while she talked.

"Yep."

"We'll go back there some day, I wouldn't worry to much about it. It could just take a little time, but we will go back. You and me, me and you." She looked out the window to what Clay was staring at and sigh, just as he did.

Clay chuckled inside his head, his sister was so much like him in a lot of ways. Her interests, ways she thinks, simple ways, and a lot more. "Yeah, I know it Jesse, we jot got to wait,"

"Question."

"Shoot."

"Did you find out where this foreign exchange student is going to be from?"

"Nope, did you?"

"He's from Brazil," Jesse told him.

"Where in-" Clay got cut off.

"Rio De Janeiro" Jesse smiled.

"Darn you're good! Where you get this from?"

"I can snoop when I want to!"

"Jesse! Ya-"

**Ring Ring!**

Jesse sigh, "I'll get it." She walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?...Yeah hold on. It's for you." she handed Clay the phone.

"Hello? Hey! Sure thing partner, be out faster than a- oh, okay. Bye." He hung up the phone and got up from his seat by the window.

"Where you going?"

"Out to meet Omi."

"You mean tell your friends about the foriegn exchange student?"

"How'd you-"

Jesse smiled slyly, "I'm telling you, I can be a snoop!" With that she walked out of the room.

Clay sigh and went to the front door. When he opened it the scent of the busy streets in Tokyo rushed inside. Going outside he quickly walked along the sidewalk to where he was going to meet Omi.

"Clay! Where have you been? We have been waiting!" Omi shook a finger at Clay.

"Relax Omi, and we?"

As if on queue, two small Japanese girls walked up next to him. One a little taller than the other, and both taller than Omi. The taller one had black hair put up into a high pony tail, and was wearing a jean mimi skirt, a light blue tank top with a jean jacket over it, and light blue flip flops. She was Kieko Tanaka (not sure if it says her last name in the show so I guess I'm going with this one). The shorter of the two was her best friend, Kimiko Tohomiko. Her hair was the color of a raven, and she had a white headband in it. She wore a white and red tanktop, with white fingerless gloves, a skirt that was just above her knees and was red, a white belt, and knee high white boots with red pom-poms on them.

"Hey Kieko, Kimiko!"

"Hey Clay!" both girls said at once. A lot of people mistaked them for sisters when they didn't dye their hair, but to Kieko and Kimiko, they couldn't see the resemblence.

"So Clay, did you get the info on the exchange student?" Kimiko tilted her head a bit. She and Kieko always loved to know when knew people would attend Relik High.

"Yeah, he's from Rio De Janeiro, Brazil."

"Hmm. Name?" Kieko asked, no longer being quiet.

"Don't know yet. I could ask Jesse to snoop, but ya know what it's like. I'm suppose to be her role model now that she's not with the Black Viper gang in Texas, so I don't want her snoopin' to much."

"We all know Clay, but..." Omi trailed off when he saw someone running down the street.

"Omi?" Clay asked, but then realized that Omi wasn't the only one looking down the street. He turned around and saw Jesse running toward them, waving an envolope in the air. "Jesse..." he growled.

"Hey guys! Uhh sorry Clay, I know you told me to stay out of this, but I have all the info you guys will want on that foreign exchange student."

"Let's see!" Kimiko motioned for Jesse to give her the envelope. "Hmm. Says here he's from Rio De janeiro, Brazil, he love to surf, play soccer, his friends describe him as a girl charmer-"

"Oh he must be hot!" Kieko squealed. Everyone glared at her, "What?"

"As I was saying...Friends describe him as a girl charmer, but would never hurt her. He's supposivly cawky but nice, sweet but doesn't care, he plays a lot of pranks and his name is Raimundo Pedrosa, age fourteen. It also says he's coming next saturday."

"Picture?" Jesse and Kieko asked together. Omi and Clay rolled their eyes as Kimiko dug through all the papers.

"Nope."

"We'll I still say he's probably hot," Kieko shrugged.

"Alright, well can we get on with the night since that's it?" Clay asked tapping his foot.

"What do you suppose we do?" Kimiko asked. Everyone noticed her mind was on the brazilian kid.

"How about what we planned?" Omi said walked off. Kieko followed him, and Clay and Kimiko looked at eachother.

"Where's that?" Kimiko and Clay asked running to catch up, leaving Jesse alone on the street blinking in confusion. She turned and walked toward home again.

"Oh that was a great movie!" Kieko squealed.

"Romantic!" Kimiko squealed along with Kieko.

"Sad!" Kieko sigh.

"And the most boring chick flick ever!" Clay sigh.

"Chick flick?" Omi tilted his head.

"Nevermind Omi." Everyone said together.

"Okay so...Where to next?" Clay asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, Kieko will be coming with me, and Omi arranged for you to go with him!" Kimiko explained.

"Sounds good!" Clay and Kieko said together.

"We'll see you tomorrow then!" Omi waved good-bye and started down the street with Clay close behind.

Kieko and Kimiko watched them as they turned the corner, then turned to eachother. "Ready?"

"Let's do it!" Kimiko said grabbing Kieko's hand and dragging her in the other direction.

The two girls walked into the tallest building in Tokyo. Tohomiko Electronics. After they were scanned they walked down the halls to Kimiko's father's office.

"Kimiko!"

"Papa!" She went to hug him, "Papa, you remember Kieko!"

"Oh yes! How could I forget her, she is your best friend. Hello Kieko!" he pulled Kieko into a hug. From Kimiko and Kieko's past, Kieko was like a second daughter to Toshiro Tohomiko. "Kimiko, I thought you would be out for maybe another hour or so, otherwhise I would have gotton off early."

"Oh Papa, we're just here to ask a little question!" Kimiko smiled sweetly.

"Alright, ask away."

"You think we could use one of the international computers for just a moment? We're trying to learn more about Clay's foreign exchange student."

"Why of course Kimiko! Do you remember where they are?"

"After getting off the scaner and walking up the hall about five feet, turn right, walk about fourteen steps, take another right, walk exactly twenty-six steps, take a left and the second door on the right?"

Toshiro laughed, "I guess you do! Well Kimiko, take some money so you can go do a little shopping after you're done with the computers. Then meet me back home in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Papa!" Kimiko turned to the door.

"Thanks so much Mr. Tohomiko!" Kieko smiled as she went to follow her friend out.

"Oh please! Call me Toshiro!"

Kieko giggled, "Will do!"

The two girls reached the computers and saw most were filled by working employees. Kimiko looked to the left and Kieko looked to the right, and finally the spotted an employee getting up to leave. Kimiko waved, "Please! Don't turn that computer off, we'll be needing it!" The employee nodded, tipped his hat and walked through the doors to the factory.

Kimiko grabbed Kieko and they went to the computer. She sat down and went to a person search icon. This is what the screen looked like:

_Country Search- Brazil_

_City/Town Search- Rio De Janeiro_

_Family Name- Pedrosa_

_Loading..._

As they both waited for the search results, they're hearts were racing. They didn't know why, but they had a good feeling this kid was going to fit in well and win a lot of girls. They needed to see where they would catagorize him.

Finally a list of names came up, going down from age.

_Rafael Pedrosa 39_

_Sofia Pedrosa 37_

_Raimundo Pedrosa 14_

_Felipe Pedrosa 13_

_Maria Pedrosa 11_

_Adriano Pedrosa 10_

_Marania Pedrosa 8_

_Marina Pedrosa 8_

_Sérgio Pedrosa 5_

_Paulo Pedrosa 3_

_Janaína Pedrosa 1_

"Hmm, well click on Raimundo and see what it does." Kieko pointed to the third name on the list. Kimiko was a little stunned he had so many brothers and sisters, as she was an only child.

As she clicked the name, a picture came up that shocked Kieko and Kimiko both. There on the screen was a brown haired, tanned-skinned, kid with a charming smile, emerald green eyes, at the moment, halted at 5feet 7inches. Kimiko felt her heart melt. He looked so perfect, so he obviously just won his ticket to hanging out with herself, Kieko, Omi and Clay, if that is, someone like him would want to. But who wouldn't. New school, heck, new country, and you're already excepted into the best group of teens at Relik High. Not many people could just walked right into the school and join into Kimiko's group, but Raimundo. He was definatly worth looking into.

Kieko smirked, "You're already into him and you don't even know him yet! How sad!"

"I am not!" Kimiko was broken out of her thoughts.

"I saw the way you almost started drooling at the picture!" Kieko snickered.

Kimiko turned slightly so Kieko couldn't see her blush, "Well, he's definatly in!"

"I agree with you! Should we show this picture to Jesse?"

"No, first, we got to take this money and go out shopping. No use waisting our forty-five minutes trying to get to Clay's house!" Kimiko turned off the computer quickly, got up and ran to the doors, with Kieko not far behind.

When they got to the store that they both agreed upon, they got out and immidietly went to their size of clothes. "How about this!"s or "I'm so loving that!"s where heard from out the section of the store. At the end of fussing with sizes, trying things on, getting the right color and of course, matching the right things together to make a perfect outfit, Kimiko and Kieko had spend the money Toshiro had given them. Two bags in each hand, Kimiko struggled, but eventually succeded in getting her cell phone out and dialing her fathers number.

"Moshee moshee Papa! We're ready! What? No way! Really, do I have to? Alright, alright! Yeah, fine. Bye." Kimiko sigh getting off the phone, she turned to Kieko.

"What's up?"

"Change of plans. We're walking home!" The both moaned as they started down the street with their four bags of clothes.

They were happy they got a look at the soon-to-be new kid, but they thought everything would go smoothly when he got there. But they did not know, that one certain brazilian would change their lives, forever.

Ah Oh god! Sorry that took soooo long to update! I'm soo so so terribly sorry! I had no clue what to do in that chapter, until I finally decided to look back at my author's note. It said I would update sooner, and I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated this forever. But like I've said before, I've been very busy, and been working on my other fanfiction quite a bit, because that ones close to rappin' up. Well I hope you liked the chapter, and again I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for your patience:)


	3. The Clock is Ticking!

**Foreign Exchange**

Chapter 3...The Clock is Ticking!

_...Raimundo then opened his mouth to say something to Jack..._

"Jack, drop the subject! I'm going, end of story! You can't change a thing! Would you rather me live there, or just me being there for a while? Huh? I mean, it's not like I would stay! I don't see why I even have to go either! but my parents will make me, it was probably set in stone when it was brought up to them! So just drop it!"

"Sorry Rai..." Jack said quietly, but then trailed off.

"I-I'm sorry Jack, but I mean, I got to do this. Who knows, maybe I'll actually find a girl there. You always say I can't find one cause I'm so dang picking!" He smirked, letting Jack know he wasn't mad.

He didn't reply, but just gave Raimundo a playful glare, "Come on, let's go watch like a movie or something."

"Heh, do you like read minds or something?" Raimundo called back, as he ran ahead of Jack.

Downstairs, his mother and father smiled at each other. Raimundo was going to go...It was settled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day's pasted quickly for everyone included for the exchange. Jack and Raimundo did something every night with different people from the school to make sure everyone got a little time with Raimundo. His parents helped him packed, and bought him things they thought he needed. He spent a little time with his family, got calls from a lot of people, family and friends, and learned a little more about Tokyo, Japan and the new school he was going to go to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko and Kieko did some major shopping if they didn't work on school or hang out with Clay and Omi, they showed the picture to them also, and made arrangements for Raimundo in their group. They talked to the assistant at the office, and picked his locker, made sure there was room in every class right next to them (that they had together, but Raimundo would probably have at least one of the four in each class), and made sure there was a spot at their lunch table for him. Everything was going acording to plan, and they all thought there would just be a simple brazilian kid coming into their group, but...It was only a thought.

**In Brazil...**

It was Friday right after school and Raimundo was walking down the street with Jack chatting at his side. He wasn't really listening to Jack, just nodding his head occationaly, so it seemed like he was paying attention. Although, Raimundo did know he was just talking about how all the girls were going to be in a deep depression, the soccer team is going to go down the drain, and junk like that. He was also talking about how they had to stay in contact, and he had to tell him all about Tokyo and send pictures. Even though Raimundo wasn't paying attention to Jack, he still knew to keep in touch. He would just get through this foriegn exchange thing, then come back and stay tight with his friends in Brazil, then he can forget about the whole Japan thing, and get on with his life.

"Rai? Raimundo!" Jack waved a hand infront of his face and screamed in his ear.

"Oww! What?"

"You weren't even paying attention were you?"

"Yeah...yes I was Jack!"

"Mmhmm, and what was I talking about?"

"That all the girls will go into depression, the soccer team will do bad, the whole keep in touch thing, send pictures and tell you all about Tokyo. See? I was listening!"

"Oh...Okay then, sorry." Jack stood cluelessly as Raimundo broke into a run. "Hey wait! Rai! Where are you going!" He called running after him.

Of course Raimundo was a lot faster than Jack, so when he got far enough ahead, that if he stopped for 30 seconds, Jack would be still ten feet behind him. He turned the corner, and went as fast as his legs could carry him. He then turned left and then jogged down an ally way. He could here the distant call of his name, but decided to ignore it.

Raimundo was sick of Jack telling him the same thing over and over again, so that when Raimundo really didn't listen, and Jack found out, then he would yell at him, even though Raimundo knew what he was saying. Walking back out of the ally way he saw a girl that he would consider dating, but never asked.

"Raimundo!" the girl called.

"Hey Adrenia!" He waved and walked over smoothly. Adrenia had blonde hair with natural brown hilights, a even tan, bright, winter blue eyes, halted at five foot six inches, a slim figure and cool clothes. Her hair was down, but she had a flower behind her ear, she had a forest green tank top on, a flowing cream colored skirt that went down to her ankles and white flip flops with heels. (the skirt is like when you turn sharply or spin it's not tight, and the shoes are the flip flops with the heel in the back of them, but its thick, as if it was an arch...hard to explain, just try to picture it not as high heel heels are lol). She smiled at his voice.

"What are you doing out by yourself on your last night?"

"Oh I thought I'd just walk around and see if I could find someone on the streets to hang with."

"Really?" Adrenia tried to hold in her excitment, because if she knew what was going to be said next, she was really happy. She had always liked Raimundo, but never knew she was the only one he would consider going out with.

Raimundo smiled, but hearing something he glanced back. He saw a red head way back on the street, running slowly as if he were out of breathe. "You up for something?"

"S-sure!" she smiled brightly.

"Okay great, I know just where to go!" He grabbed her hand and started to run. He went quite a bit slower than usual considering Adrenia had flip flops on, but it was still faster than Jack. Even though she did have bad running shoes on, Adrenia was pretty good at running.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they finally got to where Raimundo wanted to be, Jack was no where to be found. He looked back at Adrenia and smiled. She was looking around curiously wide-eyed and interested. He had taken them to one of the most romantic restuarants in Rio, Zazá Bistrô Tropical.

"Have you ever been here Adrenia?"

"N-no...I've never been taken here on a date, as surprising as it sounds. How do you know about it? I've never seen you come in here."

"Ah you remember that girl I took to that dance last year? Yeah well I took her here."

"Does that mean li-"

"No, no, but I just thought maybe it would fit. You know, dinner after a dance, sounds about right in my book."

"Why here?"

"I have my reasons." He smirked knowing that he had trapped her into keeping her mind off the subject. They stopped and waiting to be seated. As the waiter came up Raimundo said, "Table for two, outside, overlooking the beach please (it said it was by a beach, but sorry if I'm wrong)."

"Okay, I know just where to put you!" He walked through the whole restuarant to a door, as he opened it, Adrenia gasped.

"Oh wow! I've never seen anything more beautiful!" Adrenia gaped at the scenery as they both sat down at their table. They were up on a balcony over looking the beach. The sand looked warm, and the sand that got hit by the water looked cool but comfortable. The waves gently rolled into each other and onto the sand making a soothing sight, along with a soothing sound. The sun was setting, which made a beautiful sight of half the sun behind the waves, and making a glow on the far waters.

"Isn't it?" He put an arm around her and she turned slightly, so the sun was glowing on her face, there for Raimundo couldn't see her blush.

"Rai...please say you're not leaving tomorrow. Please"

"I'm sorry Adrenia, but I am."

Adrenia tugged on his arm, making him look at her, "Rai-"

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"Umm, Adrenia you know what you want?"

"I don't have a clue about what there is here!" she giggled, "You order for me."

"Umm, how about two orders of speghetti and meatballs." The waiter nodded and Adrenia giggled once more.

"You know what I like?"

"Oh yeah, you can't miss it at lunch, that's about the only time you ever eat all your lunch!" He smirked while she punched him playfuly in the arm.

"Hey!...Wait, you watch me?"

"No no I don't it's just that, I've saw you a couple days. Particularly on a speghetti and meatball day and on a pizza day."

She laughed a little and they began to talk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they were done eating they sat and talked, laughed and watched the sun go down until twilight set upon the beach, and the stars shown brightly in the dimmed night sky.

"I better get home." Adrenia sigh resting her head on Raimundo's shoulder. They had moved down and sat on the cool sand just outside. Soon she shifted her head enough so Raimundo could get up. When he got up, he pulled her with him.

"I had a great time tonight." Raimundo smiled.

"Yeah me too, thanks for taking me here. It was beautiful."

"You're welcome." He changed his smiled, to the cocky smile she knew all to well. "You have a way home?"

"Yeah, I saw a friend of mine in the restuarant, she can take me home."

"You sure?"

"Yep, let me go catch her, and I will."

"Alright, well you know where to find me, soo if you want me to walk you home..." he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks Rai." She was about to leave when she got held back by her arm. When she looked straighted a head at Raimundo, he leaned forward and moved his head, so he kissed her cheek.

"Good night!" he said letting go of her arm and turning around. As he started walking he heard someone calling his name.

"Raimundo!" He turned and saw it was Adrenia, but right when he turned, he locked lips with her. She soon broke the kiss just seconds after it started, although it seemed like time had stopped. "Good-bye Raimundo Pedrosa." With that she turned and ran to the door where her friend was motioning to her to hurry up.

Raimundo sigh and looked back to the direction he was going to go in. Tomorrow would be a long and stressed day, but after his night with Adrenia, he felt totally relaxed, so he was ready. He headed down a quiet street with a few people outside toward his own house, thinking about Tokyo.

**In Japan...**

Kimiko ran down the streets of Tokyo as fast as she could. "Everyone make way! Toshiro Tohomiko's daughter coming through with important news that has to be delivered immidiatly!" She yelled as people practicly jumped out of the way. A little behind her was Kieko, and behind her was Omi, then Clay. Unfortunatly for Clay, the crowd was starting to move back while he was trying to catch up with Omi, so he got shoved a little, but finally they made it to Kimiko's house.

As she pushed open the large doors Clay and Omi gaped. They had never seen her actual home before and they were amazed at how big it looked on the inside.

"Boys, welcome to the Tohomiko residence!" Kimiko smiled as the house maid came over to them.

"Kimiko, Kieko! Wonderful to see you! Who are your friends?" Her name was Amy and she came from America and decided to live in Tokyo, because her friend was staying there for the summer, and when she went to visit, she fell in love with it. Kimiko's father employed her right away with a good pay.

"Amy, Clay and Omi. Clay and Omi, Amy!" They shook hands and said their hellos.

"Well Kimiko, is there anything I can do or get for you guys?"

"Umm how about you bring some waters to the entertainment room?"

"Will do!" she said walking off.

"Will she find her way to your kitchen?" Omi asked curiously.

Kieko and Kimiko giggled, then Kimiko answered, "Of course Omi! She's our maid!" The two girls broke into a run and soon after, Omi was close behind. Clay groaned and started after them.

"Come on guys I just stopped run...ing..." He stood in a large room that had a flat and huge screen T.V. all the video game consoles, games that hadn't even come out yet, any electronic you could think of, three couches making a horseshoe around the T.V. a dvd play and a VCR, movies, shelves with game consoles, and a couple shelves of computer discs along with two computers. Infront of him was a dazed Omi and Kieko and Kimiko snickering about obviously himself and Omi. "Whoa..."

"Whoa? Is it really all that bad?" Kimiko smirked walking over to the computer on the left side of the T.V.

"What about one of your Texas saying Clay?" Kieko giggled at Clay's reaction.

"I got no metephore for this!" He followed the girls, and dragged Omi behind him.

"Okay, back to business, and yes we can hang in here for a while afterwards." Omi, Clay and Kieko all did little motions of woohoos.

"We have all of the information on Raimundo for tomorrow, correct?" Omi asked, snapping into focus.

"Yeah, now what we need to do is get it all organized for Clay so he can give it to Raimundo tomorrow." Kimiko told him.

"And we need to inform everyone we see from school that Raimundo Pedrosa is in our group!" Kieko added.

As they all talked on, it got later and later. Until finally it was 9:00pm and Omi and Clay decided to go home. The two girls planned for Kieko to stay with Kimiko for another night and they would meet up with Clay and Omi tomorrow...Along with Raimundo.

They fell asleep in the entertainment room that night, and slept almost perfect.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Rio De Janeiro and Tokyo...**

It was 7:00am Clay, Omi, Kieko, Kimiko and Raimundo's alarms all went off...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

First of all I'd like to say sorry about the &'s, because my computer is being stupid and won't let me use the ruler thing. And secondly I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, so thanks! My first day of school was a success, yay :P and thanks to anyone who wished me luck. I won't ramble at all, but just please keep reading and sorry that I didn't update in a while, but yeah with school I've been busy. Thanks again and please review :)


	4. Leaving and Prepairing

**Foreign Exchange**

Chapter 4...Leaving, and Prepairing

Kimiko and Kieko shot up quickly looking at eachother, then scrambling to pick up all the bedding and put it in a chest in the corner of the room. As soon as they were done, they both smirked at eachother.

"Oh, let's go!" Kimiko said suddenly grabbing Kieko's arm. Both girls tripped up the stairs and they broke apart. Kieko had been Kimiko's best friend since they were three and they had known each other since they were two. When Kimiko's mother died, Kieko was there for Kimiko, and so was Kimiko's father and Kieko's parents. Soon afterwards, Kimiko's father decided that Kieko was with Kimiko so much, that he would just make a room especially for her.

Kimiko ran into her bathroom, and quickly got into her shower. Ten minutes later, she finished rinsing her hair and got out, wrapping the towel around her body. Opening the door to her bedroom, the sweet scent of cherry blossom filled her lungs. She inhaled the loving smell, and saw the sight infront of her, smiling wildly. The walls were a very thined pink (pink almost white, just a tint, you get the hint :P) and she had posters of all her favorite boy bands and boy actors on the walls, along with numerous other things aswell. There, on the other side of the room, (when I saw other side, I mean theres a whole lot of space behind the bed, you'll see why in a moment.) was her circular bed, and behind it was a light pink, almost white 'wall'. It wasn't really a wall, rather, just the support to the stair cases. Her stair cases came up around her bed, making a nice sized platform above. From below, she could see through the railing uptop, her couch. Infront of the couch there was a nice sized T.V. with quite a lot of video games. Some different from downstairs, and some the same. Still looking up at the platform she also saw her shelves that lined the walls, and on those shelves she had little nik-naks from around the world that her father and mother got for her when she was little, and recently from her father, pictures of friends and family, any awards she had won in school, and any drawings she really loved were in frames, along with some writting jounals aposing as book covers for her own written stories. Down below to the left in her room, was a door. Not a fancy door, just a casual door, and that's were she kept all over her games and movies. Like, sleep-over games, stay up late movies, boy-girl party games, rainy night movies, chick flicks, and her fathers best game, Goo Zombies 1, 2 and 3.

She chuckled as her room was filled with many other things aswell, but she didn't have time to enjoy the look to her room, at least not at the moment. To the right of her bathroom door (which, the bathroom was HUGE...figures, Kimiko's got a whole bounch of dye and curlers, straighteners, hair accesories, etc.) there was a double door made of smooth wood with its natual color and a thined pink painted wood. She scurried over and opened both doors at once, revealing the best place in her whole room...Her clothes closet.

**With Clay, Jesse and their father...**

"Jesse! Clay! Y'all almost ready up there?" their father who was known as Daddy Bailey called to them.

"Almost Daddy!" Clay called back. There was no reply for Jesse, so Daddy Bailey assumed Clay replied for the both of them. But of course, Clay was litteraly almost ready, but Jesse had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to put her hair up.

After about five minutes Jesse called, "Almost ready!" and down the stairs stood their father tapping his foot, and Clay staring at the stairs impatiently.

"Jesse! Come on!" Clay finally called.

"Okay! Okay I'm totally ready!" she came down with a black cowboy hat, black boots and a black leather jacket, but had on jeans with a red tank top.

"Alright, let's saddle on up and get out of here!" their father headed for the door with Clay behind and Jesse behind Clay. They were going to be at the airport around an hour early, but they had somethings to do before they picked up Raimundo.

**With Omi...**

Omi strugged getting his hat on. His foster parents told him jokingly that it wouldn't fit, although it was true, Omi kept trying. He was going to be late for meeting Clay if he didn't get it on soon.

"Father! I shall be going!" he called running to the table. He dug through the vase of flowers until he found Kieko's favorite. A rose. (in my fanfiction, Omi likes Kieko, but Kieko thinks he's a really good friend...he DOESN'T like Kimiko, get that through your head :D)

"Alright Omi, have fun!"

"Bye!" he yelled from the front door of their medium sized house, grabbing his jacket on the way out. Running down the street he saw a couple people he knew from school rushing to the direction he was going also.

"Hey Omi!" the twin sisters called. Kailie and Kalli, probably the cutest set of twins at Relik High, and they were saying hi to him!

"Hello Kailie and Kalli! Where are you headed too?"

"Oh just to the airport, I'm going to wait for my exchange student from France!" Kailie squealed.

"I'm going along with her, but I'm also picking up my exchange studen from America!" Kalli added.

"Two?"

"Yeah, we thought, since we're twins and we're going to need to spend time with our exchange student, that we should totally get two so one twin doesn't get left out of the three!" They both said together.

Omi smiled, and waved good-bye. He thought the twins were cute, but sometimes, their sentences could get a bit confusing...To everyone. As Kailie and Kalli were just out of sight, Omi began to slow down. He was now ahead of schedule because he wasn't going to stop and talk to someone like he thought. If he had talked to the twins, he would have gotten very confused not to mention late.

He passed a store that looked like it was for exchange countries. He ran in and tried to find a card of Brazil. Then he saw the perfect one. After hearing where this Raimundo lived, Omi wanted to find out everything about Rio, including what it looked like. And to his surprise he found a post card with a clear view of half of Rio on it. He smiled widely as he paid and walked back out of the store. Glancing up at a clock, Omi's eyes almost popped out of his head. It had taken longer than he thought to find the right card for everyone to sign. He ran through the streets, weaving and dodging in and out of people, left and right. Soon, in the long distance, the airport was insight. (okay, don't know for sure if the airport is on water, or if it's just attached to the main part of the city, google images didn't really tell me anything, sorry if I'm wrong.)

Omi sigh in relief. He would beat Clay there, knowing Jesse, and knowing Kieko and Kimiko, he would most likely beat them too if that is, Mr. Tohomiko didn't drive them. He suddenly thought something. 'Kieko! Oh no, I forgot her rose back at the shop!' He looked forward to the airport. Omi was so close he could sprint (long distance sprinter :P) there. He then looked back in the direction of the shop. Surprisingly he could just see a glimps of it behind the heads of the people. He could also sprint back.

**With Raimundo...**

Raimundo scrambled down stairs, dragging one last bag down the stairs to see his whole family, all his friends and...Adrenia?

His brothers and sisters were smiling, happy for Raimundo, but sad that the oldest of them all was going to leave. His mother was smiling as well, but you could see she had tears in her eyes. His father nodded his head at Raimundo, and grinned proudly, Jack had that 'why in the world would you leave?' look in his eyes, but there was also a glint of proud, happy and sad in his expression. Just as his family was, Jack was proud Raimundo was doing this, happy for him that he'll be seeing Japan, and sad that his best friend in the world was leaving. Then there was Adrenia. She had no expression on her face or in her eyes, just a small, slanted smile upon her lips.

Raimundo smiled saddly, now regretting that he decided he was going to go, instead of putting up a fight. Suddenly all of the littler brothers and sisters Raimundo had quickly slid to him and hugged him tightly. "Bye bye Waimundo! (okay the kids can't say their R's lol.) Pwease don't fowget about us, okay?"

"Don't worry guys, I'm not going to be gone forever, and I would never forget about my family." He went down to their level and gave a smile that none of his friends ever saw, his family saw rarely and Adrenia saw once.

As all the little ones let go and backed up Felipe, the brother he was closest too in age and in relationship, came over and hugged him. "Bye Rai. Come back soon."

"See you around Fel, and hey..." Felipe looked up at his brother. "Follow my footsteps, charm those lovely ladies and get the one you want!" his old cocky smile danced on his lips as his brother nudged him.

"Don't worry Rai. I'll make sure that charm stays alive." Felipe backed up and let Raimundo's next closest in age sibling go up to him.

"Bye Rai!" Maria, who was eleven jumped into his arms (like Kimiko did when Raimundo became leader), hugging him tightly. For being only eleven, Maria was very strong.

"Good-bye Mari," he gasped making her giggle. Of course, she wasn't hurting him, but it was always a joke between them, so he always gasped when she hugged him, even if he could really breath.

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Mari, take care of everyone, okay?"

"Okay. Love you Rai."

"Love you too." Raimundo began to feel more and more sad, but kept fighting back the feeling of running back upstairs and not going.

Next his mother practicly flew up to him and embraced him tighter than she had in a long time. "Oh good-bye Raimundo! I love you soo much! Make sure you stay in contact, and have fun and-"

"Mom!"

"Huh, what?"

"I'll be fine, good-bye, love you too, I will and I will." His father had to pull his mother backwards in order for her grip to finally get loose enough to squirm out of. After his father had gotten his mother far enough back, he too hugged Raimundo. It wasn't a sobby hug, just a quick and proud hug.

"Good-bye Raimundo. Take care of yourself."

"Will do Dad, good-bye."

One by one, some of his closest friends said their good-byes, but then it came to Jack. They stared at each other for a moment, but then hugged eachother quickly. Jack whispered in his ear, "Don't forget me Rai. Promise me I'll be the best friend, no matter what happens. Or at least, promise me I will always be a close friend...if you don't come back."

At the last of Jack's words, it felt as though someone took a stake and pierced Raimundo with it. He closed his eyes, trying to remember all the good times he had with Jack. The idiot, the smart mouth, the best friend, the one person he would always spend time with, never get mad at, always joke with, always call best friend. Just as Jack said, he will always be the close friend. Except, to Raimundo...he would be THE close friend...not just A.

After Jack said a normal good-bye, Raimundo thought for sure Adrenia would come up and hug him, or heck, even kiss him. But to his surprise, no one came after Jack.

He picked up his bags and began to walk out the door, Adrenia, who was standing in front of it, stepped aside, and as Raimundo passed, Adrenia turned him around. As he turned quickly she lifted herself to his level easily and kissed him.

To everyone in the room, time had litteraly stopped. They were all shocked, even Raimundo. Adrenia didn't understand why she did it, she didn't want to say good-bye. She wanted Raimundo with her forever, but she couldn't hold herself to be so selfish. As she pulled back Raimundo, Jack, Raimundo's father, and Felipe smirked.

"Good-bye Raimundo Pedrosa." she said as she did last night.

"Bye Adrenia." he smiled and walked out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. Not knowing what to expect on the otherside.

**In Tokyo...**

Omi finally got to the airport panting. He had run back for his rose, and ran to the airport. Out of breathe, he sat down to where Raimundo would get off the plane. Smiling to himself he though, 'I'm still the first here.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko and Kieko stood together. Kimiko had on a jean mini skirt with brown leggings, a cream colored white tank top, with ruffles. ( you know those kind of shirts that are meant to be a little wrinkled, and have a tiny bit of ruffles all over the shirt...try to think cute :P), and brown high heels with a thick heel. (like clogs, except with a back) Her hair was its natual color, but her sides were up (half pony tail, whatever) and her hair was wavy in a few different places (like her hair in The Evil Within, but in that episode it was orange not black). Kieko had jean caprees with a flare at the bottom, and an orange tank top on. The tank top was laced just at the top, but then a sort of silky texture for the rest of it. Her hair was in two pony tails, coming infront of her (like if you split your hair as if you were going to put it up into two pony tails, but you bring it infront of you).

"Papa!"

"Yes Kimiko?"

"We're ready!" Kieko and Kimiko walked to the door, and met Kimiko's father there.

"Okay, so, you will be going out Omi, Clay and this Raimundo after you are at the airport?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is drop us off." She smiled, and followed him out to the car. As they got to the airport, Kimiko stayed with her father and Kieko went inside to see if they were the first their. Her eyes widened as she saw Kailie and Kalli, so she tried to avoid them. Then she saw Omi.

"Omi!" she called laughed.

Omi ran over to her and took the rose out from behind his back. "For you Kieko!" he smiled, "and hi."

"Oh Omi, it's beautiful!" she squealed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He stood dazed for a second, but the followed her over to the window to watch for the plane. Kimiko soon joined them, then a little bit later Clay, Jesse and Daddy Bailey showed up. Everyone signed the card Omi bought and then they waited quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo saw the airport come into sight and took a huge breathe. 'Here we go, let's get the first day over with,' he sigh but then chuckled. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Look! The plane!" Kimiko and Kieko called together, making one big sound because their voices were so alike.

Everyone, even Raimundo took in a big breathe and held it, when the plan landed and Raimundo got ready to step into the airport.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Your chapter! so sorry it took me so long to update, but still been pretty busy. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, anyone who has read, anyone who will review this chapter, and anyone who read this chapter! I'm not going to ramble, but I'll try to update my other fanfiction faster, then this one, but I had a major writers block, but finally decided to go with it. Kailie and Kalli may become more important, but I guess we'll just have to see. Thanks again, tell me what you think:D


	5. Weekend in Toyko

**Foreign Exchange**

Chapter 5...Weekend in Tokyo

_...Everyone, even Raimundo took in a big breathe and held it, when the plan landed and Raimundo got ready to step into the airport..._

As Raimundo stepped into the airport, he turned right away to meet the sapphire eyes of probably the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She had long, wavy, black hair that was tied up with a piece of ribbon. They both gazed at eachother for a moment, until Raimundo traced down her body, then back up, drawing her figure into his mind, so he didn't forget. Once he reached her eyes again, he realized she had been doing the same thing! He then took notice to the others standing by her and hoped that was the family he went with, because obviously he knew this girl. One of the other girls whispered something into a small boy, although he looked the same age as them, he was very short. He disappeared from the image infront of Raimundo's eyes for a moment, and then came back with a small backpack. He pulled out a picture that Raimundo could not see, but then pulled out a sign. The sign read:

_ΞRaimundo PedrosaΞ_

He walked over to the small group of six and asked, "Umm...hi...I'm Raimundo?" to the oldest looking of them all.

The man tipped his hat and said, "Yes, Raimundo, you're our exchange student from...Brazil, right?"

"Yeah." he said smoothly, now becoming comfortable, thinking it was safe to tune in his charming, yet cocky smile, and his smooth aditude.

Kieko suddenly shot her hand backwards and they all stared at her. She smiled nervously while Kimiko turned slightly pretending she didn't do anything. As Clay's father, Jesse, Clay and Omi talked to Raimundo, Kieko pulled Kimiko aside.

"Hey! What's up?"

"What was up with squeezing my hand until it snapped in half?"

"Oh...sorry..."

"What happened?"

"Oh Kieko, he's just so cute! But...he wouldn't go for someone as second classy as I am." she looked down at the ground. Then she looked back up at Raimundo who was smiling and nodding his head. She soon found herself in Kieko's grasp. She then realized, if it wasn't for Kieko, she would have fallen over and looked like a complete idiot.

"You okay Kimiko?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...he's just totally out of my league...I'll get over it, you know me!" she smiled happily and walked back to the group.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo glanced sideways and saw the girl with the black hair walking towards them. He suddenly started to panic. He had never actually fallen head over heals for a girl before...the first girl he ACTUALLY ever liked was walking towards him. Her petite, japanese figure, her hips swaying side to side, her raven black hair also swayed, as though in rhythm with her hips, but her hair was more peaceful, as a shining black gust of wind blew against her back. He feet touched the ground gracefuly, and her eyes were full of slyness, kindness, love, compassion, happiness and sadness. Her pink-glazed lips curved into a smile as she could feel Kieko walk up behind her. As she stationed herself next to Omi, she motioned her head, so her hair waved out of her face, sending a strawberry scent to Raimundo. When Omi greeted her, one of his odd greetings, the first time she spoke, and it was a laugh. It was a small, soft and true giggle, unlike most girls, who just pretended that things were funny to please and show off to Raimundo, and although it wasn't a lot, Raimundo's knees almost gave out on him. He was on cloud9 even just looking at her. What would happen if he actually talked to her?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko glanced at Raimundo's direction and saw he was staring at Kimiko. She gave a small giggled, signaling to him to turn a different way. She could tell this would be an interesting first weekend for her best friend and a foreign exchange student...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, I don't think we have introduced ourselfs now have we?" Daddy Bailey laughed. "I'm known as Daddy Bailey."

Clay was about to speak next, but the desperate voice of his sister came first, "Hi! I'm Jesse Bailey!" she breathed it out, as though she couldn't do them both seperately.

"Howdy, I'm Clay, Bailey obviously." They both exchanged quick smiles before the next spoke.

"I am Omi! I do not know my real last name as I was addopted, but the family I am currently living with, their last name is 'Greensberg' (ring a bell?)"

Kieko giggled just as she spoke, "I'm Kieko Tanaka, umm...I don't know I guess that's really it!" she giggled once again, and she started to snicker to herself when Kimiko was just about to speak.

Kimiko shot her best friend a stare, and she immidiatly shut up. "I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. My father, incase you've heard of him is Toshiro Tohomiko." she stopped, but Raimundo hoped it was just a pause.

Unfortunatly she had actually stopped. Omi handed Raimundo the card they had all signed, and He looked at Kimiko's handwriting. 'Wow, cute! It's so perfect, like it was being typed on a computer, and little hearts...okay I'm not one to fall for handwriting soo..' he smiled, expressing his thanks, and then Clay's father dropped them off at their house.

"Well...here you are Raimundo! The place you're going to be living for a while!" As Clay opened the door, Raimundo was surprised. He had never seen in a house that had a Texas style inside. He was amazed, but then held back the rest of his expression, as he heard snickering behind him.

"Wow..." is all he simply said, still trying to sound a little daziled because he didn't want to disappoint anyone.

'Wow! He actually seemed a bit excited...maybe this won't be so bad..' Clay wonderered to himself. 'And...heh, Kimiko and Kieko don't seem to be doing bad either!'

As Clay showed Raimundo the rest of the house, Omi, Kieko and Kimiko talked.

"Soo...How does everyone like this Raimundo so far?"

"He's hot!" Kieko squealed. "Oh but of course...Kimiko's into him aren't you Kimi!?"

"Shut up Kieko...I think he's-"

"Hot!"

"Kieko!" Both Omi and Kimiko said it, but then Omi laughed.

"As I was going to say before I was so rudly interrupted...I think he's nice."

"NICE? That's IT?" Kieko had an outburst.

"Yeah...I don't know him you idiot!" she said playfully.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight Kimi?!?" Kieko's squeal was heard throughout the room.

"No Kieko...I don't!" Kimiko giggled a little. But as soon as Raimundo came back, they all stopped talking and looked at him and Clay.

&&&&&&&&

Raimundo sigh. He couldn't believe he was going to get dragged to a water park just outside of Tokyo. It's not that he didn't like the water...but I mean, he'd be here with strangers...it would be..well strange! Kieko, Omi, Clay and Jessi were talking to each other, but Kimiko was silently looking out the window. No one seemed to notice, except him.

"Hey umm...Kimiko, was it? You okay?" he whispered so only she heard him.

"Hmm? Oh umm yeah. I'm fine." she smiled at him slight before turning her head back to the window.

Raimundo hesitantly asked another question, "What 'cha thinking about?"

Kimiko was about to answer, but then Clay's father spoke. "Okay..these water rides are for two people at a time...so...you'll need to pick someone to be with. Kieko smirked at Kimiko, who glared back at her best friend. When Kieko and Kimiko weren't talking to each other, Omi took the chance to ask Kieko. After nodding to Omi, Kieko's smirk got bigger, and Omi realized what he just did. He shrunk down in his seat a little, and made sure to stay out of the way if Kimiko went balistic.

Clay was going to back off, as he saw what was going on, but the hope of Jessi keeping her mouth shut disappeared almost instantly. "Raimundo, you want to be together?!" she said rather desperately.

"Umm. Sure." He looked over to Kimiko, and to his surprise, her eyes were set downcast.

"Then I guess Kimiko and I will go!" he tried to force a smile to Kimiko, but he knew Jesse just screwed up the trip.

"Then it's settled!" Jessi perked up, a smiled gleamed on her lips.

As they pulled into park, they all got out of the van to feel warm sun on their shoulders. Kimiko and Kieko were wearing halter tops, Kieko's was pink and Kimiko's was red, both wore their hair down and its natual color and short jean shorts with white flip flops. Clay was wearing just a Texas T-shirt, and shorts, and Omi was wearing swim trunks and a China T-shirt. Jessi wore sweatpant type caprees, and a baggy tank top.

Raimundo ended up wearing swim trunks, and a white Brazil shirt. He walked behind everyone else because he was observing. Jessi was on the far left with no one to her left, bragging about how she got to be with the 'hot exchange', Kieko was telling her to shut up, and glancing over to her right where Kimiko stood. Kimiko was just walking, and occationaly talking to Omi, giggling or smiling. Omi, obviously, stood next to her, and Clay to his right talking to Omi whenever Kimiko wasn't. Surprisingly, he didn't see Clay's father, but then thought everyone was going their seperate ways.

Suddenly, Clay whispered something to Omi, who whispered it to Kimiko who whispered it to Kieko who whispered it to Jessi. Then Jessi walked faster, along with Clay...they met up infront of everything else and Clay whispered something in his sister's ear. When he was done, she blushed and nodded.

Not soon after, they were all back in their place in the line until Clay stopped and waited for Raimundo.

"Hey...do you mind going with Kimiko?" he whispered looking at Raimundo with a spark in his blue eyes.

"No not at all." Raimundo trailed off looking up at the first girl who I practicly melted at the sight of. She was turned to Kieko, probably telling some major girl gossip, with her hips swaying side to side, and her hair in a graceful rythme.

"Cool!" he heard Clay say. Soon Clay sped up to the rest of the line and again whispered something to Omi, who whispered it to Kimiko and Jessi whispered it to Kieko. He could tell Kimiko's eyes widened and she stopped short, for a moment, then Kieko ran into a run. She chased Kieko, screaming it her to shut up.

"I'm not even saying anything!!" Kieko laughed.

"I know you're thinking it you idiot!" Kimiko also laughed as they started to slow down.

Raimundo chuckled inside his head, 'She's hot!'

&&&

As soon as they got inside, everyone, including him, took their over shirts off and ran off to the rides.

&&&

Kimiko and Raimundo were just about to go down the biggest, steapist, tallest, longest and the most twisted slide at the park. It was the best slide, and also the best tunnel slide...

"Ready? R...Is it okay if I call you Rai?"

"Sure is!"

"Okay!" she giggled, "If you want to you can call me Kim."

"Alright." he sigh inside his head, thinking about how graced he was to be able to call her her nickname already.

They both got on the raft, Kimiko was in the front and Raimundo was in the back.

"Okay...you probably don't mind if this guy holds onto your waist to make sure you don't flip off Ms. Tohomiko, since...he is your newly aquired boyfriend?"

Kimiko was about to object, but the guy knew it probably wasn't her boyfriend, so he pushed their raft.

"You ever been on this?" Raimundo asked steadily before they went flying down. (they had a little time before they went into the tunnel and dropped.)

"Nope...obvious you haven't right?"

"Right."

"Well...we're about to find out what it's like!" Kimiko squealed as they entered the tunnel and shot down. water splashed up onto both Kimiko and Raimundo as they went around sharp turns and the drop got steaper and steaper. All of a sudden they was a jolt and they were both tugged forward and almost completly stopped...right in the middle of the slop! Raimundo's head went forward a little, so he smelled the last bit of strawberry scent left in Kimiko's hair for the day.

"Is this part of the ride?" he asked sitting back up straight and getting used to being stopped, so let his guard down.

"I couldn't tell ya.." she also let her guard down and they both were sitting there ready for it to start slowly again.

About two minutes later, while their guard was TOTALLY let down, the ride started once again, but instead of starting slowly...it jolted them foward, making both of them lean back. Raimundo could hear the high pitched scream infront of him very softly over the whish of the water. Coming out of the tunnel, they stopped and when they stopped, a small wave went over their heads, totally soaking them. A sudden current rush went by and they were slammed forward into the darkness again.

They were both laughing as this repeated about three times, and after all of their jerking side to side and back and forth they finally came out of the tunnel into a four minute lazy river.

They talked for just a little bit, until finally...they could see one last tunnel coming up ahead.

"I've read about this ride! I remember it now! This last tunnel is the grand fanaly of the whole ride...it's a one hundred foot drop at a seventy-six digree angle.

"Holy crap!" Raimundo yelled out as they were plunged into darkness once again. But, surprisingly, nothing came. They both waited for about ten seconds until Raimundo spoke again. "I think they were fibbin' ya Kim..." as if right on cue, they dropped. All that could be heard was Raimundo and Kimiko's scream up and down the tunnel, ringing and bouncing off the sides of the slim tunnel.

Soon there was a HUGE tunnel at the end and Raimundo breathed out. "The wave..." soon they crashed into the water, which slowed them down, but their raft made a giant but skinny wave that crashed down ontop of them. Kimiko had quickly taken out her water proof camera, she forgot she had in her pocket and took a picture while they were getting enclosed in the wave. She looked straight ahead and shot, just as the wave crumbed down ontop of them.

They both got off the raft, laughing their heads off. "Rai! I had a GREAT time!"

"Yeah so did I!" he wasn't even lying either, he truly had a lot of fun with this girl...and for the time being, he thought he knew her his whole life and was just spending the day with one of his best friends. He had forgotten all about being the exchange student, and all about knowing no one and leaving his family and friends and life behind in Brazil.

&&&

It had been 9:00 at night when they got on that ride, and at 9:15 they got off. Soon they were at Kimiko's house, which Raimundo totally drooled over when they stepped inside. Kieko was going to stay at her house yet again, and they both giggled when Raimundo saw the first glimpse at the inside.

Jessi had, thankfuly went to a friends house for the night so she didn't absolutly annoy Raimundo to DEATH all night, and Omi was going to stay over at Clay's house.

Kieko was already in the house, Clay and Omi were in the car and Kimiko and Raimundo were standing right outside Kimiko's door.

"I had a lot of fun...and I really mean it!" Kimiko said and smiled.

"Yeah...me too." he smiled his cocky smile that made Kimiko quiver in excitement. "Well...see you..."

"Tomorrow..."

"Right, tomorrow. Bye!"

Just as he turned Kimiko tugged at his arm. Right when he turned, Kimiko reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night..." she turned and went inside the house, leaving Raimundo to melt alone, in his own little world.

&&&

OMG I'M SOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I also totally know it was short and chessy, but I wanted to finish that up for you! Once again I'm soo sorry, I had MAJOR writers block, as you may have noticed. I won't talk a lot, but I WILL try to update faster...I'll talk to ya all later. Oh yeah...P.S. check out my new story, 'The Bloodstained Rose' It's a goody! Please review and keep reading, and thanks to anyone who reviewed last chapter, and whoever will this chapter! Toodles!


	6. Guys Are So Overrated

**Foreign Exchange**

Chapter 6...Guys Are So Overrated

"Omi!" Clay moaned as he had to stop for breath. He watched his best friend run like a cheetah to where Raimundo sat laughing his head off. He sigh and started to run again.

"Oh man! I can't believe you fell for that!" Raimundo laughed.

"Hey! Day like this in a Tokyo park, I think anyone would have thought Omi was tellin' the truth!"

"Ice cream truck though? Seriously Clay come on!" Omi laughed.

"Oh you guys wait! I'll get you back! And infront'of the girls too!"

Omi and Raimundo came to a screaching halt in laughter.

"What?" Clay asked, confused.

Omi looked at Raimundo, because he, himself thought he'd be the only one to stop. But then it hit him a little...'Raimundo must like Kimiko...or...Kieko! Maybe...Jesse? Yuck, no...I don't think a guy like this would go for Clay's little sis'

After a little more talking they all decided to sit down and play a game. But the problem was...they didn't know which to play.

"I got it!" Raimundo exclaimed after a bit of silent thinking. The others looked at him. "Truth or dare." he said smirking. Both Clay and Omi looked amused enough to play, so they agreed.

"Clay...Truth or dare?" Raimundo asked.

"Umm...truth."

"Okay, it's not like I know anyone, but I'm sure I'll get someone to point this out to me tomorrow. What's the name of the girl you like?"

"Umm..." Suddenly got a bright pink and began to fake think, even though he already knew the answer. "Her name is Sakura Tottori. You know...Raven black hair, sort of like Kimiko's, good...features and, not that I know a lot about this, but she wears to cuttest clothes."

Raimundo chuckled but nodded.

After a moment of staring at Raimundo, Clay looked at Omi who was wide eyed. "What?" he asked him.

"SAKURA TOTTORI!!??"

"Umm...yeah."

"What about her?" Raimundo asked.

"She's practicly Kimiko and Kieko's twin! They hang like all the time!"

"No they don't." Clay stated.

"Not when we're around, because Sakura has totally different classes, but you know they're like shopping sisters!"

"How do you know this?" Raimundo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...well...I used to have a crush on her..." he trailed off, but then spoke again. "Clay ask someone."

"Omi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay let's see. I dare you to, when we see Kieko next...kiss her on the cheek."

Omi's mouth dropped, but he nodded. "Raimundo, truth or dare?" he said after recovering.

"I've gotta go with dare."

"Go over to that girl right there and say tell her she's hot, then ask her out."

"What?!? I don't even know her!!"

"Her name is Yuri Yamanashi. She goes for any as she would say it 'hot foreign guy'."

"God, fine!" Raimundo got up and casually walked over to Yuri and her friend, but didn't stop. Instead when Yuri looked, Raimundo shot one of his trance smiles, and that gave him the best smile he'd ever seen on a girl.

"Hey!" Yuri said in her sweet voice.

"Sup?" Raimundo asked without stopping. Yuri dropped what she was doing and ran to catch up to Raimundo.

"I'm Yuri." And from getting that sweet voice again, Raimundo had to stop.

"Hey, I'm Raimundo."

"O-okay, well...where are you from Raimundo?"

"Brazil."

"Cool...I heard that's got one of the nicest city's in the world."

"Rio?"

"De Jenairo." She sigh.

"Yeah, that's where I'm from."

"Really? Oo, that's great!"

"Hey...umm...Yuri was it?"

"Yeah."

"Your pretty cute so umm, do you maybe, want to catch a movie, say tonight at six?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Meet you there?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" she turned and waved as she walked back to her friend; Raimundo smirked.

'Too easy!' Raimundo thought as he walked back over to Clay and Omi. Both their mouths were open.

"So?" Omi finally asked.

"Movie...Tonight at six."

"Wow! How'd you do that?!" Clay demanded/asked.

"Easy...didn't let myself go head over heels for her, thought she wasn't interesting, and she practicly begs me to go out somewhere with her.

"She did?"

"Nah, but I saw it in her expression. It was written all over her face!" Raimundo laughed.

As they played on, Raimundo caught a glimpse of two very familiar girls on the other side of the park. It looked sort of like Kimiko and Kieko, but he couldn't be sure, so he just watched, but still played the game.

* * *

Kimiko sat on the swing and breathed quickly. She was just getting over a laughing fit, because herr and Kieko had just seen probably the most funny thing they'd seen in their lives.

"Hey Kimi, doesn't that look like Raimundo, Omi and Clay?"

Kimiko looked up and sure enough, she could tell because she saw a giant yellow head plopped ontop of a small body sitting in the grass.

"Should we go over there?" Kimiko asked.

"Why not?"

On there way they saw Yuri who rushed over to them. Yuri was a good friend of Kimiko and Kieko's, but she just hung out with different people.

"Hey Yuri! What's up girl?" Kimiko asked as Kieko hugged her.

"Not much, how about you guys?"

"Nothing at all, just going over to where Omi, Clay and our foreign exchange student are."

"Ahh I see...Oh my god! You mean THAT'S your foreign exchange student?!" Yuri squealed.

"Umm, yeah...why?" Kieko sounded confused.

"God, he's soo hot! And, the best thing is...he asked me out! I'm going to a movie with him at six! Isn't that great!?"

"Yeah Yuri! I'm happy for you!" Kimiko smiled, but really inside, she started to crumble.

"Well, I got to go, homework and stuff, I mean, if I wanna go to the movie."

Kimiko and Kieko both fake laughed, but Yuri was too excited to tell. "Have fun!" Kimiko called as Yuri ran back to her backpack.

Kimiko flopped to the ground, and onto her knees as Kieko knelt beside her. "Hey...you okay?" Kieko asked.

All of a sudden, Kimiko's hot headedness kicked in (sorry if that's not a word, lol but, im being creative today :P). "I knew he was just some player who probably has all those girl tripping over him! How could I have been so STUPID I've never fallen for a guy like that easily before, and now I know I never will again!" she screamed, a bit too loud, and Raimundo, Omi and Clay looked over. (obviously they heard it.)

"It's okay Kimi, I swear it!" Kieko tried to calm down her friend.

Omi, Clay and Raimundo got up almost instantly and started to run for their two friends, but Kimiko shook her head and turned sharply away from the direction of the boys. With Kieko at her side, she began to run more swiftly than everyone else, including Raimundo.

"I never want to see that lowlife jerk again Kieko! Keep me from him! Okay? As my best friend you'll do that for me, right?"

"Of course I will try Kimi, but no promises."

Kimiko stopped for a moment to look/smile at her friend only to see a smiling face back. She embraced Kieko in a hug that she returned well. But as soon as the hug was broken, Kimiko and Kieko both began to run again.

* * *

"Why are they running!?" Clay moaned as he was slowing behind the others.

"I don't know, but let's find out!" Raimundo ran ahead of Omi and Clay, although Omi began to run ahead of Clay.

"Running is SO not my thing!" Clay growled as he tried to go faster, even though he didn't suceed.

Suddenly when Raimundo was catching up to Kieko and Kimiko, Kimiko burst out new speed and Kieko totally turned and stopped, blocking Raimundo's way.

"No...no Raimundo stop!" Kieko screamed. He suddenly realized she wasn't going to move so he skidded to a stop only inches from her.

"Sorry."

"No, no it's fine, just don't go after Kimi, okay?"

"But-"

"Okay?"

"Fine, fine."

Omi caught up to where the two were standing and asked why, but Kieko only answered, "Don't bother."

As Clay came in he asked the same thing, and they all answered just as Kieko had told Omi.

"Say...Omi...why don't you go show Raimundo our wonderous...ummm...tree! Yes, the one...we always hang out by Omi...remember?"

Raimundo looked at a confused Omi, but as Omi looked at Kieko's expression he suddenly got the hint. "Ohh yes, now I remember! Come on Rai, I'll show it to you...it's such a great tree!" He dragged Raimundo away while Kieko talked to Clay.

"So why was she really running?" asked Clay.

"Yuri came up to us...said Raimundo asked her out...Kimiko got really upset, and for reasons I'm sure you know of."

"Oh dang, I totally forgot about Kimiko...Omi dared him to ask her out. He refused at first, but then Omi told him who she was and he went right over, gave her a smile, said sup and she was practicly drooling ten gallons of spit over him."

"Okay...eww, didn't need to know that!"

"Uhh, sorry, just thought it was a little surprising."

"Kimiko really got mad though, she said she was so stupid to fall for a lowlife jerk like that, and she never will again."

Clay's eyes were the definition of shock. He had never thought Kimiko would say that about anyone, and had never heard her once before bad talk someone in their group. Of course, he wasn't really yet, not until school, but...

"Clay!" Clay was ripped out of his thoughts as Kieko snapped her fingers infront of his face.

"Huh? What?"

"I'm going to go try to find Kimiko, I guess...you better show Raimundo where the movie theater is."

"Umm, right."

Clay walked over to Raimundo and Omi, and put his hands in his pocket. He pulled out something that Kieko smacked her head for.

"You were suppose to give that to him yesterday Clay!" she called and laughed at the same time. Clay shrugged and turned to Raimundo, just as Kieko was walking away.

"Oh...Right umm...here Rai..."

Raimundo took the package and opened it. He found inside, papers telling him details in a very neat handwritting, obviously from Kieko or Kimiko, a locker combination, a locker number, a schedule, groups of people from geeks to their popular group, to relative populars. Everything he would need to survive the school. The only problem was...was that if Kimiko was avoiding them, those plans would mean nothing.

* * *

Later that day, Raimundo was walking around the park alone, because Omi and Clay had gone out to get Jesse, but Raimundo wanted to stay. He was walking around aimlessly until all of a sudden he heard crying. Running stealthily to the source he saw Kimiko leaning to Kieko, who had Kimiko's head resting in her lap, and her arms around Kimiko. Since niether of the girls knew he was there, he stood totally still because Kimiko was talking.

"I can't belive I would do such a thing. Some stupid Brazilian kid comes along and I totally melt for him, but any other guy who likes me, I act as though he's not even there. I've never done it before Kieko, they why all of a sudden am I now!? Why, why!?" she cried, and she just kept crying, but the crying words just turned to long drawn out cries as Kieko tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Kimi! It's okay! You only have to put up with him for a month or two...if you really want to you could kick him from the group! Kimi come on! It's not your fault...and you are probably just going through this because you do actually like him-"

"No Kieko! I HATE him. I HATE him SO much, that it's not even funny! How could he go and ask one of our best friends out! Why?! He probably knew I liked him! And yet he did that! Yeah, on the description Jesse gave us, it said he was a girl charmer...that I get! But what I don't get is that it said he would never hurt her...YEAH RIGHT!!! Kieko, isn't there something we can do about this?! Isn't there?!?"

"KIMI GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!!" Suddenly as Kieko practicly screamed...Kimiko's head snapped up and she started to wipe the tears away.

"You'r right Kieko...thanks."

"Your welcome...Now...All you have to do if tell me to tell Clay or Omi to tell Clay that Raimundo is not going to be in our group at school...okay?"

"Okay...tell Omi to tell Clay that I don't want to have Raimundo in our group, and I hope no one else minds, but since we're all friends...besides us and Raimundo...we will take a vote...Tell Omi to tell Clay or tell Clay yourself...and Kieko, I'm so sorry I'm making you do this, I mean-"

"Kim..."

"I really don't like to put this sidekick weight on you-"

"Kim!"

"And I don't like treating you like your second at all it's just-"

"KIM!"

"You're like always there for me, and I don't know what I'd do without you, so I always thought of you as a second hand and things-"

"KIMIKO!'

"WHAT?!"

"You're rambling!"

"Oh...sorry."

Raimundo suddenly hid, until Kimiko and Kieko walked by him. He sigh as he thought that his simple little dare turned into something HUGE. 'Maybe I should call it off..." he thought. 'No, Kimiko hates me now, so you mise well get to know this Yuri girl.'

'Yeah...I like that idea. Get to know Yuri. I do like her...she reminds me of Adrena...was that even her name?'

'Wow, I've been away from home for only around three days and I can't even remember the name of the girl I actually sort of liked.'

"Amazing..." he muttered. Finally coming out from behind his hiding spot and sigh in the direction Kimiko and Kieko were walking. Looking infront of them more he saw Yuri laughing with a couple of her friends. He smirked knowing he could really get on Kimiko's nerve, so he broke into a run.

Luckily, just as he went up behind the two, he heard Kieko say, "Look! There's Yuri!" His grin began to widen as he past the girls, and he could practicly feel the temper and rage that was radiating off of Kimiko's body, and he laughed in his head. He didn't usually like to do that sort of thing to a girl, but hey...she said it herself...she hated him, so why should he like her...right?

'Wrong!' his head shouted, but he ignored it totally and kept running.

His speed fell to a slow and smooth walk when he knew he was far enough away from Kimiko not to get murdered, but soon he heard a girl squeal behind him, and soon that girl flew ahead of him to a guy that matched his 'hottness.'

"Tyler!" Kimiko screamed jumping up into his arms. He was laughing, and obviously he was happy to see her.

"Kim! Hey! Holy crap, you're even more cute that before!"

"Ohh right back at you Tyler! But I'd prefer hot rather than cute." They laughed as she was let go from his arms. Raimundo's jaw dropped as he saw Kimiko get over him so fast and flirt with a different guy.

"So...How was your visit to America?" Kimiko asked smiling.

"Umm...yeah Kim...about that."

"What's up?"

"I went to my hometown...right?"

"Right..." Kimiko answered a little confused.

Tyler sighed, but then went on, "I found a girlfriend Kim...I'm super sorry I know I should have called or something it's just-"

"No...it's...it's cool." Raimundo could tell she was on the verge of tears, but after what was just said and done, he didn't really think she would apprieciate him going over to comfort her, so he just stood and watched.

"Alright, well...if you want to meet her sometime she's totally awsome! And hot! Oh god, I could totally melt in her arms, she's like the hottest girl in the world!"

Kimiko blinked at him, as if she knew he were talking more to the air than her, because now...it was like she was invisible.

* * *

Kieko shook her head in disgust. Kimiko had been dumped on twice today, and now her crush who finally agreed to go out with her, goes to America for a little while to see his family, comes back and thinks he can just totally step all over Kimiko and pound her into the ground too.

Kieko walked quickly up to Kimiko, grabbed her shoulders, pulled her back, and made sure her foot was steady, then walked up to Tyler and slammed her heel into his foot.

"Ahhh! Hey what the heck was that for?!"

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Kieko screached.

"Oh hey Kieko! Hey listen, if your not busy later, you wanna do something?"

Everyones, including Raimundo's, jaw dropped. "You said you had a girlfriend!" Kimiko screamed, speaking through tears.

He ignored Kimiko and smirked at Kieko who stared at him in horror. "So?"

Kimiko's anger got the best of her and she ran up and kicked Tyler in the shin as hard as she could. Unfortunatly, it wasn't hard enough. Tyler was the kind of guy who was super hot, but he had a huge impatients with girls who just couldn't get over him, and girls who got over angry and tried to kick him.

"Chica! How many times do I have to tell you!? Don't kick me!" He grabbed her wrist, bent it back and lifted Kimiko off the ground, so her feet at a strained stretch were a good foot off the ground. (He was a lot taller than Kimiko.) She whimpered, and after delaying for about five seconds he dropped her. Although it was less than a drop because he got a bit more ticked at her anger turning into mush when he lifted her, so instead of dropping her, she got slammed on the ground.

At this time Raimundo thought he HAD to cut in. He went over to the guy and punched his square in the face.

"OH MY GOD! MY NOSE! MY PERFECT NOSE!!"

"You ever grab a girl out of pure anger again! And you won't be as fortunate to have just broken your nose!"

"Ohkay, please, just...don't hurt me!"

Raimundo kicked him a last time, making Tyler stumbled as he ran along. Then he turned back to Kimiko, who was now crying on the ground and Kieko who was examaning her leg.

"What's the damage?" Raimundo asked, kneeling down.

"Broken leg, possibly a sprained wrist, but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

Kimiko and Kieko sigh as they looked into Kimiko's closet.

"Kimiko..."

"Yeah Kieko?"

"We have school in two hours, and we need to pick you out an outfit, get your hair done, do your make up and get all your school stuff together."

"And the worst thing is..."

"Go on..." Kieko sigh after the long pause.

"I have to do it on crutches."

* * *

Okay, next chapter will be school! Wooterness! Sorry for the long wait, but hey what can I say...I finished my tradgity soo...lolz I can focus on this one for a bit :P That is until I find the notebook with my other idea in it lolz. But okay hope you liked the chapter! Please review and keep reading and thanks to anyone who has read and reviewed:) I owe you all a ton! And Um...

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown...don't sue me!

sorry forgot that lol.


	7. Survival

**Foreign Exchange**

Chapter 7...Survival

Kieko sigh. "Well then...we best get started!" She rushed to the closet and picked out a sky blue, long, flaired sleeves, and with a collar shirt, with a multi color (pink blue and purple with white outlining) butterfly on the left sleeve. Then she picked out a white, short sleeve shirt, with a small light pink butterfly at the bottom right side of the shirt. The she picked out a blue, Chinese/Japanese style skirt that had a slit all through it, more on the left side, but still infront. The slit was fascened together by sky blue, fat materials with a thinner material sewing them into place. The skirt went down half way to her knees. Finally she picked out white, strap shoes with heels. The heel was two inches, and the shoe had two straps that went ontop of the foot slipped inside.

Kieko smirked at what she picked as she left the clothes on a chair (chair you can actually sit on with space in a closet...so cool! lolz, her closet is like super big) by Kimiko and left the closet so she could change.

* * *

After five minutes of waiting, Kimiko came out a smiled, but jerked her head back toward her jewlery cabnit. Kieko went whirling by her and came back with a blue gemmed necklace that laced through a piece of black leather string to close it, and the weight of the gems kept it from falling off, a silver ring with black leather string tied to each end of it, and a dark blue, hazey gem was in the middle of it, a silver diamand anklet with blue stones, and a heart charm, a charm braclet with a heart, shoe, 'K', 'T', panda, and silver diamand charm on it, two silver hoop earings that had a sapphire stone hanging down from where the hoop attatched together (up by where it's in your ear) then four silver strands on the hoop that hung down with two sapphire stones on the ends of each strand.

* * *

After getting that all done, Kieko and Kimiko went into Kimiko's bathroom and tried to think up a hair style. It had been an hour, but they still had time, they just had to not screw up Kimiko's hair and they'd be fine. 

Kieko dyed Kimiko's hair blonde, and put a white headband it in with blue hearts on it, in, and the length was about two inches past her shoulders.

Her hair took about fourty-five minutes, and getting her school stuff together took about ten, and then they were on their way.

Kieko ended up wearing jeans with black boots, and a black tank top, black jean jacket over it and a black strap necklace. She wore light pink, sequence circle earings, and six silver bangles. Her hair was black, but it had about four different layers, the longest being about the same length as Kimiko's.

* * *

Kimiko and Kieko met Clay and Omi at the doors, while Raimundo stayed back and waited. Kimiko explained what was up with the crutches, but she said Raimundo defended her, so...he should at least get to stay in the group. 

Clay and Omi went back to Raimundo and talked a little, but Kimiko and Kieko took a deep breath to hold as they walked inside the doors. As usual, everyone was talking happily about guys, girls, school, complaining about homework, classes, different groups around the school, and probably one of the more common ones, the dreams of being able to be in the group run by Kimiko and Kieko.

Most people would keep talking to try not to act interested when the girls walked in together, but now, with Kimiko on crutches, they all stopped a stared.

Kimiko rolled her eyes as she and Kieko went to their lockers. As Kieko opened Kimiko's for her, someone brave enough ran over and asked Kimiko what happened.

"Kimi-Chan! What happened?" Yuri and Sakura ran over to Kimiko, and they both said it at the same time.

(Okay, sorry if I get the second part wrong, I'm looking at this other fanfiction for help, but I may not do such a good job...please forgive if I don't :) thanks a million! And I'm only going to do it sometimes...like...not with teachers, but between Kimiko and Ashley (you'll find out in a moment) and maybe between Kimiko and a couple of her friends...sometimes...thanks so much! Again lol)

Kimiko scanned the crowd that still stood staring at them until she found him. He was smirking and staring at the girl next to him.

"Well you see...A certain someone..." Kimiko started.

Tyler's head jerked into her direction, and there was a expression of horror plastered on his face. His eyes were begging her not to tell, but Tyler was horrible, and others deserved to know, so they didn't get hurt too. Kimiko tried not to rat, but in this situation, she thought she better.

"Actually...it was Tyler...Over there." she pointed and glared, but then lightened up and sigh. "We were playing...soccer...when he came back from...America. And I guess I slipped, and he landed on my leg...and I guess you could say he SLAMMED it out of its place." she glared at him again as his eyes turned from desperate to grateful.

* * *

Raimundo walked into the school to the left of Omi, and heard what Kimiko said. He couldn't believe it! 'That girl could have ratted that guy out for everything he's worth, which is nothing! But she covers up for him!' 

"Why'd she-" he whispered to Clay who switched spots with Omi, because he thought Raimundo would have a question or two.

"It's in Kimiko's nature. She hates to rat people out, even if it's what they deserve." he whispered back.

He suddenly felt an erdge...he'd gone to the movie with Yuri, but spending that time with her, compared to the water park with Kimiko...it was natually dull. He wished he'd not done the dare, but he thought it'd do nothing. 'Must be different from Brazil.'

'What am I thinking? Of course it is! You're new here Raimundo...here...YOUR the foreign one! Not every girl to you. You have to work your way up, but maybe it will still be easy. Still...no excuses.' he thought to himself.

As the three made their way through the mob that was surrounding Kimiko and Kieko, someone noticed who they were aiming for and shouted.

"WHO'S THAT!?!?" A girl screamed, obviously liking the look of Raimundo.

"This..." Kieko started. "Is Raimundo Pedrosa. Clay's exchange student from Brazil."

"RAIMUNDO COME WITH US!!" almost all the girls were screaming, because obviously they didn't know that Raimundo would get into the group, just because he was the exchange student.

Guys were fuming, but some thought he might be pretty good at at least one sport by the looks of him.

"QUIET!" Kimiko screamed over all the voices put together. Everyone hushed almost instantly and waited for Kimiko to continue. "He's with us." she glared at a girl grabbing onto him, which just happened to be Ashley, the one girl who Kimiko hated in their group of many spread out girls. The group mostly good friends of Kieko and Kimiko since they were little, but somehow, Ashley must of sweetened her way in, and soon turned 'evil' (haha, go figure) when she knew she couldn't be kicked out. Ashley didn't back off immediatly, but Haruki, the one who never took sides, told her from expression to back off, so she did. "Come on Rai..." she muttered as a path cleared for the five of them.

* * *

After showing the school to Raimundo a small bit, the bell rang and everyone looked at each other, their expressions shouting out a long and creative line of swear words.

"Okay umm...Raimundo...I believe your first class is...World Culture..." Kimiko started.

Raimundo groaned. "Peachy."

"And everyone else know where they're going I assume. " Kimiko giggled.

Kieko handed Kimiko's stuff off to Clay and they both began to walk, but stopped and looked at the confused Raimundo. "Come on Rai!" Kimiko laughed as he began to walk.

* * *

"Soo...uhh...Rai studdered as they all walked lazily to the classroom. "Aren't we gunna be late?" 

"I got an excuse." Clay laughed, "...And so does Kim, but don't worry 'bout it, Rai. The teacher knows we all take our sweet time getting to class, so he's like one of the few teachers who actually don't care if we're late."

"Oh haha, that's cool!" Raimundo perked up. "Wait...you have an excuse? Why?"

"Cause I'm carryin' Kim's stuff to her class."

"Isn't it your class too?"

"Nope. I got History."

"Well, you can go Clay...I can take Kim's stuff."

"You sure?" he was now looking at both Raimundo and Kimiko. And to his surprise Kimiko and Raimundo both nodded. He smiled and loaded Kimiko's stuff onto Raimundo's and he almost dropped it all as Clay ran off.

"God! What do you BRING to class?!"

"Notebooks, my trapper, note paper, sticky notes, pens, pencils..." she trailed off, smirking at Raimundo who's jaw dropped.

"Why?"

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me..."

"Notes...Day dream drawings...things like that."

"You were right..."

"What?"

"I wouldn't understand."

She stopped and raised an eyebrow at the smirking boy. She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Oww, hey girl, you hit hard!"

She giggled before walking into the class room. Right as Raimundo followed, she rolled her eyes, as all the other girls in the class sigh.

Raimundo sat down in a desk and motioned for Kimiko to come sit by him, but before Kimiko could make her way over to the chair, Ashley came flying up from the seat she was sitting in and sat by Raimundo. Kimiko made a low growl noise, and Ashley just smirked leaning over to Raimundo smiling sweetly. He nodded to Kimiko to sit in the next desk over and she was about to until Ashley called out.

"You can't sit there!"

"And why's that?" Kimiko asked, annoyance filling her voice.

"Because I am."

Kimiko just ignored her and kept going towards the desk.

"No no, I'm sitting over there." she got up and rushed over to the other seat to sit down.

Kimiko laughed. "Okay, I'll sit here." Kimiko took a seat in her original spot she was going to sit in before Ashley moved. Ashley looked bewilded and not ready to give up the fight.

"You can't sit there!" she repeated.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and just ignored her.

"My stuff is there...therefore it marks my spot!" Kimiko glanced to Raimundo with a pitied tone. He was looking like he was enjoying it up until Kimiko glared at him. Ashley caught it and thought this was her chance.

"You know...if I were him, I'd definatly be amused by this. He isn't your boytoy Kimiko-Chan, he can do what he wants!" she said in a matter of fact tone.

That's when Kimiko stood up, and swung herself to Ashley who just stood there, totally calm. "Ashley-_Chan_, I'd leave Raimundo out of this."

"No...Raimundo is the only reason why we got into this. Because your jelous I was sitting next to him."

"I was so not jelous!" Kimiko's jaw dropped.

"You were too...I saw how you couldn't bare that I had a hold of him in the hallway, or how you made him carry your things."

"..."

"No reply...see? I was right..."

"No...I'm not jelous...and to prove my point-"

"Kimi-Chan..." Sakura pleaded with her quietly to try and get her to shut up.

Kimiko took a glance at Sakura before turning back to Ashley. "To prove my point...I'll say it right here and right now...Ashley...I don't really care what he does...even if he went out with some fricken idiot like you!" she shot sharply.

"Ohhh...don't go there Kimi dear."

"How about you stay the heck away from Clay's foreign exchange student Ashi dear."

Ashley's prissy expression turned blank and totally furious. She HATED when people called her Ashi, and she never could stand for it. "You know _Kimi_, " she said 'Kimi' with a sharp and disgusted tone, "Clay can desipher who **can** and **cannot** hang out with his foreign exchange student."

"Well I'm sure to heck that he'd say no to you!" Kimiko glared.

Taken back, Ashley opened her mouth, but closed it again. Looking down, she was once again trying to think of something to say. Then, she looked up and slyly made her way to where Sakura was sitting. She whispered something to Sakura, which made Sakura's eyes widen.

Before she had time to respond, the teacher came in.

Raimundo's eyes opened wide, and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what teacher it was...

"Good morning, class!" he said very enthused.

"Ohh good morning, Fung-Sensei (that sounds so weird, and it's probably not correct, but sorry :(...) how was your year in Brazil?!" Ashley tried to sweet talk her way into getting a role of not getting introuble with teachers.

"Excillent Ashley, and I assume you were as _perfect_ to my substatute as you are to me right now?" he said perfect sarcasticly, but knowing Ashley, she didn't catch it, so she giggled sweetly and peered at Raimundo.

"Of course!" She said back, but of course, her eyes were still locked on Raimundo. He just shot her one of his trade mark grins and looked back at the teacher.

"Well...I believe we have a foreign exchange student we need to intruduce..."

"It's not like you don't already know me." Raimundo grumbled.

"Kimiko?"

"Oh yeah...okay uhh...this is Raimundo Pedrosa, and he's from Rio De Jenairo(sp), Brazil! He's Clay's foreign exchange student actually.

"Well...Welcome _Raimundo..._You may call me Fung-Sensei...here..."

They both glared at eachother before the teacher turned to start teaching.

"You okay?" Kimiko whispered.

"Yeah...Fine..."

"Isn't he such a great teacher! God, he's like...the best one here!" Kimiko exclaimed, still whispering.

Raimundo gaped at her in horror.

"What?"

"He went to Brazil for a year...He was MY world culture teacher! He was the worst teacher ever...EVERYONE thought so."

"Wow...he's super cool here!" Kimiko sigh. "See...any other teacher would have caught us whispering right now...Sensei doesn't mind."

"Sure...Well, perhaps I could give it a try."

"Thanks."

Raimundo was about to speak until he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Ashley smiling sweetly to him. "Hey _Raimundo-pooh, _do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"Uhh hold on..." He dug in his pencil pouch, but couldn't find a pen he wasn't using. "Sorry...no...but that's fine, I'll just ask Kim-"

"No it's cool...I have one!" she picked it up from the desk, and he stared at her in confusion.

* * *

The hour and twenty minutes passed and soon the bell rang. Everyone gathered their stuff up and got ready to leave. 

"Wait, wait class!" Sensei said before everyone was about to leave. "No assignment, and Raimundo, could I talk to you?"

"Sure thing..." he sneered.

"I'll wait outside." Kimiko smiled.

"Gottcha." Raimundo said. Everyone poured out of the classroom except for Kimiko, who waited until the last person left, then she swung herself to the hallway and waited.

"How's it so far?" he asked.

"Oh just perfect! Since I know I'll have _you _watching over me the whole time."

"Raimundo...someone had to come!"

"Then why not send like Jack or something. He'd be cool with it. Or how about Adrenia?"

"Jack would attempt to talk to you, and with Jack's strange ways...you'd know it was him. Adrenia...she wouldn't have been anywhere near you! My plane left a little after yours and I went to see your family just as you left. Adrenia was just totally blank. She said nothing, and she seemed different than the girl you said good-bye too."

"Besides, you seem to be doing good with the girls here anyways." He lightened his mood and smirked. (i'm sorry, i know what people are saying...'i can't picture Master Fung smirking!' Well...neither can i, but heh it shows how he can lighten up in Tokyo...)

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, but said no reply. He motion for Raimundo to leave, and Kimiko peered into the door.

Kimiko smiled as the two met Omi, Clay and Kieko at Kimiko and Kieko's lockers.

* * *

Raimundo's second class was with everyone, his third with Clay and Omi, then it was lunch.

* * *

Everyone gathered in line and got what they wanted, laughing and talking like usual. Except for Raimundo. He had no intensions on eating with chop sticks, but unfortunatly he was stuck with it. 

Since they got here a little early, they had first pick at their usual table. Raimundo sat the the left of Clay, and Omi sat to the left of him, Kieko sat to the left of him and Kimiko sat the left of Kieko.

Sakura came and sat by Kimiko, and Yuri sat next to her. Then soon Ashley came and sat next to Clay, and then Haruki sat by Ashley to fill their table.

Ashley was trying to silently get Sakura's answer to the question she asked her earlier, but Sakura was talking to Kieko. Kimiko was talking to Clay, and Haruki was talking to Yuri. And that left Omi and Raimundo to talk to each other.

* * *

Everyone was happily engaged in conversation until Ashley tried to get Raimundo's attention. Of course, no one cared, because Omi just went to talking with Kieko and and Sakura. 

"Raimundo...will you go out with me?" Ashley asked sweetly. That's when everyone stopped and stared.

Raimundo first looked at Clay, then Omi, then Kieko, skipped Kimiko, then Sakura, skipped Yuri, Haruki, went back to Yuri who had an expression that said 'it's okay Raimundo...we only went to the movie together, you aren't actually going out with me...but-' he cut the expression off by looking at Kimiko, who's expression was unreadable.

"Sure?"

"YAY!! Ohh this is great!" she got up and squeezed herself between Clay and Raimundo until Clay finally gave up and scooted over. Raimundo took a glance at Kimiko who's expression was still unreadable, but she was now focused on her food.

Everyone ate in silence from then on, except Ashley who occationaly smiled at Raimundo and mumbled boyfriend, just to get on Kimiko's nerve.

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch, Kimiko got up immediatly with Sakura and Kieko, knowing Clay would take her tray up, considering what happened. 

Kimiko wouldn't talk, no matter how much Sakura and Kieko pleaded with her.

"Come on Kim..."

"It's not that bad..."

"Rai's going out with Ashley!...Nah it ain't _bad!_" Obviously it bothered Kimiko. "Don't say anything to the others. Please! I'm not interested in Ashley especially knowing that I hate that she's going out with him."

"Will do Kimi!" Sakura and Kieko both said at once.

Sakura waved and said good-bye, while Kieko and Kimiko chatted by their lockers.

"Kimiko-chan! Kimiko-chan!" there was that double , but same voice. Kimiko winced but turned.

"We heard-"

"-Raimundo was-"

"-Going out-"

"-With Ashley!"

"Is it true?" Kailie and Kalli said together.

Both Kimiko and Kieko blinked, and nodded.

"Oh that's excillent!" Kalli squealed.

"Don't be upset Kimiko-Chan! It'll be your turn soon!" Kailie said.

"Oh go away would you!" Kimiko said with a smile on her face.

"Toodles!" they both said.

"How much more annoying can two twins get?" Kieko laughed.

"No...you should refraise that...How much more _confusing_ can two twins get?" Kimiko piped up.

* * *

Kieko had class with Raimundo, and she got there a little late, just to make sure Raimundo didn't sit by her. 

He sat in the back, and to her dreadedness, the only seats that weren't close to him were up in the front. So...slowly, she slid herself into the seat as everyone whispered behind her. She shot a death glare at everyone, which immediatly shot them up.

Raimundo was a little confused, but nonetheless, he just sat there and took notes.

* * *

An hour and ten minutes passed of class, and with only ten minutes left, she was feeling relieved. After Raimundo said yes to Ashley, she wasn't interested in being stuck with him for a long time, especially because he could hand a note up to her or something.

"Okay!" the teacher said, making her jump.

"You may have the next ten minutes to talk!" she smiled, hoping she would please her students.

Kieko froze. 'Shoot! He's gunna come up here!'

Just as she thought this, Raimundo came and sat right next to her, and she took a pen and started writing neatly on the paper, a little note to Haruki.

"Kieko..." Raimundo tried to get her to talk.

"..."

"Kieko...please..."

She put the pen down, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again and turned to Raimundo. "What?"

"Are you mad or something...?"

"Nope." she went back to writing.

"Yeah...I think you might be."

"Raimundo...let me ask you a question."

"Okay?"

"Did you really like Kimiko when you first came?"

"Well...I uhh..." he trailed off.

"Simple yes or no question Rai."

"I thought she was pretty cute."

"Do you still like her?"

"Of course not! I'm going out with-"

"Ashley. Do you like her?"

"Course. Otherwhise I wouldn't be going out with her."

"Then...you've just answered your own question."

She went back to writing, and he was a little confused, but went back to his seat. Kieko sigh. She didn't like avoiding Raimundo, but he hurt Kimiko...twice...and for that...he really couldn't be trusted talking about Kimiko...honestly.

She finished her note, folded it up and put it in the pocket of her jeans. She gathered her stuff up and just sat there, staring out the window for a small moment. Then the bell rang and she burst out of class.

Her next was with Haruki and Kimiko...so, she considered herself lucky.

* * *

Raimundo looked at his schedule, and saw his next class he didn't have with anyone. All of the earlier classes either had Omi, Clay, Kimiko or Kieko written neatly by the class name, or more than one of them, but not this class. He was standing by his locker when Yuri came by and flicked a note onto the paper. He turned to see her locker around then lockers away from him, so obviously, she didn't want to talk, just for him to look at the note. 

He unfolded it and it read:

_Raimundo,_

_Next Class: Ashley...good luck..._

_And don't be too worried...this will clear, but you know Kieko and Kimiko...well actually...you know all of us besides Sakura and Haruki...we don't like Ashley...but still...don't be too bothered. Clay's not mad, and neither is Omi, but they just don't aprove._

_-Yuri-_

Raimundo squinted in frustration. But, he just opened his locker, got his next class's supplies out, and stuck the note in his pocker, before asking someone where his 'History' class was. Someone pointed him in the right direction, and he walked there quickly, hoping not to run into Ashley until they got into the class.

"Raimundo!" he heard her squeal. "Come sit by me!" he sigh and went to sit down by her.

When class started, they began taking unimportant notes, so most people, wrote back and forth to each other.

_**Raimundo, are you mad?**_

Raimundo looked at the note handed to him. He unfolded it and wrote back.

**No.**

_**Are you sure? Cause you seem mad at someone...Is it Kimiko?**_

**Possibly, but really Ashley...I'm good at the moment :)**

_**Okay, but if you want to talk to me, you know I'm RIGHT here. And I could take care of Kimiko for you in a heartbeat.**_

Through all the thinking after what Ashley had just said, the bell had rung, and it was their last class for the day. He was surprised how time went so fast when your thinking about why your girlfriend said I could take care of her for you in a heartbeat. It was scary to think of what this Ashley could do...but he didn't seem to bothered, because...he had control over it.

* * *

As They all met outside the school, they laughed and joked around. Clay and Omi pulled Raimundo back from the group to talk to him, as Kimiko, Kieko, Yuri, Haruki and Sakura talked. 

"Well Raimundo...You survived your first day..." Clay smiled.

"But..." Omi said. "Just barely..." He chuckled as they walked back to the group of girls.

* * *

Okay, there's your chapter! wootness! Sorry if it's a bit short, but lolz I hope it wasn't too bad, or rushed for that matter. Ashley's evil! I know lol! Please review and keep reading...also thanks to anyone who read/reviewed...Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think! Oh and hey, it was long lol, I just checked the word count...umm well that should keep you busy for at least a tiny bit :) lol 

Next update: Destiny


	8. Balance

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chaper 8...Balance**

Raimundo walked upstairs to his prepaired room after dragging himself to Clay's house after school along with Clay himself.

Omi had turned the way without Raimundo even noticing. He'd been too caught up in what had happened his first day of what Kimiko and Kieko joked about the 'jungle'. He couldn't help but think maybe he'd made a mistake of telling Ashley he'd go out with her. But then again, Ashley seemed nice besides the oversized ego and snooty attitude. And knowing his influance on other girls he'd dated through-out his fourteen years of life, the young Brazilian boy thought maybe he could change her.

even if it was just a little.

He flopped down on his bed and took a quick glance at the picture on his nightstand. It was one of him and Jack, both fighting over who got the spotlight of the camera, for it was the last picture their friend could take with his throw-away. In the end, Raimundo had dunked Jack just enough to get his head in the middle of the picture, but to his surprise, Jack still stayed in the picture quite well.

Jack had given it to Raimundo just a day after they found out he'd be leaving.

A day after...that was...what? A week ago, only? It seemed like forever...

He was ripped away from his thoughts from a knock at the door.

"Rai?"

Raimundo heard a voice on the other end and sigh. He didn't really want to talk to the person it belonged to, but he thought, heck, he hadn't spent anytime talking to this person, he mise well.

"Come on in Jesse."

The door creaked open and she smiled as she stood right by the door, not even fully in.

"Come on..." he said, smirking a little.

She laughed weakly and stepped fully in, shutting the door and walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him.

"Something seems wrong..."

"Oh really...How could you tell?" he smiled at her concerned.

There was a small silence, as Jesse didn't truly have an answer to that.

"Care to tell me what's up?" she asked.

Jesse, like it was cleared before, did like Raimundo...a lot. She'd liked a lot of guys, but Raimundo had the biggest tug at her heart. She knew, she probably wouldn't end up with Raimundo, because...she could see the connection he already had with Kimiko, even though it wasn't still going. But, she didn't know that.

"This school's rough. Nothing I would have expected."

Jesse nodded, signaling to go on. She really cared about listening to Raimundo, because, although, once again, she didn't know it, he had no one else that seemed to notice he was already under great weight.

"I mean, school in Brail was a breeze. Classes weren't all too hard, except for..." he trailed off, thinking for a moment before chuckling. "My world culture class. That's the only reason why I came you know, because, my mum and dad thought it would be a great chance for me to show I know something about other country's cultures, ya know? Anyways, school was easy enough...Had excillent friends, could get really any girl, not that that mattered, I mean, I wasn't a player if that's what you're thinking...and well, I had a great talent in soccer."

"Soccer?"

"Yeah."

"Wow...not many people here into soccer...It's such a simple sport...compared to all the unusual sports in Tokyo...Inface..." she cupped in chin for a small moment and then spoke again, "I think you're the first I've met who has ever played soccer."

Raimundo thought about this in silence, completely shocked. 'No soccer?' Wow...it amazed him badly.

"But Raimundo..."

He looked up at her, and looked into her dark blue eyes.

"It'll get better."

"Thanks Jesse. But today...my old world culture teacher...he all of a sudden is a teacher here which, isn't a plus, Kim's seriously mad at me for some reason, and supposivly I'm going out with some really bad to go out with." he looked up, and Jesse was thankful, because she knew her expression was brutal.

'No! He's going out with someone!? I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to get a date with him, or go out with me, but I...I mean...he isn't even with KIMIKO!!'

"If you don't mind...who?"

"Her name is Ashley...Ashley-"

"Miars..." Jesse breathed slowly.

"Umm...yeah...you know her?"

"She a down right dirt snake actually...no affence."

"None taken."

"I can see why Kim's upset...Ashley's been horrible to her ever since the first grade!"

"Wow...I didn't...Well, what I'm sayin is-" he sigh obviously lost for words. No wonder why Kieko wouldn't talk to him, and Kimiko was avoiding him. He never wanted to hurt Kimiko, but like he thought before...maybe he could change Ashley.

"It's cool Rai, I'm sure she'll get over it." Jesse got up to leave, obviously disappointed by Raimundo's choices, although, she didn't truly know Ashley, so she thought it might be okay.

"Jesse..."

It was too late, she had left already.

"Fricken Tokyo..." he muttered as he fell backwards on his bed.

* * *

Kimiko kicked at the ground. She and Kieko had parted only two minutes ago, and Kimiko was already wishing she had talked to her more. Sighing, she turned down an allyway as a short cut, but really, it could take longer. 

"Stupid crutches..." she mumered as she tugged away at her caught crutch.

"Need a little help?" a voice she knew all to well snickered.

"What are YOU doing back here?"

"Me? I think this is a short cut to my house, but the real question...What are YOU doing back here? Because, as the great only child of Toshiro Tohomiko, everyone in Tokyo knows where you live."

"Get a life, I was taking a short cut!"

"It's not a short cut you doorknob!" the voice hissed.

"Oo great come back!" Kimiko hissed back.

"I know!"

"Get a fricken life Ashley-Chan!"

"How about you! Kimi-Chan!"

"Man, you love to copy, don't you?" Kimiko smirked.

The now revealed person of Ashley glared at her. "You're just jelous..." she narrowed her eyes.

Kimiko let out a snorted laugh, "Of WHAT?!?"

"I have Raimundo, that attitude of popular, I'm more liked on the guys scale, and coming up, I'll be the most liked on the girls scale aswell. I have a family, a younger sister, a father and a MOTHER. Face it, you have nothing Kimiko!"

"That's not true. As a matter of fact, I truly don't care about Raimundo anymore."

"Anymore? So ha, I have a point, you do-"

"Ashley, I said I used to...now that he's with you, I could care less." deep inside, it was a lie, but Kimiko didn't know she thought that. "I have a loving father, who is the most important person in the world to me, and who cares about me more than anything, unlike your parents who would rather chose money over you, and your little sister who doesn't even know you're there! As for a mother...you may have a mother, although uncaring, but I did have a mother, who loved me with everything she had!" Kimiko snapped. They were both trying to hold back tears now, but yet both still stood tall.

"Ashley, you attitude is in my opinion shit! (sorry) No girl likes you except for the two or three in our group, and your rep with the guys...sure, a lot used to like you, but now...now you've dated and dumped so many guys, they see your just in it for kicks, you don't really love them!"

"Oh Kimiko! Love is such a strong emotion for an eighth grader like you!" Ashley spat, tears now pouring out of her eyes.

"You don't even know the meaning of love since you never really got to know anyone before dumping them!" Kimiko shot back, also crying now.

"Well even if that's happened to me maybe once or twice-"

"Try like twenty, perhaps even more!" Kimiko screamed.

"Fine! Twenty times! This will be different! RAimundo is special and I intend on getting to know him, and not breaking up with him!" Ashley screached.

Kimiko backed down. She turned away. Her tears had stopped dead, and even the few that slid from her eyes stained her face after they fell. "Have fun with it Ashley...You really deserve someone like that."

She swung herself out of the ally way and back onto her way home, as Ashley stood there dumbstuck.

_I? Me? Ashley? Ashley Miars? Ashley Ann Miars...Me...I deserve someone like Raimundo? THE Raimundo! The one where every girl would love him, even Kimiko fell for him! I deserve Raimundo? I thought she'd never say that, but now...I'll be free to do what I want with him...I can get to know him, love him, anything! Or I can get sick of him, and leave him heartbroken in ten minutes._

She smirked, turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Ashley was that kind of girl. She had green eyes, like a cat's, and blonde hair that was the latest style for being a little above her shoulders. Her figure was slim and she was the picture of cute. Except, her attitude said different. She was bratty, sneaky and dirty, which gave her the perfect picture of stuck up snob with a lot of money.

* * *

_Work! _Raimundo growled at the phone as he dialed in a number. 

It began to ring.

(Here Jackbold and italic...Raimundoitalic only)

_**Hello?**_

_Hey Jack...It's Raimundo._

_**Rai!? Holy crap! How you been? How's it going? You got anyone to talk to? Do the chick there dig you too? Did you find one you like? Did you, huh, huh?  
**_

_Hold it Jack! To answer your questions in order...Fine, okay, yes, yes, yes._

_**That would mean...you're doing fine, it's going okay, you have people to talk to, the chicks dig you, you like someone!!**_

_Yeah, but it's complicated._

_**Tell me about it!**_

_Well...when I first got here, there was this really pretty girl. Her name is Kimiko TOHOMIKO!!_

_**Toshiro Tohomiko's only and cherrished daughter!!??**_

_Yeah!_

_**Dude! Did she dig you!?**_

_Let me get there! God!_

_**Sorry.**_

They both chuckled before Raimundo continued.

_You see...she's super nice and all, but I didn't think she liked me back. This guy named Clay, his family is the family I'm staying with...and Omi, he's Clay, Kieko (Kimiko's good friend) and Kimiko's friend, but anyways. We were playing a game of truth or dare, and Omi dared me to ask this girl out...her name was Yuri...really pretty, and I guess I couldn't say no to that, and so we went to the movies, but Yuri went to Kimiko and told her, and Kimiko got super mad/upset, and well, I heart her and Kieko talking and this is roughly around what she said._

_I can't believe it Kieko, why would I fall for him! The discription said he was a girl charmer, but he'd never hurt them, yeah right! Umm, I've never fallen for anyone so easily before, but now him, how could I do such a thing!?_

_Stuff like that, so yeah umm...then she was mad until she found her long lost boyfriend Tyler, but Tyler had been going out with this other girl in America, since that's where he was from, and well...He started getting mad because he asked Kieko out right infront of Kimiko, and Kimiko went and kicked him, but then he tried to hurt her, and then I stepped in and Kimiko forgave me, but the first day at the school...All the girls were all over me, but then there was this one girl, that for some reason, no one liked...her name was Ashley, and obviously her and Kimiko didn't get along very well, and then Ashley asked me out at lunch, I looked everyone over, and Kimiko...I couldn't read her expression so I said sure, and now I'm going out with Ashley, and I don't know what to do._

_Jack I know you really haven't had much experiance with chicks, but I need advice!_

_**Wow...**_

_Wow? Is wow all you could say? I need advice!_

_**Settle Rai...just settle down...how about you just break up with this Ashley chick, because well umm...sorry to say but she sounds like a bitch.**_

_Jack!_

_**Sorry! but she does! I say, break up with this Ashley, and try to win this Kimiko's heart. She sounds great...**_

_Alright...thanks._

_**Anytime! You know I'm here.**_

_How are you doing by the way?  
_

_**Oh just great...Everyones social status has gone shaky. A couple girls have gone freak, and dropped to crazy, too over-addicted Raimundo freaks...it's a new group that started...it's quite big actually, and a bit creepy. They talk about you a lot, along with every other problem they're havin' in their life. The soccer team has been horrible, and I've become really popular! All the girls go after ME now!**_

_Jack...don't get yourself over worked...I don't mean to be mean, but they could just be using you cause you are my best friend...or in there eyes...were..._

_**I know...I know...**_

_How's Adrenia?_

_**Ohh Rai...You remember how a lot of guys asked her out before you left right? And she always said no? And she was never a player, and was always happy if she did get a boyfriend, or didn't use them, or didn't have two guys on each arm and-**_

_Get on with it Jack!_

Raimundo laughed.

_**She now has every guy she can get...dating all of them at once, some guys caught her cheating on them and dumped her, but then two more guys woudl come in one guys place. And some who have caught her have just stayed together with her. And you know, she used to have natual beauty...She died her hair, always wears a tight tank top and shorts with long heeled boots. Never long skirts, or loose short-sleeve shirts, or flowers in her tied up hair, now it's always down and messy and...Raimundo, you leaving really screwed with her head!**_

Raimundo didn't answer. He couldn't believe it.

_Where are you now?_

Is all he could get out in the end.

_**Some after school thing at the bowling ally.**_

_Is she there?  
_

_**Yeah, but-**_

_Jack...I don't care how you do it, but get her on the phone!_

_**Fine...fine hold on.**_

Jack walked casually by everyone, but stopped at Adrenia and all over her boy-toys.

"Adrenia."

"Yeah what do you want _Jack?" _she spat.

"Someone wants to talk to you, I'm sure you don't wanna talk to them, but just take the phone and listen then."

"Why...and Who?"

"If you're so curious, check for yourself."

"Fine!" she growled. But before she did she spoke to Jack again. "Aren't you going to leeave?"

"Nope...it's my phone!" Jack smirked.

"God...fine!"

(bold italicAdrenia...italic onlyRaimundo)

_**Hello?**_

_Adrenia!_

_**Rai?**_

For the first time since he left, she spoke in her normal voice.

_Yeah..._

_**Oh my god Raimundo wh-**_

_Adrenia...listen to me! Stop with this! I know what you're doing! New look, attitude change, boys all over? Adrenia, you were perfect the way you were...just because I left doesn't mean you can't be happy!_

_**I know it's wrong Raimundo...But I need something more...Without you here it's like there's this empty spot.**_

_What do your friends say about it?  
_

_**They...they aren't my friends anymore. They said they were willing to be friends with me if i dropped the act, but...I think it's too late now.**_

_No...it's not Adrenia...That's all I'm going to say, and I hope it changes you at least a little bit...Good-bye. Please put Jack back on._

_**Rai...**_

_Please.  
_

She handed the phone back to Jack, and shooed all the guys away. She got up and walked over to the group she used to hang out with. She talked to them, then they talked back, then they all hugged. She glanced back at Jack who just simply smiled.

_**(back to first)**_

_**I think it worked...**_

_Good._

_**Well...Send me a picture of you all! Labeled!**_

_Will do!_

_**Talk to you later then?**_

_Guess so...And Jack_

_**Yeah?**_

_Thanks._

_**Any time.**_

_I'll send you that picture!_

_**Okay!**_

_See ya._

_**Bye Rai.**_

He hung up the phone and sigh. He fell back onto his bed for the second time.

But then he got up from the bed and flew downstairs.

* * *

"Clay!" 

"Yeah?"

"You know where Ashley lives, right?"

"Heck no, but I think Kieko and Kimiko do."

"Ask Kieko! Please, call or to get her to come over here, but tell her NOT to tell Kimiko, okay?"

"Alrigh', bu' may I ask why?"

"No, just please...you'll find out soon enough!"

"Okay Par'ner."

Clay called Kieko and told her to get down here as fast as possible, and in ten minutes she was there.

"Kieko, please...take me to Ashley's house!" Raimundo pleaded.

"And why should I help you?"

"I think if you knew what I was going to do, you would want to." He smiled desperatly and she sigh.

"Alright Fine...let's go. Clay, you come too!" Clay and Raimundo walked out and she walked out last.

"What am I going to get myself into?" she muttered.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

Ashley scurried to the door and opened it to see Raimundo's smiling face right there.

"Rai!" she ran, jumped up and hugged him.

"H-hey Ashley! Here, these are for you!"

"Oh...they're beautiful!"

He had just handed her flowers.

"Now...I got a little something to say that goes along with it."

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm not totally good at this stuff, but...I thought I might be creative while doing this."

Kieko and Clay looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow.

"_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_Here we go,_

_I'm breaking up with you!"_

Ashley tried to blink back tears. "Wh-what? Y-you're breaking up with me!?"

"Yep...so...toodles!" he walked away, leaving her dumbstuck as tears of confusion left her eyes.

"Wow..." Kieko stated impressed as they walked.

"Yeah." Clay added.

"Can we go to Kimiko's house now?"

"Why?"

"Please."

"Alright, but I hope it's not for the same reason we went to Ashley's."

"Trust me...It's not."

He put his hand in his pocket and felt what he was going to give to Kimiko...

* * *

The doorbell had just rung, and Kimiko was now swinging herself to the door. When she opened it, she immediatly wanted to shut it again, but she decided just to see what he had to say. 

"What?" she said blankly.

"Kimiko...I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay fine.." she said, curiousity getting the better of her.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

It was a necklace with three silver hoops on it, all with different stones inside.

"This represents our past." He pointed at the emerald stone, which was the left at Kimiko's point of view.

"This represents our present." He pointed to the center stone, which was a diamond.

"And this..." He pointed to the sapphire stone on the right in Kimiko's point of view. "This represents our furture..."

Kimiko was reliefed, confused, happy, and angry all at once. "Wh-what is this? Is it a joke?"

"Kimiko...I broke up with Ashley...I realized I made a really stupid mistake, and now...I KNOW I'm making the right choice. But now the choice is yours. I love you Kim!"

Kimiko blinked. "Rai..."

* * *

Chapter 8 finished...Yay! I'm sorry it took so long to update, and I guess this is the Christmas present to all...now...you Christmas present to me can be for you to review! Tell me what you think:) I'm actually not gonig to talk a lot this time! lol Please review...I'm serious here, and keep reading! 

Next update: Destiny


	9. Disappointment

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 9...Disappointment**

_..."Kimiko...I broke up with Ashley...I realized I made a really stupid mistake, and now...I KNOW I'm making the right choice. But the choice is yours. I love you Kim!"_

_Kimiko blinked. "Rai..."_

Raimundo waited for the next answer, but really inside he wanted her to spit it out faster than ever. All he needed to hear were four words not including his name.

"Rai..." she repeated. But this time, her voice sounded twisted. Not the usual sweet voice of Kimiko. It was twisted into a lower sense.

He waited a little, her voice still ringing inside his head.

"Raimundo..." she repeated, but her voice sounded like a guy's voice, with a...Texas accent.

"RAIMUNDO!"

He shot straight up in his bed. "Wh-what?"

Clay was standing over him, a very unreadable expression plastered to his face. "Have a nice nap?"

"It was all just a dream..." he whispered more to himself than to Clay.

"What was?"

"Just a dream..." he whispered again. Just as Clay was about to open his mouth Raimundo spoke with a regular tone once more. "Clay...how long have I been asleep?"

"Well Jesse here heard no noise after you got off the phone with your friend."

"You heard that eh?" He suddenly realized for the first time Jesse was standing behind Clay.

"Yeah..." she said sighing happily. "I went to get Clay after about an hour, because, he was lookin' for you and well, I was bored." she laughed as she left the room with a wave.

"Clay...I just had the weirdest dream."

"Rai...are you seriously still thinking twice about those kinds of things?"

"No, no! It's not what you think! But...you and Kieko were in it...after my phone call, I fell back on my bed, but then...I must have fell asleep without knowing it, and I got up (in my dream mind you) went to ask you if you knew where Ashley lived, you called Kieko, she came and took us both to it, I made this cheap little poem for Ashley it was like: Roses are red, violets are blue, here we go, I'm breaking up with you...Yes, that was it...Anyways then Kieko took us to Kimiko's house andIwentuptothedoorandtoldherIlovedherwithanecklacewiththreestonesrepresentingourpastpresentandfuturebutthenrightwhenshewasabouttoreplyyoucameinandworkmeup!!" (1) He breathed sharply and soon was staring at the blinking Clay.

"Uhh...Could you repeat that?"

"No! It doesn't matter...I need Kieko!"

"Whoa Par'ner! Kieko is a loyal friend to Kimiko, unlike in your 'dream' she ain't just gunna help you like that."

"Are you kidding?" Raimundo asked in disbelief. "This would be helping Kim though!"

"I know it Rai, but in Kieko and Kimiko's eyes, they can't be so quick on their feet to trust ya again."

Raimundo's expression went from wild to a blank annoyance. "Peachy..." he said walking past Clay.

Clay just blinked, chuckled, but nonetheless, followed. "Man's he gunna be mad for a while..." Clay muttered quiet enough so Raimundo didn't hear him.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Raimundo asked, suddenly turning around.

And Clay, not accumulating this fast enough, so he bumped into him.

"Clay!" Raimundo snapped, sitting on the ground.

"Huh?" he asked, shaking his head.

"What-are-we-going-to-do-?" Raimundo asked slowly.

"Umm...well, I was thinking Omi, you and me could go to like...a movie?"

"Us three...just us three?"

"Why?"

"This could be my way of asking Kieko!"

"Well, I'll call and ask..."

"Thanks Clay, you're the best!"

Clay sigh and took out his cell phone and first called Omi.

"Hey Omi...Yeah umm...movie?...when?...now...yeah...meet us over there okay?...meet us over there! MEET US OVER THERE! God darn, can't you listen Omi. You're a worse listener than my great Aunt Betsy eating my mum's peacan pie! No...that was a good medafore...whatever...are you gunna come?...No I ain't sayin' sorry!...Come on Omi...fine...say what?...Omi, I'm sorry for raising my voice...I was not yelling...was not...was not...are you coming or no?...I'm not interrupting you...Just hurry up, or it's gunna start without you...yeah...whatever...bye."

"What was that all about?"

"Just Omi bein' a nuthead."

"Nuthead?"

"Yeah..." Clay looked at him.

"Seriously Clay...nuthead?"

"Fine...over sensitive."

"Okay, better...call Kieko..." Raimundo blinking, and put on a pleeding face.

"Fine...fine! Hold your horses." He pressed the number two and held the phone up to his ear.

"...Hey Kieko...not much, how about you?...cool...so umm, you and Kimiko wanna catch a movie?" He could hear Kimiko screaming something in the background. She obviously let all of her anger out when she was ONLY with Kieko. He could make out her saying something like 'Is Raimundo going?'

"...yeah he is...it's cool...really, it is...it's fine, trust me...yeah...see ya...alright...bye."

"So?" Raimundo asked anxiously.

"So what?"

"Are they coming??"

"Don't get snippy Raimundo..."

"I'm not!" he frowned.

"Yeah, you are!" Clay snapped.

"So are you!" Raimundo shot back.

"Why do you wanna talk to Kieko so bad?!" Clay fired.

"Why should I tell you?!" Raimundo blocked.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"You think you trapped me in a corner, all great and whise...well guess what Clay! I can get out of talking to you if I really want to!"

"Where you gunna go? Huh?"

"I don't know! I've practicly lived on the streets my entire life! I'm sure I'll survive!"

"Oh I'm sure you've lived in a nice house, but you are just way to greedy to think it was nice, and you could have gotten another one, and you aren't happy about where you're staying in Tokyo, because you think it's not good enough for you! And Oh yeah, I'm sure you'ved lived on the streets your whole life! And I have an English accent! News Flash Raimundo! This ain't your playground! No one in Relik drops dead for you! No one! Only Ashley because she's a fricken dimwitted b-"

"Don't you dare say that Clay! I didn't expect people to drop dead for me! I knew I'd have to work at my rep, even though I was going to be put in with your group! Heck, I'm sure I would have done fine without your group! Found a nice sports group, or maybe a group where I can get real friends! Not ones who are just stuck with me! And back to my point! You don't know me Clay! You don't know what's been going on with my life, you don't know anything! Fore all you know, I could have done drugs at one point in my life! I could have been adopted, I could have fricken begged for money! Even though none of that is true, it could have happened and here you would still think I'm a rich brat who has no intention on ever giving a place like THIS a chance! I did Clay! I really did! I tried giving your fricken school a shot, all the fricken people in your group! Kimiko, Kieko, you and Omi! But especially Kimiko! And even fricken Fung! And don't you dare call Ashley what you were about to call her! Don't ever! And besides Clay! You don't even know her! You don't know her at all!" Raimundo screamed.

"Niether do you, Raimundo." Clay shook his head and turned.

"Don't walk away from this! You can't just drop the subject!"

"Why can't I? What are YOU gunna do about it! Huh? What are you gunna do!? Come turn me around without me knocking you which way or that!"

"You just said something about Ashley! I think it's rather rude to-"

"Don't tell me what's rude and what's not! You wouldn't know rude if it smacked you straight in the face, because Raimundo...You've been nothing but rude! You have been rude to me! Using me! And Omi...you don't even talk to him! And you yet sort of blame him for that stupid dare with Yuri! I'm sure you do...I KNOW you do! And Kieko...you use her to get to Kimiko, and Kimiko...You weren't just rude to Kimiko! You hurt her! Twice! And yet we still stuck with you, but know...now I think it's time to stop!"

Raimundo couldn't argue with anything Clay had just said. He had hurt Kimiko, used Clay just to have someone to talk to, he didn't really talk to Omi, and he sort of, just a little blamed Omi for daring him to ask Yuri on a date, and he did use Kieko to get information on Kimiko.

Clay was still steaming, but didn't expect what Raimundo said next.

"You're right Clay." He said in a strong but quiet voice. He sat down on the front step of Clay's home, as Clay stood there, dumbstruck.

"Wh-what?"

"You are totally right."

"I am?"

Raimundo gave a small chuckle. "Of course...Why wouldn't you be...I don't know Ashley, I used all of you...and worst of all...I hurt Kimiko. Not once, but twice. I've been horrible to everyone, and...even though I shouldn't have, I guess I was just way to used to have every gril drag over me...But here should be noe expection. I'm truly sorry Clay, and now, I wanna start making it right."

"Really?"

"Yep!" He got up, his head held high, and began to walk.

Clay just blinked at the brazillian walking down the street. Raimundo, with the same proud and confident expression on his face, turned quickly and marched back to Clay... "Although, I have no idea where I'm going!"

"You idiot..." Clay muttered as he began to walk to Omi's house, with Raimundo following close behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Pleeeease Omi! I'm begging you hear! Just ask her! I promise I won't be mad if she says no!"

"Well..." the young, big-headed fourteen year-old looked to his older (when i say older i mean friendship whise) cowboy-American friend for help.

He simple shrugged.

Omi shot him a look that said, 'Wow, you're a big help!'

"Fine...I'll ask...But no promises!"

"Ohh thank you Omi! I love you!" He hugged Omi tightly.

"Raimundo! You're crushing me!"

"Sorry." he let go immediately.

"And besides..." Clay started. "You don't love Omi...You love Kimiko!"

Raimundo sent a playful death glare and punched Clay playfully in the arm. His expression said 'Gr.' but his eyes said 'good point.'

Clay only chuckled at the weird look, mixed of two totally different things.

"Let's go."

"Thanks again Omi, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Yeah, yeah...don't get all mushy!" Omi laughed.

As they made their way to Kieko's house, Omi and Clay asked questions likes "What are you gunna ask Kieko? or "How harsh will breaking up with Ashley be?" and even "Are you gunna tell Kimiko?"

When that question came up, Raimundo only shrugged and said, "Maybe I'll wait for a small bit of time...just for her to cool down."

"I thought that's what I was gunna ask Kieko...if she could get Kimiko to talk to you..."

"And...that will happen...I hope...but...I don't want Kieko to jump right into it when Kimiko's still mad, because...Kieko could get totally chewed out by Kim."

"True..." Omi thought about this for a long while.

Suddenly, Raimundo's cell phone rang, just as they were getting to Kieko's front steps...and by the time he answered it, Kieko had opened the door, to hear his conversation...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kieko's PoV**

I heard the doorbell ring, and hoped it wasn't the guys, because, Kimi and I were going to sit down and do that girl-to-girl gossip that we have been so longing to do. I laughed at the thought, but when they came into view, I immediatly wished I hadn't become visible to them. I know that sounds mean, but Kimi's really upset, and I just don't want to be in the middle. And, this may sound so weird, but...I just wish right now, I had some sort of cloak...or like...shrowd...that would make me invisibe...Oh how that would be nice! (sound familiar? shrowd of shadows lawlz, sorry had to put that in there.)

Well...When I went to the door, I could hear just one person talking out of the...three? Oh great, Raimundo was there too...but he was holding something, if I could just...

No! Not enough time! I then opened the door, and finally found my answer.

A cell phone.

"Hey Ashley, now is not really the time, could I call you later?" He looked nervously at me, and I knew I was giving him a very evil look, but to tell you the truth...I didn't actually care. "Uhh..." He still held the phone to his ear, and I could hear screaming Ashley on the otherside. He pulled the phone away from his ear, looked at it, looked at me, then Clay, then Omi, then back to me...Looked once again at the phone, the flipped it shut.

"Hey guys." I felt a little better, considering what Raimundo just did.

"Hey Kieko." they all said back to me.

"We have a tad bit of a small favor to ask..." Omi started.

When he stopped, Raimundo nudged Clay, and Clay patted Omi on the back.

"Yes?" I said, sounding a little more annoyed than I meant to.

"Well, we were wondering...if you could talk to Kimiko for Raimundo, to get her to talk to him!" He smiled widely, but also looked very nervous. I cringed at the thought of helping Raimundo, because...he's hurt Kimi a bit already, and it was only...what? day for...? But since Omi asked...I...I just don't know, I mean...

My thoughts were interupted by Omi's pleading voice.

"Please Kieko...we really need this...for everyones sake." I didn't really get what he said...for everyones sake? we really need this? I just really didn't know all that much about what to say, but...If Clay and Omi agree that I should help Raimundo for everyones 'sake', then I suppose I'll have to.

But...wait! Clay! "Clay, can I talk to you...alone." He walked towards me, and I moved aside to let him in.

As I shut the door on the other two, I turned to Clay was angry eyes. "Are you willing to help him too?" I fumed.

"Well...we had a fight right?"

"Yeah..."

"I mean us two."

"Yeah...still waiting..." I was getting impatient with Clay.

"Well, he told me I didn't know Ashley, then I told him that he didn't either, and his eyes widened, and he said I was right, so I assume he's gunna try and fix this."

"I see, I see." I wondered inside my head how we were gunna get Kim to belive that but...wait...we just-_I _just agreed! Grr... "Fine. I'm in."

"Thanks Kieko! Rai will appreciate it."

We went back to the door and opened it, letting Omi and Raimundo in. Omi knew my look and nodded to Raimundo, as did Clay.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Call up Kim, and explain everything, or at least get her to talk to me."

I blinked. He wanted me to get in the middle of this...I know Kimi...She would be so mad at all of us...but I suppose if Raimundo is trying to fix this...I'll get to it.

I pulled out my cell phone, pressed '1' then clicked my green call button.

"Hey Kimi! Umm yeah...favor." I waited for her suspicious reply of 'okay...' to come.

"Yeah umm...Talk to Raimundo." I jerked the phone away from my ear, and the others looked up as they heard Kimiko's voice on the other end. She had just screamed "what?" quite loud, and I believe blew out my right eardrum.

"Kimi please! At least talk to him, or...let me explain it!"

Everone could hear her quite well.

"I can't belive _you _out of all _people _would do this to _me_! I trusted you Kieko! I trusted that you wouldn't go and side with them! Well...I hope you are all happy...Raimundo, I'm even more mad at you! Clay, Omi! I'm mad at you too, and...Thanks for turnin' my best friend against me too boys! Kieko, I'm sorry, but I ain't talking to you since you did this!" With that...my ex-best friend hung up on me. For the first time in my life...she hung up on me.

"Well...There is your answer!" I growled as I pushed them out of my door and slammed it on their faces before they could get a word in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Long update time, I know...but...it's done now! Yayness! I'm sorry to say, I lost my notebook to Destiny, so...I'll be starting up a new fanfiction...check that one out, Kayz:D thanks a million guys! Please review, and keep reading! Sorry about the Destiny thing, and just to let you know, once I find that notebook, I will start updating again ASAP! Thanks to those who review though, ummz, a pie for all who do! lawlz :) check out the next update! Sorry if it's a little shorter than usual.

Next Update: The Fire Burns Inside


	10. Truth To Be Told

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 10...Truth to be Told**

One thing before I start...I've decided it's taking WAY too long to update ALL of my stories...so, I'm going to finish this one, then finish the other ones...I'll give you the order at a later time. Thanks you guys:) Hope ya'll understand :D

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"Hey Kimi! Umm yeah...favor." I waited for her suspicious reply of 'okay...' to come._

_"Yeah umm...Talk to Raimundo." I jerked the phone away from my ear, and the others looked up as they heard Kimiko's voice on the other end. She had just screamed "what?" quite loud, and I believe blew out my right eardrum._

_"Kimi please! At least talk to him, or...let me explain it!"_

_Everone could hear her quite well._

_"I can't belive you out of all people would do this to me! I trusted you Kieko! I trusted that you wouldn't go and side with them! Well...I hope you are all happy...Raimundo, I'm even more mad at you! Clay, Omi! I'm mad at you too, and...Thanks for turnin' my best friend against me too boys! Kieko, I'm sorry, but I ain't talking to you since you did this!" With that...my ex-best friend hung up on me. For the first time in my life...she hung up on me._

_"Well...There is your answer!" I growled as I pushed them out of my door and slammed it on their faces before they could get a word in._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_I cannot believe Kieko would do that to me!! I thought she was my friend, and she goes and stabs me in the back! This is all Raimundo's fricken fault! I had it totally fine before he came along!_

_I hate him, hate him, hate him!_

Kimiko fumed as she threw her phone on her bed next to her. She wanted to hate everyone in that school for the rest of her life. She wished she could, and she could if she really wanted to, but she knew that it would ruin her social status for life.

Her mind began to swirl with a ton of different thoughts, all mixed up, and unreadable. Although, there was one thought, just in the back of her mind...It was the only readable one out of them all.

_"Is Raimundo really the enemy so to speak, or is it just that I'm being stubborn, and cannot accept that the guy I like would rather go out with that bit-"_

That's when the thought began to get fuzzy, and soon unreadable. She flopped back, and pulled her knees into her chest, turning on her side while doing so.

Tears rolled down her cheeks at a slant, making drops on her light pink quilt. She carefully reached out her hand, slow and steady, to her cell phone, wrapped her slim fingers around it, and pulled it to her knees, into the position she was moments before.

Fiddling with the pink object with a small and faded blinking light in a square in the middle of the front.

She finally focused nough on the phone, realizing the light for the first time. She sat up quickly, flinging the object open.

A tiny an digital envelope came sliding into sight on her screen, and it opened itself, popping out a small piece of paper that said "!New text message!" She sigh and slowly clicked the 'read' botton.

It read:

_Kimi,_

_im so sry but i dont think its fair for u 2 do this to me...we're friends after all! or at least were, unless u decided we werent anymore. i just wanted to hlp rai...i mean he rly needs 2 tlk to u! i really wasnt suppose 2 tell u this but i mean he wants 2 fix wht he did. i guess thts all im gunna say til decde to tlk 2 me._

_cya l8ter,_

_Kieko_

More tears fell from Kimiko's eyes as she pressed the reply botton.

Quickly pressing some bottons on her phone (fast texter P) she clicked reply, her tears falling harder every second.

She took out her IPod, put the headphones in and layed back down on the bed and turned on sad song.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko paced the floor, obviously waiting for a text back (and hoping) from Kimiko, and also waiting for the three boys outside her door to stop yelling apologies.

"It's okay you guys!" she finally screamed, making everything go silent. Until there was that familiar lyrics of a song for her ringtone.

_It's really good to hear your voice,_

_Saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet!_

_Coming from the_

_Lips of an Angel,_

_Hearin' those words,_

_It sounds so sweet!_

She flipped open the phone, cutting the lyrics off.

A small and digital envelope flew into view on her screen, and a piece of paper came out that said "!New Text Message!"

She smiled when she saw it was from Kimiko.

_I'm sorry._

_Please don't be mad._

That's all it said, but Kieko knew what it meant. She smiled as she picked up her purse, stuffed her cell phone inside, and flung the back door open to make sure the boys didn't follow her.

She walked close to the house, and when she got to the end, she peered around the corner. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo stood there, still yelling and knocking on the door. Obviously, they hadn't heard her yell of frusteration and desperate cry for silence earlier over all of the yelling at her door.

Chuckling, she slid into the crowd of the street and began to make her way to Kimiko's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko knocked on the door to hear rapid footsteps. Before she could tell what was happening there was...

A door flung open,

Uncontrolable sobs,

And arms clung around her neck tightly, and words that came out muffled as her best friend cried on her shoulder.

"Kimi..." Kieko said softly. Her sobs became ten times worse at the sound of Kieko's voice.

"Kimiko...it's okay, I'm here." Kieko, after about three minutes of total stun of Kimiko's sudden action of clinglyness hugged her back.

The moment Kieko returned the hug, Kimiko's sobs became a LOT softer, and soon, she let go of her friend, and the sobs became whimpers, and the whimpers became sniffles.

Kimiko then chuckled a little. "Look at me! I'm such a mess!"

Kieko returned the friendlyness. "We need to fix that...and...where are your crutches?"

"Walkable cast...Papa just got it for me after I got home." Her hair fell over her face as she put her head down.

"Kimi...this isn't your fault, and no one's gunna hate you...but you just gotta know...yeah...everyone hates Ashley, and I think whoever goes out of her has had a serious fall on their head..." they both laughed at that comment. "But...Raimundo's new...he will learn in time that Ashley's nothing but a total...bitch! Or...he'll learn to accept her, and maybe like her, but it's really Raimundo's choice Kimi...I know you like him and all, but ya know, maybe it will turn out in the end."

"Yeah...you're right..." she said, lifting her head to reveal a smile.

The rest of the night, they talked about guys, makeup, clothes, what they were going to do on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday and gossiping about people in their grade, trying to get their minds off of the stress that had been slowly engulfing them throughout the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko woke up to a beeping sound on her alarm, and she slammed her hand down on it to shut it up. She was about to roll over when she saw it was 6:30. Her eyes flew open and she scrambled out of her bed and into her closet, pulling out jean caprees, a solid white shirt with a light pink heart in the middle, with a long and flaired sleeve on one side, and no sleeve on the other. Then she pulled out black, flatfoot (she isn't actually flatfooted, but you know the look of those, they have no arch) with three white strips going down the side and white laces.

Then she put on a choker that said Kimiko on it, and silver hoops with a small light pink bead, and a charm braclet on.

She went to the bathroom, and put her hair up in a messy and high ponytail, her hair staying it's natual color and then she ran down the stairs, hugged her Papa good-bye and she ran out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where's Kim!!" Kieko moaned.

"I haven't seen her." Sakura sighed.

Suddenly, Ashley burst through the two girls, cutting right in between then, because Raimundo, Omi, and Clay were walking up to the school.

"Raimi-Pohh!" Ashley waved, her strong perfume almost choking the two other girls. Once she ran down to the totally frozen in horror Raimundo guarded by Omi and Clay, Sakura and Kieko moved back together and Sakura said something in that tone so Ashley didn't care, and loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ashley's got a new nickname, and her perfume smells like dead fish, and wet cat!" Everyone who heard it cracked up and sent a head jerk Sakura's way, approving of her comment.

Just as Ashley was jumping up and down infront of Raimundo's horror struck face, and pushing the other two boys to one side, Kimiko came running up behind them.

She paused for a moment, then smirked at her good idea. She began to run again, and since there was just enough room between Omi and Raimundo's she ran right through it, knocking Ashley's already damaged head with her book bag that had a couple text books in it.

Ashley fell over, and started screaming, and fake tears began to fill her eyes.

Everyone stared at Kimiko for a moment before they burst out laughing. Even Raimundo laughed, but after Ashley kicked him in the shin to get him to notice her sitting on the ground, waiting to be pulled up, he stopped. And, to everyones surprise, when she held up her hand, Raimundo just walked right by with Omi and Clay.

Ashley's face was totally dumbfounded, it was almost sad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soon after Omi, Clay and Raimundo walked by Ashley, Raimundo broke off from the other two and ran past Kieko, Kimiko, and Sakura into the building.

"What was that about?" Kimiko said, recovering from her laugh.

"He said some jocks or someone wanted to talk to him...something about the swim team I believe."

"Heh, living in Rio, must have his perks on swimming-" Kimiko clamped a hand over her mouth...and the others knew just as well as her...that she was easing up slowly on Raimundo.

Kieko gave her a playfull glare, and a wicked smile came to her face, and that wretched glint sparked in her eyes, and Kimiko gave her a death glare.

"Shut up Kieko!" she screamed playfully and began to stomp away.

"I didn't say a thing!" Kieko laughed running behind her with Sakura close at her side.

Omi and Clay laughed and decided to go to their lockers early for once, knowing that there was no point in getting involved in one of Kimiko and Kieko's eye conversations that only Sakura and Yuri could read.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you in?"

"Yeah I'm in!"

"Cool...good to have you on the team!"

"Thanks man."

"No prob!"

Raimundo walked out of the chlorine fragrenced room with a pool in it.

He then saw Clay standing there, smirking at him.

"What?" he asked him.

"You get accepted onto the swim team?"

"Yeah...it's gunna be cool now."

"Sweet."

They both laughed as they went to class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day went on like normal, and at lunch, Ashley decided not to sit by everyone, but dragged Raimundo to an empty table and started chewing him out.

"RAIMUNDO-POOH PEDROSA, WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME UP WHEN _KIMIKO-CHAN_ PUSHED ME DOWN? AND WHY DID YOU LAUGH? AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE???" She kept screaming the same three questions over and over again, and Raimundo's cheeks turned a crimson red, and he sunk in his chair.

Kimiko and Kieko looked at each other, and both of their eyes were soft.

Suddenly Kimiko got up, picked up her tray, walked across the lunch room, making all the snickering stop, and everyone was silent except for Ashley's screaming demands of question. Since Ashley wasn't right up in Raimundo's face, since Raimundo had scooted away and sunk in his seat, Ashley didn't notice there was a lot of room between them, she just thought that she was really close to him, screaming at his face.

Kimiko swiftly walked right up to the table and sat down right inbetween Raimundo and Ashley. Ashley looked taken back, and she blinked, making everything silent. Raimundo sat up straight and blinked at Kimiko aswell, but was glad Ashley had shut up...but not for long.

"_Kimi-chan...DEARY, _why exactly did you sit between Raimundo and I when we were engaged in deep conversation?" a couple people laughed at that comment, but since Ashley couldn't tell who was laughing, she couldn't send anyone but the wall infront of her a death glare, as if it was the walls fault.

"I thought I'd come sit by my dearest friend!"

"You and Raimundo...You are fighting!" she whined, thinking that Raimundo was going to dump her for Kimiko.

"No...not him!" she glanced at Raimundo, giving him a slight wink. "You!" She said in a high-pitch squealy voice. Half of the lunch roam bust out laughing, not able to hold it in after that comment, and the other half was so stunned, they couldn't even laugh.

Kieko, while laughing her head off, got up and walked across the cafiteria and jerked her head to the left, signalling for Raimundo to move over more. He happily did, to be away from Ashley even more. Kieko sat down next to Kimiko. Kimiko then turned away from the bright redded face of Ashley to start talking to Kieko. Soon after, Clay and Omi joined then, and they went on like it was a normal lunch. Ashley just stood there, in the same potion, except a little more straight, as she was when she was screaming at Raimundo. Her mouth would open, then shut, trying to think of the right words to say.

When lunch was finally over, everyone got up and talked there way to their lockers, until each parted to go their seperate ways.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo quickly went through the hallways to his next class, trying to find Kieko. When he finally saw her two ponytails swaying back and fourth, he ran to catch up with her.

"Kieko!"

"Yeah?" she actually smiled at him.

"What was up with lunch?"

"We thought you should get a break...yeah...you're going out with her, but...EVERYONE even if they're in love with Ashley...should get a break." They both laughed as they kept walking.

"Get your swim team spot?" Kieko finally asked.

"Yeah."

"You know I'm on the girl's team."

"Really...?"

"Yeah. It's excillent, they guys are really good...we practice against them sometimes."

"That's cool...maybe I'll see you at a few practices."

"Yeah...count on it." she said as they turned into the class room.

They sat in the second to last row, closest to the back of the classroom, and took out some paper.

"Okay, we're going to watch a video!" the teacher said smiling.

Everyone smiled back at her, saying "Yay, bring it on!"

Just as the video started, on something totally random, and so off the unit they were on, Kieko took out a pen and began writing furiously, then when she finished, she folded it up neatly and passed it to Raimundo's desk.

He unfolded it and read.

(Kieko **_bold&italic _**Raimundo **bold**)

_**Didn't Yuri give you a note yesterday that said things would clear up?**_

**Yeah. How'd you know?**

_**Lucky guess...**_

**Really?**

_**No...she told me.**_

**Oh. I see.**

_**Well she was right. No one is really mad at you anymore. Sure...no one likes that you're going out with Ashley, cept those few, but...It's your choice, and well...Maybe she'll change because she's going out with you. But...no one's mad...just...don't bring Ashley around if you know what's best.**_

**I'll remember that.**

_**Cool, it's for sure then...no one's gunna be mad.**_

**Cool.**

_**Yep.**_

**And Kieko?**

_**Yes?**_

**Thanks.**

_**You're welcome:)**_

Just as Raimundo got the note back, the lights went back on.

"Okay...well since that was a little shorter than everyone expected...and...we have thirty minutes of classtime left...how about we take a pop quiz!" she said, acting a little more like herself. She was grinning like crazy, but after all the groans of disappointment, her expression went blankly annoyed.

"No talking, no cheating, and turn your test in up here when you are done...this will be 1 of your grade. Don't screw up!" she snapped.

"No pressure..." a guy infront mumbled.

"You want to repeat that!?" she snapped. That was the thing with this teacher. By second hour, she totally hated everyone. And if she asked you a question, you didn't dare not answer her back again, but some...thought it was funny and decided to be cocky.

"I said...no pressure."

"Principals office...now! And...take this quiz with you, no cheating!"

"How in the world would I cheat in the office!" he exclaimed quietly walking out the door.

The old teacher decided to ignore that comment, but being ten times more annoyed, she put in some extra stuff.

"You have five minutes to complete this test, when I say go...you go...when I say stop, you better fricken stop!"

Everyone got there pencils ready. "Go!"

The only thing you could hear in that classroom was the clock ticking, and pencils moving. Almost no one knew anything on the quiz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko sigh. Her class sucked right after lunch. She had it with Yuri, Sakura, Haroki (i think that was her name :P), Kailie, Kalli, Omi, and Clay. Some bounch, but at least the class wasn't hard. You just sat there and took notes about what the teacher said, and for test grades, he asked you to turn all of your notes in. It wasn't hard, but doing that for eighty minutes...it got boring sometimes.

"Now...when the wind moves east, and-"

_**Ring!**_

The bell rang.

Everyone shot from class, not caring about when the wind moved east.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The last class went by pretty fast, and Kieko and Kimiko waved good-bye and started walking home.

"Well...that was an interesting day." Kieko stated, breaking the silence as if it were thin, thin ice.

"Yeah, I agree."

"So...what do you want to do with the guys tonight?"

"Make a break for the mall? Try and see if we can snatch some of that great chocolate at that one store."

"You mean that one that Omi's mum owns?"

"Yeah."

"We should. I seriously bet they don't have chocolate like that in Brazil!"

"Yeah..."

"You know Kimi..." Kieko stated, trying to ease her way into the subject.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you aren't mad anymore. Because really...I think he still likes you."

"He's going out with-"

"Who would like Ashley?"

"Good point." Kimiko sigh.

"Do you like him?"

"Kieko!" Kimiko laughed, stopping and facing her friend.

"What? I'm just asking."

"What do you think?" Kimiko eyed her friend.

"Yes?"

Kimiko sent a playful death glare, but didn't answer.

"Ohh, I think I hit the nail on the head!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kimiko asked, beginning to walk once again.

"It means Kimiko..." Kieko started in a matter-of-fact tone. "I answered correctly."

"Okay Kieko...swear you won't say anything to anyone, or even right now you won't laugh."

"Okay..."

"Swear it!"

"I swear I won't say anything to anyone, or even right now I won't laugh."

"Truth to be told...I do..."

The ends of Kieko's lips twitched up into a small smile.

_Perfect..._ she thought to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry it was a short and uneventful chapter, but...you know I needed to get that end in there, and another day of school. Next chapter will be chocolate shop, mall, breeze through school and Raimundo's first swim practice with the girls. Fun fun! Please review and keep reading. and sorry for the long wait, but I'm going to just finish this one before finishing, or even start writing more chapters for the other ones. Well umm...I guess, hope you like the chapter! I'll update sooner, I can promise you that:)


	11. Quality Time

**Foreign Exchange**

"You're going to LOVE this place Raimundo, my Mum makes the best chocolate like...ever!" They walked into the store, laughing at Omi's excitement.

"Why hello Omi! I didn't know you'd be coming today...thought that'd be tomorrow."

"They umm...actually..." Omi studdered, not quite sure how to put it, because...when his mother expected things, he didn't really have excuses as to why they went the way they did, even if she wasn't mad.

"Raimundo and I have a swim meet tomorrow Mrs. Greensburg."

"Ohh I see...well, Raimundo; Kieko dear, have fun with that!" she smiled. "What can I get for you all today?"

"The usual Mum for us, and for Raimundo..." Omi wondered what he should get.

"Got one of your great suggestions Mrs. Greensburg?" Kimiko asked.

"I bet he hasn't had chocolate as good as yours." Clay added.

"Well...he could get the milk chocolate, whipped cream, dark chocolate shavings mixed and dark chocolate sauce on top?"

"Ohh...your specialty!" Kieko and Kimiko sigh, thinking of the delicous treat.

"Sure." Raimundo said, smiling.

"And how about your chocolate pieces?" She asked.

"Once again...the usual." Omi said.

"Raimundo?" Omi's mother asked.

"I'll have the white chocolate truffle, pure chocolate mix."

"Great choice!" Kimiko giggled.

"That's the kind Kim always gets...she loves it." Clay whispered to Raimundo. He nodded, looking at the drinks being made.

When the drinks and chocolate were finally handed out, Omi's mother said, "By the way kids, it's on the house...enjoy!" just as they were sitting down to eat/drink.

They all smiled happily as they enjoyed their chocolate retreat and chatted away.

As the night went on, Kimiko and Kieko occationally stepped into a store and came back with a bag, but other than that, they just explored the mall, letting Raimundo see all to see in the best mall in Tokyo.

* * *

In the last second of the mall they had to go into, Kieko and Kimiko scrambled in, this time, taking Omi with them to ask an opinion on the way it looked on them. Of course, Raimundo and Clay would have gone in, but Clay wasn't a very 'tasteful' person when it came to girl shopping, and Raimundo decided to wait with Clay.

"Hey Clay."

"Yeah?"

"You think you could get Kieko to write down Ashley's address?"

"Sure...but why?"

"You'll see tomorrow."

"Okay..."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Sure enough, when Kieko came out, Clay pulled her to one side as the others walked on, and gave her a piece of paper and a pen, and she wrote down Ashley's address. (don't ask how she knows.)

The mall was finally over and Omi's mother drove them home, but...once Raimundo got to Clay's house, he told Clay he was going to do something really quick and that he'd be back in no time at all. Clay just shrugged and let him go without much hastle.

* * *

Raimundo walked into the flower shop and got a boquet of white daisies. _She won't be to expensive! _He thought to himself. As he walked down the street, it got later and later, darker and darker. Finally he got to the address, took out his pen and paper and began to write. Then, he put the note in the boquet, put it on the doormat, rang the doorbell and ran. As he slid around the corner he heard running footsteps, the door open then a giggle. There was a scream.

"ASHLEY, SOMEONE LEFT SOMETHING FOR YOU ON THE FRONT MAT!!!"

"DON'T READ IT AMY!!" He heard Ashley scream.

The girl named Amy giggled and skipped away as Ashley stepped to the door.

She took the boquet, sigh and squealed at the thought of who it was, then...she opened the note and read.

* * *

The next day Kimiko and Kieko dressed in skirts...Kieko was in a soft and smooth skirt (white), and Kimiko's was a jean skirt. Kieko put on a blue tank top, Kimiko a pink, and Kieko wore a white cover-up, and Kimiko a jean jacket. Kieko dyed her hair a brownish red, and curled it wavy, and then put clips in on the sides, to keep the hair out of her face, and Kimiko dyed her hair chocolate brown and put it up in pig tails with ribbon tying it up. The ribbon fell long enough so it was braided in with the hair.

When they arrived at school, Ashley approached them almost immediatly. Her face was almost pure red, making the two giggle.

"Hey Ashi, what's up?" Kimiko asked, her eyes flickering with amusement.

"KIMIKO...YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?!?!?"

"Did what?" Asked Kieko, obviously curious about what she had to say.

"GAVE RAIMUNDO THIS NOTE!!!"

"Well...if you plan on letting me see it, then I'd be happy to read it and see if I did, but otherwhise-"

"OH MY GOD, YOU DID, KIMIKO! I AM _SO_ GUNNA GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! SO GOING TO!!!!!!"

She stomped off as Kimiko and Kieko laughed their heads off, approaching the boys and the rest of the group.

"What was that all about?" Kieko finally asked Raimundo.

"Oh you mean the note?" Clay asked, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah." Kimiko stated quickly.

"Yeah, man...you should have heard her this morning. She blew up in Raimundo's face, and when Omi tried to speak, she blew up in his face...then...When Raimundo stood up for Omi and said he didn't do anything wrong, she thought someone else gave it to her, then...you showed up and she spazzed on you." Yuri giggled softly.

"What'd it say?" The two said together.

* * *

Ashley read the note once more.

_Ashley,_

_You have a really bad attitude, and supposivly you smell like dead fish..._

_Which I sorta agree to the one who said that._

_Umm well, I guess I should get to it._

_I'm breaking up with you Ashley, sorry...but..._

_You aren't my type...although, you probably ain't right for anyone in this school,_

_Ashley..._

_Get some help,_

_You got anger issues._

_-Raimundo :)_

She screamed and ripped up the note, sending a death glare at anyone who stopped and looked at her...even if it was barely an odd look.

* * *

School went by like a breeze, and everything was pretty good except for the occational mutter of Ashley in some peoples classes.

Soon it was the end of the day, and Kieko pulled Raimundo aside, as everyone walked on.

"Swimming practice Rai!" She smiled, obviously excited.

"Cool!" He replied as they walked to the locker rooms downstairs.

* * *

Kieko came out with a red two piece with a thick strip in the middle, to make a one piece in the front, and a two piece in the back. As she came out, she saw all of her last years fellow team mates sitting by the edge of the pool, screaming and cheering at her.

"Hey girls!" she squealed going over and hugging each of them.

"Man, it's GREAT to have everyone back!" Jenna, a girl from America, implied.

"I agree." Yuri laughed.

They heard a noise, and all looked in the same direction.

"The guys are coming out!" Kieko whispered loudly.

"The biggest entrance of the year!" Kailie sigh.

Sure enough, one by one, all the guys came out and did a flip into the pool, impressing some of the girls wildly.

And last, but not least...Raimundo came out, and gave a perfect flip, making all of the girls cheer.

"You chickies scared to get wet?" one guy called, splashing Kailie who was lounging close to the edge of the pool, with one leg in the water.

"Matt!" She squealed as he tugged at her hand, pulling her in.

"Ohh! You pull one in you die!" Yuri laughed, jumping in from her spot on the steps with about two inches of water, and her feet resting on the next step down that had six inches.

"Hey!" Matt called, signalling one of his teammates in on Yuri. Unfortunatly for the boys, Jenna jumped in and tackled that one down, calling another boy in.

Soon they were all in the water splashing at each other. The only two not joined in on it were Raimundo and Kieko.

"Come on Kieko!" Jenna laughed.

She took a smiling glance at Raimundo before jumping into the water after her teammates, helping the guys. Raimundo chuckling and followed.

After about five minutes, they stopped and all spread out into their once again lounging position, with the guys squeezing in wherever they could. Soon they were talking about the season, until two whistles blew simutaniously.

"Girls!"

"Guys!"

The two coaches stood grinning next to each other, obviously amused with how good their teams were looking this year.

"This is going to be a great year!" The girls' coach, Salina exclaimed. Just as she stated it, all the girls got up and ran to the other side of the pool.

"I agree with Salina!" Dashi, the guys coach smirked, and with a jerk of his head, the guys stood up at their end of the pool. Raimundo got up more slowly, and the coach obviously noticed.

"New guy." Matt stated, saving Dashi the trouble of asking.

"I see. Name?"

"Raimundo Pedrosa."

"You don't look like your from around here, and I haven't seen you before...new this year?"

"Exchange student. For...Clay Bailey."

"Ah...yes...his sister is...quite the character."

"You know her?"

"I teach her!"

"Ah, umm...cool?"

"No!" he laughed.

They all began, swimming laps.

About an hour and twenty eight minutes went by, and Salina called out.

"Okay, guys and girls...we need a pair to race! Last two minutes...four laps...who wants to do it!?" All hands went up except for Raimundo and Kieko's, but unfortunatly for them...they were both picked.

Standing on the diving board, they glanced at each other and nodded, telling one another to do there best...and the other didn't care who won.

"On your mark..." Dashi Started.

"Get set..." Salina renewed.

"Go!" they both screamed, and Kieko and Raimundo were off, both neck and neck. After the first lap was over, Raimundo was ahead by about a quarter of a lap, and he wasn't wearing down, but...when the third lap started, Kieko sped herself ahead of him, and on the fourth lap, he caught up to her...and they were neck and neck. Soon probably about a foot from the wall, and they both practically ran into it, touching at exactly the same time.

Both teams stood dumbstruck for a moment, but then they all started cheering as Kieko and Raimundo got out of the water, laughing as they did.

"Good job teams!" Dashi praised.

"Now, you're dismissed!" Salina told the girls.

"So are you!" Dashi nodded to the boys.

* * *

Kieko came out, looking the same as she did when she went in, and Raimundo had his T-shirt over him, and his swim trunks on, with a bag of the rest of his stuff slung over his shoulders.

When Kieko finally got to the place Raimundo and her were going to meet, she saw Omi there aswell. As Kieko approached, they just stared at each other and said nothing. Raimundo, looking back and forth to one another, decided to break the ice.

"Right...I'll just leave you two alone..." He said, as he slid to a turn and began walking back to Clay's.

"Kieko...I was curious...if...well...maybe you wanted...to do something?"

"Sure Omi!" she smiled as they began to walk.

* * *

They were in a coffee shop laughing about something Omi had just said.

"But seriously, I think she has anger issues!" Omi said, after he had settled down a little.

"ADD perhaps?"

"I think there's something more to it than that. She'd be kinda cute if she wasn't so snotty, bossy, clingy, bitter-sweet, and stupid..."

"That's a lot of things to change about the girl Omi..." Kieko laughed. "You mise well just find a girl with blonde hair who wears skirts, and has eyes sort of like a cats, and name her Ashley..." They both laughed at this. Soon, the waiter came with a sundae with two scoops.

"That's one to split?"

"Uhh...yeah..." Omi said blushing.

Kieko smiled sweetly and thanked the waiter. "Wow Omi...thank you!" she said, as they picked up their spoons and to eat their sundae.

They were standing outside the coffee shop, about ready to go their seperate ways when Omi grabbed Kieko's arm and turned her around.

"Kieko...I was wondering...If maybe you-well what I mean is...if we...if you...maybe I..." Kieko laughed and Omi stopped. He took a deep breath and continued. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" Omi asked quickly.

Kieko smiled softly and kissed Omi before turning. Omi thought that meant a no, but just as Kieko was falling into a steady step she called back. "I'd love to Omi!"

He smiled at her and then turned his back to hers, then walked down and turned the corner. When he turned, he stopped and cheer loudly, doing a small dance, that made people stop and look.

Everything was going great for him...and...things were just going to get greater, until...Raimundo asked for a favor from him. Although...maybe even then...it would help him get along with his feelings for Kieko...he wouldn't know, until he was actually asked.

* * *

Sorry that was short, but I thought I needed to update for you guys. Hope you liked the chapter, and please review. Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing. Keep reading, the next update will hopefully come soon! Tell me what you think:D 


	12. The Date

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 12...The Date**

_"Omi, this has really been a great time!" Kieko laughed._

_"I know, it's been great for me too." He agreed._

_There was a slight pause before he spoke again._

_"Kieko...I'd...love to do this again sometime..." Omi studdered._

_Suddenly, Kieko burst into tears. "Oh I'm sorry Omi! I'm sorry...we can't do this again! I fear it's already hurt our friendship enough!" She turned and ran out of his sight, leaving him there, dumbstruck, and just blinking._

_He then looked down, and brought his hand out from behind his back. In his hand there was a rose. He dropped it on the ground, and even though it was as if the flower was pleading with him not to, her stomped it into the ground, turned...and began home..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Omi jolted up quickly, taking a deep breath and looking around. He was in his normal room, and his alarm was going off. What had just happened? Was it real? Of course not...it was just a dream, but...he couldn't help to wonder afterwards...He then looked at the clock, and his eyes almost fell out of his head. It was 6:30. He had set his alarm for that time to make sure he had enough time to think of what he would say to Kieko, and where to bring her, because...he thought he'd be ready..but when he got home from school he had layed down on his bed to think about things...and ended up falling asleep.

He scrambled up and looked for some super nice clothes. He had told Kieko at school to dress in formal, and he himself didn't even have a plan on what he was going to wear.

He finally picked something he wore to a wedding last summer, and then started thinking about something to say to Kieko when he first picked her up.

"Hey Kieko...You look nice tonight! No...too cheesy. Ummm..." He pondered this for a bit in his head, and while doing so, he picked through his mother's freshly picked flowers to find Kieko a rose. He believed that she thought it was good that Omi kept it simple, but then again...he hadn't thought she would have said yes, and now...nerves were getting ahold of him, because of his dream.

Then he found the perfect thing to say. _Hi Kieko...You look great! she will laugh, then I'll say...Ready to go? She'll say yes, then...We will get...uhh yeah...into the limo I suppose (_yes, he rented one...just for them._) then she'll ask where we going? then I'll say the name, then she'll have her own expression...then...I guess that's close to when I give her the rose? I guess..._

He took one last glance at the clock before shooting out the door, to see the limo waiting there. He got in quickly, and gave the driver her address.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi walked quickly up to Kieko's door, obviously knowing he was late. He knocked quickly, and he heard footsteps to the door.

He could hear the click of heels, so he wondered if it was Kieko. Omi also couldn't see who it was through the glass on the sides of the doors.

Once it opened, he had what he was gunna say in his head, but...when he saw Kieko...all of his planning went down the drain.

"Hey Omi." she smiled.

Her hair was put up into a delacate bun with hair clips keeping it in place, with her hair its natual color, and she had on a light red eye shadow, and perfect, unclumped mascara with eyeliner that looked natual, and her blush was a rosie pink, making it also look natual, and her lips were a soft and comforting red. Her earings were one strand for about a half an inch, then they cut off into three. The middle had two strands coming off, one on each side, and they were all set with diamonds. She had a layer necklace with a red ruby and diamond pattern.

She had on a strapless red dress on, with a lining around her top half (if you catch my drift) and a diamond in the center of her chest. The dress ruffled virtically and went down to about her knees, but the back went down a little longer. She had on black strap heels, and held a purse that matched her dress. A base red, with a black strap to hold onto. She wore a ruby braclet on her right hand (the one holding the purse).

Omi just stood there, dumbstruck and checking her out. He looked from her hair to her shoes, then from her shoes to her hair.

"Omi?" she giggled as he shook his head.

"Umm...hey Kieko...you look...wow."

"Thanks." she smiled as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Uhh, um...shall we go?"

"We shall!" she laughed as she took his arm and they walked to the limo. When they were on the last step off of her small porch, he tripped, probably from being really nervous, and she almost fell with him, but he caught her by putting up both of his hands, and giving pressure in on her back.

"Omi!" she began to laugh after he did. "Are you alright?"

"yeah...yeah I'm fine." He said getting up. They finally got to the limo, and he opened the door for her, then got in himself.

"Wow...You worked really hard on this Omi."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"So...where are we going?"

He smirked as she sent him an anxious glare. "The blue palm."

"The Blue Palm! That place is almost impossible to get reservations for!"

"I did it!" he smiled proudly. "Oh and here...this is for you. " He pulled out the rose and she gasped in delight.

"Thank you Omi! It's beautiful!"

He smiled once more. "You're very welcome!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got to the dinner place, things didn't go very well. First off...The person behind the counter accidently gave their reservations to someone else, and those someone elses had already gotton there. They had a choice to wait for two hours until a table opened, or...go somewhere else.

They decided to leave, but..every other really romantic restaurant was booked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi sighed. Kieko stopped him and looked him in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...we've spent half the night trying to find a place to eat...we are now walking through a park...not done anything yet."

Kieko let him over to a bench, and put her shoes down. (she'd taken them off...you know how heels get) "Omi...even though, yeah...we haven't had any luck with your original plan...it's still been really fun for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah...and besides...who wants to go to the blue palm in a tight dress and shoes that kill your feet...sit there for two hours as the waiters and waitresses will be way to busy to deal with two fourteen year olds first."

"I guess you're right."

"Now come on." she pulled him up, and she began to run.

"Where are you going?" he asked, laughing.

"You'll see!" she returned the friendly chuckle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When she finally slowed down, they were at a chili cheese dog stand.

"Two please." she said, digging in her purse for money.

After she payed and the guy gave her the hotdogs, she gave one to Omi, and they walked back to a bench and ate. "See...this is cute. We are in a really beautiful park, eating chili cheese dogs."

"I think it's rather sad." Omi stated, taking a bite.

Kieko began to laugh histaricly. "I agree!"

After they ate their hotdogs, they went for a walk, aiming for the park.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko dropped her shoes and her purse, and sat on a swing, expecting Omi to sit next to her. Instead, he went behind her, and pushed her. She giggled, and it was silent, besides the sway of the swing.

"Omi..." she sigh, as he stopped the swing.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Omi..." she said, as tears rolled slowly down her cheeks, although unsmearing/unrunning any of her makeup.

"Sorry? Sorry fo-" he was cut off.

She kissed him, and it soon became deep and passionate. Omi was just about to greet her lips with his tongue, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Omi." she said, as she got up with her shoes and purse and walked away, running every now and then.

He glared a hole through the sand, then looked straight ahead.

"Why me?" he got up and wlaked the other direction, towards home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko burst through the door of her house, and ran upstairs to her room immediately. She threw her shoes and purse onto the chair, and fell on her bed, her face snug into a pillow as she cried. After about five minutes, she pulled her face up from the pillow, and got up, and walked to her jewlery box. She opened it, and it began to play a soothing song.

Kieko didn't look up...she didn't want to look into the mirror, but...she took off her braclet, and her necklace, and then her earings. She then looked up to see her bun was coming out, so now it looked like a small bun, with a ponytail. Her mascara and eye liner was drawing down the line of her eyes. Her eyeshadow and lipstick although, were still pretty perfect. She walked into her pajama part of her closet and grabbed gray sweatpants with a white line going down the side, and a pink tank top. She then went into the bathroom and washed the makup off of her face.

She then slipped out of her tight dress, just dropping it to the floor, and then slipped on her sweats, and her tanktop. She then went to her bed, and pulled back all of the coverings. Then she collapsed into it, and pulled them over her, letting the tears roll once again, as she fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi got home, and saw his parents had gone to bed. He simply just put the things he wore in the back of his small closet, and changed into white boxers with red dice on them, and a gray tank top shirt, and dropped onto his bed, and pulled a blanket over him, not wanting to think about the kiss, then the rejection.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry the chapter was short, but...the date didn't take much detail since it was a total mess. Hope you liked it! Review and keep reading...thanks! And sorry I haven't updated in a while:D Tell me what you think.


	13. Shake

**Foreign Exchange**

**_Note: _**Okay, umm, same chapter, but there was something at the end that I had to fix, so it's the same...trust me on that, so don't be alarmed, or excited i didn't update again...but it's coming soon:D thanks soo very much! ♥

**Chapter 13...Shake**

**Kieko's PoV**

What have I done? Why did I do it? I don't understand. Why'd my feet and my mind take me away, tell me to go, but my heart said stay? Why once again did I do this? Why did it happen again? Why does it have to be this way? Why did _I _let it happen again? The same thing twice, I can't do it again...I cannot hurt myself, and the other...the one that I'm with, but...it keeps happening. Is there something wrong with me? Or maybe the guys I choose? I couldn't really say...I'm just lost, and confused...my mind is twisted, my body is numb? What have I done?

I lied in bed, repeating this little...question frenzy to myself, over and over...and surprisingly...I remembered every word, every accent, everything I inphesized, everything...

_Ring! Ring!_

My room phone went off...why would anyone calling me call my room phone? What about my cell phone? If I have a cell phone...yeah, that's seperate...and my room phone is seperate...then...it can't be someone for my parents...

My answering machine then went off, but I didn't bother to pick it up until I heard who it was.

"Hey it's Kieko, Talk to me, and I'll talk to you! Thanks! Bye!" I heard my own voice record, then...a beep, then...the other voice.

"Kieko! Come on, wake up girl! I know it went bad, otherwhise...you would have picked up your cell phone in the first 25 (litterly, check your calls) times I called you! You don't take that long of showers...even when your depressed. Please...I know you're right there...what else would you be doing at the moment? Come on Kie-"

"YOU KNOW, MAYBE I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS TOO KIMIKO!" I had picked up the phone and screamed into it. But, as soon as I screamed it, I slammed the phone down, and didn't hear a ring for the next several minutes, so...I regreted what I said.

Then the phone rang. I didn't bother to answer, because I didn't dare say anything else bad to her.

"Hey it's Kieko, Talk to me, and I'll talk to you! Thanks! Bye!" My voice went off again, and the beep, then Kimiko's voice came back.

"I-I'm sorry Kieko...I didn't mean to upset you...and...when and _IF _(no pressure) you wanna talk...call me on my cell." Then I heard the line go dead...and I sighed.

Great.

The best thing that could happen to me!

I get my best friend mad at me!

How great!

I just decided to take a little nap...after all...it was only 10:00a.m., Saturday morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal PoV**

She could remember the kiss.

How passinate.

How great.

And how wonderful, the second kiss of her life time was.

Second? She had one before?

It was Omi's first...

She'd been in Tokyo all of her life...

How had she had her first kiss before...and not remember it...

Or why...why didn't Omi recall it.

Did she not give him enough time?

It was that, yes...but...

It wasn't all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko put her phone down finally after about four minutes, after her last message...her last finished message anyways. To Kieko. She knew how upset Kieko was...and it wasn't just from gut instinct. Omi had told Clay and Raimundo, and...Clay called her, and told her about it. Thus, why she called Kieko so early, otherwhise...she would have still been asleep.

Of course, Kimiko wasn't one to sleep in late, and waist her day, but...after eventful weeks at school, she set a goal to sleep at least until 10a.m...and this was one of those days. Unfortunatly, the young girl didn't get her wish.

Clay was told (and told Kimiko aswell) that Omi had called the morning after his disastorous date. He called Clay up immediatly when he woke up...which...was quite early, because he couldn't sleep after that. It was...Clay yawned at the thought of 6:45a.m. and thought that Kimiko should know right away, but, decided not to bug her, until he knew Kieko was awake. On average, Kieko slept until 8:30a.m. every Saturday and Sunday, and days off aswell, unless something was going to go on in the morning that was too important to miss.

Kimiko called almost immediatly after Clay hung up the phone, only to get this...Perfect for her.

She got up from her bed and went into her closet. She pulled out a orange tank top ruffled at the bottom, and a white see-through cover up with an orange skirt and a white see-through cover up that covered only one leg, but it wasn't attached...so it was more like a piece of material tied around her waist. She then grabbed a necklace with a cursive K on a silver chain, silver hoop earings, a good amount of bangles, and a chain linked anklet and went to take a shower.

When she got out, got dressed, put on some make up and her jewelery, and showed the layers in her natual black hair and put a wave in it, she got a matching orange purse and put make up, her cell phone, money, and an IPod inside.

She then put on white flip flops with a thick heel (connected to the rest of the sole) and set out to Kieko's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko groaned. She knew after that phone call, Kimiko was bound to be at her house any time, but...she just didn't feel too hyped up to get up.

She heard a knock downstairs, but really didn't think it'd be Kimiko for two reasons. One, because how could Kimiko get here so fast? And two...if it were Kimiko, it would have been a pound.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Kimiko stood there, a playfully angry glare planted on her face that would have made Kieko laughed if she wasn't feel so horrible.

Kimiko smiled lightly at her friend, and Kieko groaned, flopping back onto the bed. She then heard footsteps, a door open, and more footsteps. She heard scrapping of hangers on the bars for her clothes. Kimiko then came out with a jean skirt and a white halter top with white flip flops (like Kimiko's).

"Take a shower...please Kieko...it will help...trust me..."

Kieko got right up, knowing that Kimiko wouldn't stop bugging her unless she did. After the water started, Kimiko picked out a white and blue choker, silver hoop earings with a blue diamond on them, and a charm braclet, and a chain linked anklet with blue beads on it for Kieko to wear.

After Kieko came out and sat on her bed to put on the jewelery, Kimiko finally decided to get to the bottom of it.

"What happened Kieko?"

Kieko sigh, "I didn't want it to happen again..."

Kimiko knew exactly what that meant...

_**Flashback...**_

_Best Friends...Destinal Lovers..._

_A girl giggled and jumped up into a hug of a tall boy._

_"Hey!" she kissed him._

_"Hey." he said back, returning the kiss after she pulled back._

_"Where are we gunna go?" she asked, as he set her down._

_"You'll see!" he laughed, taking her hand and running off._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_When they got to their destination of The Blue Palm, he brought her inside and told the guy behind the counter their reservations, and he brought them to their seats immediately._

_They happily talked, ordered, and when their food came, they talked and ate aswell._

_And after they were finished, they left, with him paying the bill._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Kieko fell into the grass ontop of the boy. She laughed as he helped her sit up._

_They both looked down, then back up at each other...getting closer and closer...inch by inch._

_Their lips connected._

_Eyes closed._

_Passinate poured into it._

_All of it._

_They then pulled back, each of their foreheads leaned against the other's._

_"I love you..." Kieko said in a whisper._

_The boy, Aaron, looked down, and pulled back even more from Kieko. He got up and turned._

_Kieko got up, confused as ever._

_"I'm sorry Kieko..." he whispered, walking away._

_"Aaron!" she called, quickly trotting to catch up to his back._

_"It's ruined...I'm sorry."_

_He left her there, as she plotted onto her knees._

_Tears rolled down her eyes, bringing her make up with it._

_**End Flashback...**_

"But with Omi...did you really believe that it would?" Kimiko said, getting up and leaving.

Kieko looked at a picture of the four of them on a nightstand, framed in a beautiful wooden frame. She simply folded it down, picture side facing the smooth wood of the stand. She got up and went downstairs to go with Kimiko.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day went fast, as Kieko and Kimiko shopped, and didn't have any contact with the boys at all. But then...Sunday the day went slow, and Kieko couldn't (for the life of her) get ahold of Kimiko...

Then it was Monday.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko was dreading it.

She didn't want it.

She now despised the day.

Despised it bad.

She got up and threw on a black tantop with a white long, flowing skirt, black flip flops, a silver chain necklace, silver hoop earings, and a silver chain linked braclet, put a head band in her natual black hair, stuffed her swim stuff into her duffle bag, gathered up her school bag and left.

She walked up to the school to see no one there waiting for her. It was a surprise, because, when she went inside, there were still all of the kids scattered in the hallway. She went to her locker, and opened it, only to have four notes fall out on her. Ontop of that, she was called down to the office.

"What did I do today?" she asked to herself in a mutter. She stuffed the notes into her pocket, and went down to the office.

"Hello Kieko." The person behind the long white counter said.

"Umm hi..."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"...No."

"Okay...that's what they said would be the answer."

"Who?"

"Kieko, maybe you will want to sit down."

"Okay..." she took a seat catiously, and waited for the lady to speak.

"Kieko...Your...your mother was diagnosed with cancer."

"What?" Kieko said, she could feel her throat already choking up.

"She tested this morning...The doctors said that she has had it for a while. But her fitness has prevented it for sometime...they supposed it finally caught up to her. She doesn't have a lot of time left."

Kieko was in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. First...her date...now...this? It was too much.

"No..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry." The lady said, going back to her paperwork. "You can go...that's all."

Kieko got up quickly and left. But once she turned the corner from the office, she began to run. She ran to her locker and quickly put the contents of her bookbag into her locker, and grabbed what she needed for her first class. She absent mindedly went quickly to her first class and sat down, taking the notes out and reading them, although...most of the words didn't stay in her head.

The first was from Yuri. Her mother and Kieko's mother were good friends...and...I guess Yuri found out before she left. It was an apoligy letter, saying she knows what Kieko was going through, because her sister suffered the same cancer.

"_But Yuri...your sister is still alive..." _Kieko thought angerly in her head.

The second was from Clay. It was also an apoligy letter. It said sorry for what happened with Omi, and he...surprisingly didn't push the subject to what happened. He...just attempted to confort her.

The third was from Kimiko. It said that she was getting her cast off, so she wouldn't be there that day. Which, didn't really help Kieko's mood in the least, because...now Kimiko would have to wait to know.

And the fourth...The fourth was from Omi.

It read:

_Kieko-_

_I'm sorry about what happened, even though I'm not quite sure what I did. I don't want to hurt our relationship, but I would like to know what happened...I guess I don't have too much to say, and I really understand if you don't want to talk to me at the moment...And...just one thing...Was it because of him?_

_-Omi_

Kieko's mind flared. She couldn't believe it.

Had he just asked what he did?

Even in a note...

It killed her to think about.

She ripped up the note furiously...her hand shaking as she did so. She was alone in the classroom, so...no one needed to see her in her 'moment.'

She took her book from her desk, and threw it hard against the nearest wall. It hit straight on, then fell slowly to the ground. Kieko watched it in disbelieve. It looked to her as though the room was spinning, and time was going so fast...except for the book. It was going slowly and very clearly to the floor. She watched the book. It had ripped on the front, and...slowly, the piece was becoming more detached than ever. And when the book impacted the foor, it felt like it impacted her chest.

She breathed hard.

No...

She wasn't breathing hard...

It was just...

She was trying to breathe.

Her word was spinning,

crumbling,

shaking...

She got up, but couldn't stand still. She gripped the desk and made her way to the door. She stumbled through the halls, no student taking much notice to her at all. She pushed up against the wall hard, where the lockers ended. She turned so her back faced the wall, and she slid down it, and her hands shook.

More...

And more.

She couldn't breathe.

She could hardly see...

And she couldn't hear the muffled voice calling out her name.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, sorry for the short chapter, and excuse the long update time...I was close to updating before, but my gay dog umplugged my computer...so I lost my word :( hope you liked the chapter! Please keep reading and review! Tell me what you think, only take about 45 seconds of your life! Thanks so very much:D


	14. Voices

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 14...Voices**

_...She got up, but couldn't stand still. She gripped the desk and made her way to the door. She stumbled through the halls, no student taking much notice to her at all. She pushed up against the wall hard, where the lockers ended. She turned so her back faced the wall, and she slid down it, and her hands shook._

_More..._

_And more._

_She couldn't breathe._

_She could hardly see..._

_And she couldn't hear the muffled voice calling out her name..._

"Kieko!" the voice wasn't clear to her, but she knew someone was there. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her head.

"Kieko!!" The voice screamed at her, and she felt hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes weakly to see a big round, yellow head infront of her.

She smiled, "Omi..." she whispered.

"Kieko, snap out of it!" Omi shook her a little, and her eyes opened more.

She blinked, totally confused on how she got there.

"What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"I...I don't know...I remember I was in class...and...I was reading notes..." she trailed off, remember what Omi had said in his.

He then backed off, helping her up and nodding to her.

"Omi...look...I-I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you."

"What?"

"Don't think I don't remember..."

"Aaron?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah..." he answered with a sigh.

"I just didn't want our friendship...to end up like mine and his did. I mean...you remember."

"Yeah, I do...but Kieko."

They stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm not him." he said as he walked on. She just blinked, sighed, and followed.

She sat in class, fiddling with a pen, waiting for the bell. She glanced at the clock. Only twenty minutes went by. Horrible. Still so much time left. She glanced over at Omi who was writing something out, but she couldn't see what it was.

* * *

Clay put head down close to her his paper and pulled his hat more over his eyes. He closed them, and fell alseep. Of course, he knew he would...he just hoped he didn't snore.

"Clayton!"

He shot up, making a noise in the process. "Huh?"

"Would you like to tell me the answer to this equation?"

He stared at the bored, looking hard at what it said. He was really tired, and he hadn't heard anything she had just said. "Umm..." His eyes stared in horror.

"Twenty six..." there was a small whisper from beside him.

"Twenty six?"

"Oh...well...I guess you were paying more attention than I had seen. Well done." She turned back to the bored, and Clay sat back down, glancing to the side of him. Sakura smiled deeply, and went back to writing.

_'God, she's so cute!' _He thought.

Class kept going, and he decided he shouldn't let Sakura cover for him anymore, so he began to pay attention enough to get an answer...but of course...like all idiotic teachers...she never called on him again.

* * *

Raimundo sigh. Class was going SO slow without Kimiko to pass notes to. He wondered where she was...

_You know...you should tell her._

That voice that he hadn't heard since Adrenia, came back and began to talk.

_Huh?_

_You know what I mean!_

_No...I don't._

_Tell Kimiko. You know you want to._

_I must be going crazy! I'm talking to a voice inside my head._

_Hey...what can I say...when you get a crush on a girl, I come around to talk you in or out of something! It's natual for anyone._

_Not most._

_Good point...but...it's natual for you!_

_Whatever...I'm going to ignore you so I don't get in trouble with Fung here._

_You won't be able to...I can block out ALL consintration._

_You wouldn't dare..._

_I wouldn't?_

Raimundo mentally kicked himself as he attempted to pay close attention. But...his consitration began to slip so easily.

_Will you quit bugging me if I tell her?_

_Maybe..._

_Come on!_

_Gotta say it!_

_Okay! I'll tell her!_

_Okay...then I promise to leave you alone._

_K...knowing me, I never break a promise!_

_I'm not you._

_Tecnecally...you are!_

_Tell her tomorrow._

_I never said when I was going to..._

_I'll keep bugging you!_

_No...I know for fact you won't._

_And why is that?_

_Like I said...I never break a promise..._

Raimundo only heard grumbling, and then his consintration came back...But...by the time he started forgetting about things, and just paying attention to Fung, the bell rang, and brought him out of his sudden trance.

He got up quickly to meet the others.

* * *

The rest of the day went smooth, and Clay and Raimundo began walking home.

_Tomorrow's gunna be here soon._

_Shut up, you don't know when I'm telling her._

_I hope you do before you leave._

_No...I'm going to when I'm on the plane...what do you think?  
_

_Oh...but...you don't know when you're leaving._

_Well...I d-_

"Raimundo!"

"Huh?"

"Did you even hear a word I said?" asked Clay chuckling.

"Mmhmm."

"Okay...what'd I say?"

"Uh...I like beef?"

"Wow...maybe you were listening...but that's not all!"

"Sorry, that's all I heard...are you sure you just weren't repeating that?"

"I'm positive I said something else!"

"Are you really, truly sure? I mean, maybe you're just thinking that...and...you're just saying...I like beef, I life beef! Cause you want beef so bad? Well Clay, if you REALLY want beef that bad I'll go trade in some money from Brazil for Japanese money and buy you some. Sound good? Okay cool!" Raimundo said laughing and running ahead.

"...Maybe I was just saying I like beef...Hey! Wait!"

"What?" Raimundo said, slowing down for Clay to catch up.

"Where's Omi?"

"Whoa...I just noticed he wasn't here."

"Me too."

"Yeah...cause you were thinking about beef."

"You know what? Shut up Raimundo."

"Make me!" he stuck out his tongue.

"Maybe I should..."

"Over my dead body!"

"That _could _be arranged you know..."

"Oh shut up...should we go back for him?" Raimundo asked, changing the subject off of him dying.

"Nah...we'll just call when we get inside..."

"Huh?"

"We're here, didn't you notice?"

"No...I was listening to you talk about how you love beef so much."

"Raimundo!" He said, beginning to run after the brazilian boy angerly.

"Catch me if...you aren't too preoccupied with your beef!"

"Enough!" he said, laughing, and turning for the door, planning on locking Raimundo outside.

Suddenly, Raimundo raced past him, and ran inside, shut the door and locked it, while he could almost literally see steam coming from Clay.

* * *

Kieko went into the pool area to see her coach.

"Hey Kieko! Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Umm...Coach...I need to skip out on this one."

"And why's that?" Her coach turned to her, with concern and curiousity.

"My mum got diagnosed with cancer this morning...so...I need to go home and see how she's doing and stuff."

"Oh I'm sorry Kieko..."

"It's cool...just...this fine?"

"Yes, of course...good luck!"

"Thanks." she smiled, walking out. She then saw Yuri waiting for her.

"Yuri?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"No Yur, you can't miss the swim meet."

"I care about you more than the swim meet...screw that!" she smiled and walked along with Kieko. It was mostly in silence, but at some points someone would say something...but the other would reply with a conversation breaker.

* * *

When they got there, Kieko threw open the door, dropped her stuff, and flew to her mothers room.

"Mum!"

"Kieko, honey!" She turned from folding the laundry and hugged her daughter.

"Mum...I'm so scared now...why?" Kieko said, on the verge of crying.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. It'll all work out. Trust me...it's okay...shhh."

"I don't want you to die."

"It's okay honey...shhh. it's okay, I'm not going to."

Yuri peeked her head in and smiled.

"Hello Yuri dear." She said smiling.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but...I just thought maybe Kieko would like the company on the walk home...hope you don't mind.

"Thank's dear...make yourself confortable...I'll call up your mother and tell her that you're going to stay here for the night.

"Thanks." she said walking back out.

Kieko's eyes shined as she looked up to her mother.

"It's okay Kieko!" she said with almost a laugh. "I'll be okay...I promise. I'll live to see your graduation, your wedding day...the day you have your child, I promise you that.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kieko smiled and walked out to join Yuri in the kitchen.

Her mother smiled...she promised her...it was time to live up to it.

* * *

Raimundo sigh as he walked to the door. He and Jesse decided it was time to let Clay inside after two hours of laughing, they got bored and left for another two hours.

"Clay...I think it's time we let you back in!" he said to the door where he knew Clay's head would be in a minute. He waited, but no cowboy head was in sight. "Clay?" he asked, opening the door.

He then saw Clay on the step, supposivly sleeping.

* * *

Clay heard Raimundo laughed, and the door then shut. A few minutes later, it opened and he knew Raimundo must have had a camera. Then Clay, as quickly as he could leaped for Raimundo, who was taken totally by surprise, and fell over into the doorway.

"That's for locking me outside!" Clay laughed as he held down the struggling Raimundo.

"God!" Raimundo said, as Clay finally let him up. "You almost strangled me."

"I told you it would be over your dead body."

"Oh...who's holding a knack on the beef thing now?"

"No...It's not the beef thing...it's the shut up over your dead body thing..."

"You're so dumb sometimes." Raimundo laughed as Clay stood there, thinking about what was just said.

"Hey!" he said, walking quickly after Raimundo.

_Call her up...or asked Clay to for you._

_No way!_

_You should..._

_Not that...I cannot believe you are back again!_

_Hey, until you tell Kimiko, I'll be here._

_Unless Clay kills me over that beef joke._

_Don't bring that up to me...it ain't funny personally._

There was a small and muffled chuckle.

_You think it's funny..._

_No, i don't!_

_Yeah...you do!_

_No._

_Yes._

_Nope._

_Yeah._

_We aren't going anywhere._

_I know...but, I heard that laugh._

_No you didn't...that was my...cough..._

There was a pathedic attempt at a cough that sounded like the muffle.

_It was a laugh...trust me...you didn't inherit my awsome fake sick skills...and besides, I know for a fact that you think it was funny._

_How so?  
_

_I did!_

There was another mumble of something he couldn't hear, and then it was quiet in his head as he started his homework.

* * *

After Raimundo finished his homework...the Bailey's were readying for sleep. He of course..._never _did the whole bedtime thing, and usually stayed up and did something...Tonight...He was thinking of when he should tell Kimiko.

_Tomorrow!_

He could feel the voice (whatever part of his mind it might be) smirk

_I'm seriously going crazy!_

_Heh, guess I cannot really argue...you DO hear a voice inside your head._

_Yeah..._

_Yeah._

_So shut up and I wouldn't be going crazy anymore._

_No can do...not until you tell her._

_If I promise you I will tell her in person, before I leave (not by letter) then...will you lay off a little...you've talked to me...what? Three or four times already today...I'd like to think in peace so I can fall asleep._

_You know I will just attempt at waking you up, or...better yet...get inside your dreams...then maybe you'll listen to me!_

_If you keep bugging me...I'll NEVER tell her._

_Then I'll NEVER stop bugging you...and it will drive you right into a mental institution..._

_God, I hate you, you know that?_

_It's a gift._

Raimundo ignored the voice's last attempt at getting him to talk, as he became drowzy. Some how, he knew that the voice wasn't going to speak again...

_Must have known I was falling asleep..._

He said, thinking it was to himself.

_Yeah, I did..._

Raimundo never heard it speak, cause he was already asleep. To his surprise...

* * *

Raimundo's eyes opened to a sound inside his head...and he already had a guess on what it was.

_You gunna be late if you don't get up!_

_Fine, I'm going...just shut up...you never ever bugged me with Adrenia...least not this bad..._

_Hey...you didn't really like her all too much...you really like Kimiko...it's only natual for me to bug you._

_I wish you'd stop..._

_Not until you tell her!_

He mentally kicked himself, and after he got dressed he went down for a quick muffin before they had to leave for school.

* * *

Once Clay, Omi, and Raimundo reached the entrance, they saw Kimiko and Kieko hugging. They could hear a calmed sob from both of the girls, but they didn't want to rush to conclusions.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Clay asked gently.

"Kieko's mum..."

That had been enough, as they had heard yesterday from Yuri...an advisory not to bring anything up to Kieko on the office, or on anything concerning family through out the day.

Kimiko's eyes were wet, and it looked like she was about to cry, but wanted ever so much to stay strong for her friend.

Raimundo went over to join the hug of the two, then Omi then Clay. When Yuri came and saw what was going on, she had a feeling she knew right away, so she also joined in.

And with that Sakura and Haroki (i think that was her name) joined in as well, all whispering something or doing a quick hug before patting Kieko on the back.

"Aww...isn't that sweat? Wow Kieko, Kimiko...you must think you're so hot you turn straights gay!" A high pitched, purred voice laughed.

"Shut up Ashley!" Kimiko growled as they all broke apart.

"And besides...not all of us are chicks..." Omi stated, glaring at the girl with the michivious grin on her face.

"Umm...I see no guys around..."

"Ashley...get a life!" Kimiko snarled.

"Why don't you come make me!" Ashley laughed again.

Kieko's head suddenly stiffened a little, as she walked over to Ashley.

Everyone was wondering on what she was going to do, even Ashley. But the girl with the ego too big for her small brain didn't think Kieko was a threat...nore did she know what was happening.

Kieko pulled her arm back and balled her hand into a fist...and before Ashley knew it, she was screaming and trying to stop blood from her nose.

"When we say get a life..." Kieko started. "We MEAN it!" she snarled as she walked away.

No one followed just for the moment, letting Kieko cool off a little bit.

"Rough morning?" Raimundo whispered.

Kimiko's eyes crumbled again. "Her mum...The doctors guessed that the cancer caught up to her before it even hit her...she's sick...real sick...like...deathbed sick..." Kimiko sigh, obviously pitying any tears that her way, trying to force them back down her throat without having a croak.

"Hey Kim..." Raimundo started when they were alone, walking to class.

"yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

_This is it! Go for it! It's your big moment Pedrosa! You're going to tell her, it's written all over inside your head!_

The voice encouraged him as he stopped and turned to her.

He took a breath and opened his mouth...

* * *

Wow! Two chapters in one day (tecnically) sorry it's short, but I needed to make up for having you wait so long with other updates, that...are behind us now...lawlz...anyways, hope you liked the chapter...please review and keep reading! tell me what you think! Thanks a million! Owe you a ton! 


	15. Guts

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 15...Guts**

_...He took a breath and opened his mouth..._

_It's so you Pedrosa! That's my man, gunna tell Kimiko he loves her! It's all right here, you're going to!_

Raimundo ignored the voice, and went back to what he was about to say.

"You know...you should really wear your hair down and natual...I bet it'd look really pretty like that...not that I know anything about hair, but...I really like your true hair color."

Kimiko blinked a little confused about where the 'advice' came from, but she smiled and nodded.

"I'll do that for you Rai...before you leave...I'll do that..."

Raimundo flashed her a smile, but inside his head, he could almost sense this voice was slamming it's head against a wall somewhere.

_You chicken out!! _It screamed at him.

_No...I wasn't gunna tell her!_

_You are such a bad liar, you chickened out! What guy gives a girl like that HAIR advice?!_

_I like her hair like that!_

_Have you ever seen it like that?_

_I don't remember!_

_Why not?! It's only been about two weeks!_

_I don't care...a lot has gone on..._

_Whatever dude...You idiot, you should have told her!_

_Even if I would tell her today, it wouldn't be in the fricken hall way, on the way to World Culture._

_Why not? Such a romantic spot!_

_You have a huge sarcasm state, you know?_

_Yeah...one of my other many talents._

Raimundo, once again was going to mentally kick himself when the voice spoke again, in a threating sort of way.

_And I advice you to stop kicking me!_

A little freaked out, Raimundo decided again the kick, and ran to catch up with Kimiko.

"So...Rai...how've you been, it's been like...forever since I've really talked to you." She smiled, trying to start up a conversation with him. Becoming cool again, he put on his old trade mark smile and replied.

"Just peachy...You?"

"Same." she said, as she sigh.

"What's up?"

"I feel bad for Kieko...ya know?"

"Yeah, as do I."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Kimiko started, a little shaky on the subject.

"Ask anything." he said, giving her a reasurring smile.

"Have you...ever lost anyone close to you?"

"Well..." he said, thinking back. But as soon as it hit him, he grimaced, and Kimiko could tell.

"Sorry...didn't mean to hit a touchy subject."

"No...it's fine." He smiled again, trying to remember. "When I was...roughly around seven, I had a little brother...six. And...one day, we were playing with a soccer ball outside and he kicked a really good one to me." Raimundo sigh, regretting all of this so much. "I missed it, which was rare when I was little, and possibly still now, and I got mad. So, I power shot one to him, but he missed it, and...his happy-go-lucky attitude, he smiled and told me it was okay and he would get it, but...I couldn't shrug off my mood."

He closed his eyes, and Kimiko moved her hand to his, making them open once more. "He walked into the road, looking both ways for cars, but...out of no where, a car...must have been going 80-90mph came shooting by...and hit him, but it didn't kill him. He died that night in the hospital."

"Oh Rai...I'm sorry..."

"No...not your fault." He smiled at her once more. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

She smiled at him. "She is sort of like a second mother to me, Kieko and I being as close as we are, and because I myself don't have a mother."

"What happened to her...if you don't mind me asking."

"Child birth, or by a sort of cancer...is all I can really assume." Kimiko sigh. "I don't like to bring it up on my dad...he's touchy about it, ya know? But...as far as I know, he raised me...and well too...and we became close, so...I'm happy with it...not complaining, but not totally fine without having a mother...but...it's good ya know? He gives me so much more time then I believe he would if she was alive, not be as close to me...and I really adore having him around so much..." he trailed off, not wanting to over talk herself.

"I'm sorry too Kimiko."

"Okay! Today..." is all Raimundo heard, because he was looking at Kimiko, not Fung. She glanced at him and replied using lip 'No worries.'

_Tell her._

_No! Go away! I don't wanna get in trouble._

_I can't go away...not unless you two get together!_

_What if she doesn't like me?_

_Are you really that BLIND?!? Or...maybe you know she does...but doesn't have the guts._

_Shut up..._

_Ohh, I think I hit the nail on the head!_

_What's that suppose to mean?_

_Oh nothing!_

_Leave me alone...let me think by myself for once._

_Nah, I don't think I should..._

_If you don't you die..._

_That's a pretty lame threat._

_How so?_

_If I die, you die with me...I can't die...without you dying...utterly impossible._

_You just have to have you cake and eat it too, don't you?_

_What's that suppose to mean? _The voice mocked.

_It means, you must torture me, and rub it in!_

_Oh yeah...then, I suppose I do...What kind of cake is it?_

_How about 'shut up you stupid voice in my head' cake?_

_That don't sound very good._

_Doesn't._

_Oh...look who's talking? Mr. D in..._

_English._

_Well, you speak..._

_You don't even know what I speak, so how about you shut up?_

_Well, if you didn't speak English...how could you understand me?_

_What's my main language idiot?_

_star () blink star ()_

_Oh wow...that was lusid! It's English..._

_What about Spanish, or...Portugese (sp)...? Heck, even Pedrosian._

_'Pedrosian' is not a language...god, you are as stupid as me sometimes..._

_Hmm? _It said amused.

_Wait! That didn't come out right!_

_Sure it didn't_

"Raimundo!"

"Huh? Wha?" he said, sitting straight up again.

_Now you've done it._

_Don't blame me, you're the one who won't tell her!_

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Something about world culture?"

The class laughed.

"No...something about potatoes, please...start paying attention." He turned back to the board, while speaking.

_You're really stupid sometimes._

_So are you..._

_Cause I AM part of you!_

He ignored it and continued working.

* * *

The bell finally rang after having Mr. Fung talking to him about four times, making the class laugh quite a lot. He was close to the door when the teacher spoke. 

"Raimundo..."

Raimundo squeezed his eyes shut, then slowly turned.

"Come here."

Raimundo took a step.

"Raimundo." He said, more firm this time, and Raimundo sigh.

He walked to the front of Mr. Fung's desk.

"Yes?"

"Something's troubling you..."

"Nope."

"Tell me."

"When do I get to go home?" he blurted out, totally randomness coming from his head.

Mr. Fung looked at him with a curious look. "Why do you ask? " he shot back another question, taking Raimundo by surprise.

"I just...would like to know."

"Is there something you'd like to do before you leave?"

"Why do you ask?" Raimundo shot back, becomming angry, and this time...taking Mr. Fung by surprise.

"I...just curious."

Raimundo narrowed his eyes, "So?"

"So what?"

"When am I going home?!" he asked, frustration gathering him.

Kimiko listen from outside the door. Her lip trembled. Raimundo really wanted to go THAT bad?

"When you are ready." Is all Mr. Fung said, and he got up and opened the door and left.

Kimiko had shot behind a corner to not let them see her. But when Raimundo emerged from the room, Kimiko ran towards him.

"What was that all about?" she asked casually.

"He's just being overly curious." Raimundo said, lying to her. Kimiko knew it too, but she let it slide...for now.

* * *

The rest of the day went by, that turned into night, and the night turned to morning, which turned to school, and again to night. The days went slowly and uneventfully for all of them. Swim practice here and there, Raimundo's voice bugging him, not so much now. Kieko and Kimiko checking on her mother. Clay, Jesse, and Raimundo joking around about how Clay was locked outside, and about the beef, and Omi and everyone talking. 

Until one night, Kieko was sitting in her mothers room, talking to her, while she tried to fall asleep.

"and...You know Omi...I'm beginning to feel more comfortable around him...I mean...after our date. And...I'm coming to realize that I like him a lot, and that it wouldn't turn out like it did with the last guy best friend I dated." She stopped. She could see her mother fell asleep, so...she just sat there for a while, thinking.

Suddenly, about two minutes later, the beeping from the heartrate monitor got faster, and Kieko's head snapped up.

"Someone, someone help...please!" She screamed, getting up and going into the other room. Her father came running.

"What's wrong Kieko?"

"Mum's monitor! It's going fast!"

"Oh no...Is she awake or asleep?"

"Asleep!" Kieko cried.

"Kieko...I need you to stay calm!" he said quickly. "Go in and see if you can wake her up...hurry! I will phone a doctor."

She nodded and scurried back into the room.

"Mum! Mum! Wake up, please, Mum!!" she screamed, crying hard now.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, remembering her father's words.

She sat down next to her mothers bed, and took her hand. "Mum...please...wake up. Please...I can't do this with out you...I don't...I don't think I'd have the guts to go on...please."

The monitor beeped quicker and quicker every ten seconds.

"Please Mum...wake up...don't die." she cried in a whisper.

Her mother opened her eyes, and Kieko's brightened.

"Mum!"

"Kieko...Honey...I...I love you...stay strong..."

"Mum! You promised! You promised you'd see my graduation! And my wedding! The day I became a mother...and the day you became a grandmother! Mum, you promised!" she cried out, feeling frustrated.

"I love you...and your father...both of you..." she closed her eyes again, as the monitor went straight.

"No!" Kieko cried hard. "Muuum! Pleeease, wake up!" she cried out. "Please..." she turned to a whisper, and continued sobbs.

_I love you...stay strong..._

Those were her mothers lasts words...to her...she should stay strong...but how? Without her...she'd be a wreck...for a long time anyways. She didn't know if she'd have the guts...

_Stay Strong..._

It echoed in Kieko's head...

_Stay Strong..._

She brought her head up...and whiped her tears away. "I intend to Mum...I intend to."

* * *

A week after that night, Kimiko, her father, Kieko, her father, Yuri, her parents, and many others went to that funeral. The girls dressed in a black halter top with a long, black skirt, a black woven cover up, black one strap heels, black, dangling (one strand) earings, and each a black necklace. But...Yuri, Kieko, and Kimiko all had something...a small bit of color. Light Pink, lavender, and light blue braclets. Three strings of those colors, braided together, and three beads of the three colors woven inside. It was a friendship braclet, which they never took off...and represented each of the girls. The lavender for Yuri, Light pink for Kieko, and light blue for Kimiko. 

Kieko and Kimiko wore their hair long and it's natual color...raven black. They didn't think on this occation, that dying their hair would be such a fantastic thing to do.

Yuri, her hair being blonde, was put up into a tight bun. (sort of like for ballet people) They all listened to the person talk, Yuri and Kimiko on either side of Kieko, squeezing her hands on occation.

Finally, when the person stopped speaking, Kieko's father stepped out and talked.

"She...was a loving mother, wife and a best friend to both me and my daughter...If I could, I would have taken her place...but unfortunatly, she died a week before today...at around 7:45p.m." He couldn't think of too much more to say, probably because he was choking back a cry, but...he threw the only thing white he had with him. A rose. He threw it, and then stepped back, giving Kieko a nudge to step forward.

Yuri and Kimiko gave one last squeeze before they let go of their friend.

"My mother...She was...a great wife...as my father said...a great mother, and a best friend. Not just to family, but also to her friends, their family, and so on, so forth. But...there were somethings my mother wasn't...greatfully. She wasn't over protective...giving me the freedom of my will, unless the time came to be. She wasn't ever gone when you needed her...Unlike most...A great deal of pain and suffering is alone, but while with my mother alive...she was always there, to catch you when you were most likely to fall. To keep you balanced, and to keep you strong...and even now when she's gone...she still keeps most of us strong."

Kieko's eyes began to water for the first time at the funeral, and her voice cracked when she talked.

"Now...my mother was and wasn't a lot of things...but the most important was...she was an excillent person, no matter the title. She never made any choice to disadvantage her friends and family...and always protected us when needed."

"She was an excillent person, and though she had her faults...she waas still, the most unspoiled and unrotten person, I will ever HOPE to meet." Kieko threw her boquet into, and Yuri and Kimiko stepped up to do the same.

A couple other people spoke...some the girls didn't know at all...and the funeral went on for roughly around forty-five minutes to an hour longer...and then...family, close friends, Kimiko and Yuri all stayed...sat there...and mourned silently.

* * *

Kieko didn't know how long it had been. 

Seconds...

Minutes...

Hours?

But Yuri's mother tapped her on the shoulder, making her look up.

"It's time to go dear."

Kieko smiled as best she could, telling Yuri that she'd be there shortly.

She got up and put on last flower over her mother's grave. "I'll visit you often...and I'll never forget what you said..."

Kieko walked away, leaving the grave marked with a white rose.

_I love you...Stay Strong..._

Kieko then intended to keep her wits...and have the guts and strength to move on.

* * *

Sorry that chapter was mainly about Kieko and her mother, but...you know...I couldn't leave you hanging with the deathbed thing. And sorry about the beginning! Man...this is the second time I've done this to you...haha I'm so very evil! I laugh so hard at what I think peoples reaction will be...anyways...thanks for reading/review...keep it up...so in other words...review and keep reading :P Like always...tell me what you think! Update will come soon! Waffles for all...I luv 'em :P lol 


	16. Spin the Bottle

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 16...Spin the Bottle**

The day went slowly without having Kieko, Kimiko, or Yuri there...Then soon came after school, where Jesse and him just made fun of Clay for thinking about only beef...but...even that was getting old.

That day turned into two days...and the second day...the girls were back, and things still weren't all that eventful.

Those days turned into a week, and that week to two, then three...and four...and a whole month.

Two whole months had gone by...Kieko was finally getting out of her slump from her mother...the voice...as annoying as it was...had given up trying to bug Raimundo so often, and just normally started a conversation, reminding Raimundo it wouldn't go away until he told her.

Two whole months...and finally...HE got the call.

* * *

_Ring ring!_

"Hello?" Clay answered the phone.

"Umm...hi...is...Raimundo Pedrosa there?"

"Umm...yeah hold on a sec." He pulled the phone away from his ear. "RAIMUNDO!"

"WHAT!" The person on the other line was glad to hear RAimundo's voice, although faint.

"Phone!" Clay screamed, even though Raimundo was right there.

"Dude...I was right here...no need to yell." Raimundo joked, as Clay sent a death glare.

"Hello?"

(Other Line - **_bold&italic_** Raimundo - _Italic only_)

_**Raimundo!**_

_Jack??_

_**Almost a month and a half...not one call!**_

_Yeah...been busy..._

Clay gave him a look that said, 'You liar!'

_**Well, how'd things go with that Kimiko girl?**_

_Has it really been that long?_

_**YEAH!!**_

_I never told her..._

_**Wow! Raimundo Pedrosa...scared to tell a girl how he feels.**_

_Come on Jack! I like her...more than any other girl..._

_**Aww, don't break Adrenia's heart!**_

_Don't blame me for falling in love...you're the one who wanted me to._

_**Very true...but Adrenia was cute...and she was right here in our town.**_

_Newsflash Jack! I'm over here now...that's your town...and...Kimiko is ten times what Adrenia was..._

_**I see...anywho...what's up?**_

_Not much...you? How's everyone?_

_**Great.**_

_What's up..._

_**Well...I have news for you Rai...**_

_What! Spit it out!_

_**Everyones fidgity...They wanna know when you're comin' home.**_

_I-I don't know when..._

_**You parents are regretting sending you...you know that?**_

_Wow...Really?_

_**Yeah.**_

_I...Wow._

_**So?**_

_So What?_

_**When?**_

_I don't know..._

_**Mr. Fung hasn't told you?**_

_He says exactly this..."When You are ready." I haven't asked him in about a month when I'm going back though._

_**Ask!**_

_I can't, I'm at 'Home' now._

_**Tomorrow?**_

_I will..._

_**Then call!**_

_fine, fine...good-bye...tell everyone I say hi..._

_**Cool. See ya.**_

_See ya Jack._

He put the phone down and sigh.

"What's up?" Clay asked.

"I don't have a clue when I'm leaving...and everyone back home expects me to tell them."

"Heh...sorry I can't help you."

"Yeah...but it's no prob...not your fault...I'll just ask Fung tomorrow."

"Right...Hopefully he'll give you an answer this time."

"This time?"

"Nevermind."

"Where'd you hear that from Clay?"

"I have my sources?"

"You're a horrid liar...where from?"

He sigh, and Raimundo knew he was caving. "Kimiko."

"Kimiko?"

"Kimiko."

"I only asked once...and Kimiko wasn't...there." Raimundo finally realized that she knew...

"I wasn't really suppose to tell you."

"Kimiko heard me ask when I would go home...didn't she?"

"yeah."

"She must have been pretty...wow."

"Why...umm...What'd you say?"

"I don't truly remember, but...it could have affended her."

"Well...whatever it was, she probably didn't take it too bad, cause...she was fine, wasn't she?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

The next day started quickly, and soon, Raimundo's first class was finally over. He told Kimiko to wait, or to go, but he had to stay and talk to Mr. Fung.

"Yes Raimundo?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"Umm yeah...W-when am I gunna go home?"

"I've said before..."

"What?! When?!"

"I told you...When you were ready?"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?!?!"

"It means...you will be leaving...when you are ready."

"That's lucid...now tell me! I'm getting a fricken A in world culture..."

"But there are other things..."

"Tell me what they are so I can do them!" he growled.

"You should find out on your own..." He smiled, got up and went out.

Raimundo huffed, and walked out as well.

The rest of the day seemed to skip by, until the end...their last Swim meet...which was meet for champion for tag team swimming. The whole team was shaking with nerves, when it came time to.

* * *

"Come on guys, you can win this! We've never made it this far...we can do it this time!" Their coach encouraged.

The guys only nodded as people filled the stands. Looking around, he saw Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Sakura, Haruki, Kieko, and Yuri waving at him. He smiled, signaling that he saw them, and the took their seats.Soon, the announcer began to speak.

"This year's championship meet; between Relik High, and...last year's champions...Cansiden High!"

Both crowds started to cheer, and soon, the boys' nerves called, but...only a little.

"The relay line, Relik High..."

Raimundo couldn't listen to anything...he had never been in a swim tag team contest before...and he'd seemed to himself to be a little slower ever since their first compitition. He used to be quite fast, and always had fun with it.

Suddenly, his muscles all relaxed. _"That's it!"_

_What's it?_

_No! You stupid voice, you haven't bugged me forever!_

_Hey what can I say?_

_What's it been, like 1 1/2 months?_

_Close...I decided to stop bugging you...I got bored._

_Why'd you come back now?_

_Ahh...well, I was curious about what you meant..._

_I thought you'd left..._

_Well...did you ever tell Kimiko?_

_No..._

_Then I won't leave._

_Man you're an a-_

_No, no, no Raimundo! Don't use colorful language now..._

_Come on Raimundo...it hurts me...it hurts me deep down, right here. _

Raimundo could mentally picture the voice putting a hand to it's heart, and fake crying. He then mentally kicked himself.

_You know...why do you have to be so mean all the time and mentally kick yourself?_

_I have a lot since the last time we spoke..._

_I decided to be nice, but now...I swear it, the bruise is getting big!_

_Well...that's the price to pay for moving into my head, I kick myself a lot..._

_Back to the subject...Now...what's it?_

_Having fun...I've been so nervous about this, I need to let it go and just have fun doing what I love to do...I love to surf which would mean...I love to swim..._

_That could work...Win it for Kimiko too!_

_Shut up._

_And why should I? What have you ever done for me besides mentally kick me?_

_Hey, I thought you left, give me a break...you could have said something._

_But I was being nice, god..._

Raimundo was just about to reply with a smart comback, when the announcer came on.

"And running up last will be Raimundo Pedrosa!"

His eyes widened.

His mouth dried.

His whole body went numb.

He could hear anything,

And could barely breathe.

He would be going last!

If they were behind...they'd count on him.

If they were ahead...they'd count on him.

If they were neck and neck...they'd count on him.

_Relax...let it go...have fun..._

_You're right...for once..._

_Wow, thanks..._

_No problem._

_Good luck._

Raimundo chuckled at that comment and went to get in his positioning line.

"On your marks..." the announcer started. "Get set..." he continued. "Go!" he screamed, ending his line. Both swimmers dived far into the pool and began to swim their laps.

Raimundo tried to count it up. _Each person would do five laps, so...if there was...seven people (including the guy that just jumped) infront of me...how much time do I have?_

_35._

_What?_

_35 laps before you dive._

_Oh._

_Yeah..._

_Thanks..._

_No prob...now that I helped you with that...tell Kimiko!_

_Forget it, not now. I'm a little busy._

_Fine...Fine..._

_

* * *

_

Thirty Four...

just one more lap, and he'd have to dive.

He was nervous.

But he was going to have fun.

And...maybe...

Do this for Kimiko...

The guy infront of him reached his hand out to touch, and it's as if time had slowed. Raimundo saw, just as his hand touched, he dived in, as far as he could out to the pool. Then time started again, and he found himself swimming as fast as he could. He dove under, and pulled himself backwards to kick off from the other side. After he came back up...he realized something and stopped.

Everyone screamed at him to go again, as the other person passed him up.

_Do it for fun..._

He dove again, going faster than he had since the last time he surfed, but...the guy was a half a lap infront of him.

He found himself going faster, and faster...the guy was close to the end...roughly around three quarters of the way there.

Raimundo was only half.

He raced hard.

_Do it for fun..._

_Do it for Kimiko..._

His speed increased a slight bit more, and just as the other reached his hand out to touch, Raimundo did too.

* * *

Cheering.

From who?

Raimundo didn't know.

He wasn't sure...

Not positive...

But he had an idea.

He fell dissapointed.

He couldn't believe he stopped, right in the middle.

Otherwhise...he would have-

"RAIMUNDO, DUDE, YOU DID IT! DUDE! YOU WON IT FOR US!" His teammates screamed as they jumped into the water.

Raimundo's heart brightened...he'd touched it first!

The other guy was sitting disappointed at the edge of the pool while his teammates told him nice try, and patted him on the back.

The girls, Omi and Clay seemed to be just as happy. Clay stayed at the edge of the pool with Omi, and the girls all jumped into it, going to congradulate the boys.

Hugged each of them, and everyone screaming at the top of their lungs, Kimiko put her hands on one of Raimundo's shoulders and put great force on it, moving her head to his, and kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed fiercly, but gave a deep, smooth grin.

* * *

Wrapped in a towl, everyone walked back to Kimiko's house to celebrate.

As they walked, they all talked, and...while the others talked amongst themselves, Raimundo found decided he would go talk to Kimiko.

"Hey." He said casually, but then kicked himself for it.

_Hey!_

"Hey yourself." She glanced at him, giving him a small smile.

There was silence until she said something else.

"Good job today."

"Yeah...thanks."

There was another silence.

_Just tell her you idiot!_

_Not hear, not when everyone's around..._

_Are you ever going to?_

_Yes..._

_You're lying through your teeth!_

_What's that suppose to mean?_

_It means you're a bad lyer, and I can tell._

_Whatever._

_I'm telling you, you're lying._

"Raimundo?"

Once again, Raimundo was cut short with his 'voice friend'

"Huh what?"

"Are you just gunna keep standin' there or come inside?" Kimiko asked, a small giggle in her voice.

"Right...sorry." He smiled as he jogged up to her, then slowed.

* * *

"Okay...get with someone special, and dance real slow!" The person at the portable (don't ask Kimiko's rich) D.J. booth said as everyone ooed eachother.

"Rai! Go!" Clay pushed him.

* * *

"Kimi! Go!" Kieko pushed her.

* * *

**Kimiko's PoV**

I was pushed forward by Kieko, who was backed up by Yuri and Hakuri (okay, even if it wasn't that before, it's gunna be that from now on lol) And she bumped into Raimundo.

"Oh my gosh! Rai/Kim/ I'm so sorry! It's just Kieko/Clay..." we both chuckled a little, and looked at the floor.

**Normal PoV (sorry one sec)**

Soon Raimundo's voice took over, and he had no clue what he was doing.

**Kimiko's PoV (last time.)**

He reached out his hand and put it under my chin so he could look into my deep, sapphire eyes. I stood as tall as I could, and began to rise slowly on my tip toes. He leaned down, until we were only about two inches apart.

He then closed the gap, quickly, but smoothly. His eyes closed immediatly, and mine widened in shock, but as it went on for about five seconds, I got way more relaxed. He bent down a small bit more, to let me ease my way back down into a normal standing position.

I reached my arms up, and wrapped them around his neck, and he picked me up the the waist, and lifted me. I could feel his warm lips give way to a small gap, and his tongue came out, trying to be greeted by mine. I took him in, and both of our tongues danced as passion was poured into the kiss.

From behind, I could sense Kieko, Yuri and Haruki's eyes burn a whole through my back, and straight through Raimundo with how shocked they were. I peaked one eye open to see Omi, Clay, and a couple people from Rai's swim team with the same expression as the girls. I shut my eye again and pressed more passion into my kiss.

Finally, I pulled back. _He's a great kisser. _

**Normal PoV (sorry my bad had to add this)**

_Wow...she's an excillent kisser!_

_Why'd you do that!?_

_You needed to sometime!_

**Kimiko's PoV (k Ima stop)**

It felt a little wrong.

He let me down, embarrassed.

"Sorry." He said, so quietly I had to strain my ears.

I barely listened, and I blinked, because that whole song had gone by, and we had stayed like that. A defianate three minute lip lock right there. I turned to one direction to disappear into the dancefloor to let myself think...although the beating music was making my head swimmy.

As I pulled out by the D.J. I quickly made a mad dash for the steps.

"Excuse me...sorry. MOVE!" I screamed and everyone stood backed up against either the railing or the wall until I had passed.

Upstairs wasn't any better, and when I went into her room, I saw two people I didn't even know, making out on her bed. It seemed like they were getting pretty into it, and I was about to gag. And when the guy was just about to unbotton the girls shirt, I screamed.

"Get a room!"

The couple got up, totally embarassed, and raced out of her room. I went into her bathroom which was, surprisingly quiet. I looked in the cupboard and saw a bottle of Advil. Snatching the bottle, I took out two, then put them in my mouth, grabbed a paper cup, and put some water in it to swallow. Suddenly, my cell phone started to beep. I grabbed it off the counter, not realizing I took it out of my pocket before the party started, and saw I had six missed calls. I looked at them.

_1. Raimundo_

_2. Papa's Work_

_3. Kieko_

_4. Clay_

_5. Papa's Cell_

_6. Kieko_

Strange. Why would Raimundo call me...he's right downstairs...I wondered as I clicked back.

My cell beeped again, signalling I had messages.

I quickly called my voice mail.

"Hello Ms. Tohomiko, you have 3 new messages. One text, and two voicemails."

"Send them please." she smiled, even though the person couldn't see her.

"First voice message. From 'Papa's Work.' 4:30p.m."

Kimiko waited pateintly.

"Hello Kimiko...just wondering where you are...I wasn't sure when Raimundo's swim meet got over...so...call me when you get this sweety, and...don't forget, I want that whole party cleared out besides person friends (and you know what I mean) by eleven. I'll be working until twelve tonight. Hope you don't mind. Love you! Bye."

"Second voice message. From 'Raimundo.' 7:43p.m."

"Umm...Hey Kim...I'm so sorry about downstairs. I...I don't know what came over me...I'm really sorry, I hope you're not bad...and...uh, nevermind...just...sorry, please forgive me...and...where are you? Call me, or come find you, you probably know where I'll be. Bye."

She looked at the clock. It read 7:52. She'd been up there for around eight minutes, so the call must have been when she was getting upstairs.

"First text message. Transfering to your cell Ms. Tohomiko. From 'Kieko.' 7:45p.m."

I brought the phone away from my ear and read the message.

_kimi hly crap! u didnt fight bck! he likes u, otherwhise he wouldnt have kissed u! was he a good kisser? did u enjy it? do u think he thght u were gd? he likes u jimi! face it now! ask him out! kiss him again! u guys lkd sxy tgethr! kimi, u make a great couple! hly crap! i cnnt believe he just kissed u like that and u kissed back! ahh, its drvng me nutz i gotta talk to u!!! So does yri and hrki...IN PERSON! grl whrd u go? u dsaprd (disappeared) into the crowd, and we cnt find u! call or come find us!_

_-Kieko, Yri, & Hrki_

I smiled and put the phone in my pocket. I was about to head downstairs when I decided to do something fun, althouhg it wouldn't help my headache.

"EVERYONE UPSTAIRS AFTER THREE MINUTES WILL BE ACCOUNTED FOR AS TRUSPASSING! (sorry, not sure if that's right, I'm tired, give me a break.)" Everyone looked at me in disbelieve, but I nodded my head, and they all scrambled downstairs.

I giggled as I hurried my way down to find Kieko.

"Oh my god! Kimi!" she squealed as she ran over to me.

"Hey!" I smiled, in a happy tone.

"Kimiko, I cannot believe you, you fricken dare devil!" Yuri ran over too, obviously happy about my choices.

I laughed with them and asked, "Where's Hakuri?"

"She's out somewhere, looking for a guy."

"Who?"

"Who knows...all the guys are way wacked...too much music...they're throwing themselves on anyone they see at the moment. Even if they aren't hot...even some guys have thrown themselves at Ashley."

"Ashley's here?" I asked, curiously mad.

"Yeah...not sure how she got in, but...best leave her alone...they were selling beer down the street, and an older guy bought it for her...she's completely smashed."

"She should get out of here..." I thought aloud.

"I tried..." Yuri admitted, as Kieko glared in disapproval. "But, she almost slugged me one...luckily, she's so hammered she swung about six inches from my face, and spun, smacking the guy behind her.

We all three laughed at the statement and then decided to go out and dance.

"Hey Kimi, don't you want to find Raimundo?"

"Not...not in particular!" I giggled.

We danced and danced, not stopping, until, my cell phone vibrated.

Crap! "Guys! It's 10:45!"

"Oh holy crap!" Kieko and Yuri stated.

"How are we gunna get them all out?" Yuri asked, worried.

"I got an idea..." I said, smirking to myself. I ran to the top of the stairs, and queued to the D.J. to turn off the music and announce what Kieko told him to.

"Listen up to the lady atop the stairs! Important news!"

Everyone then looked at me.

"THE PARTY WILL BE CONTINUED AT ASHLEY MAIRS HOUSE!" I yelled out, trying to keep my voice from cracking, and everyone began cheering, and cleared the house. All that remained her the D.J., Kieko, Haruki, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Yuri, and Matt. (remember him? Raimundo's swim team...they became good friends...)

We were then left with a trampled party room, and I sigh. I flipped open my phone and pressed the '1' then the '5'.

"Moshi Moshi...Yeah...I need...about seven of your quickest cleaners...thanks...five minutes? okay...cool...thanks!" she flipped shut the phone and picked up a paper cup... "We have about ten minutes..."

* * *

**Normal PoV**

They were finally done, and beat in the entertainment room. The girls were watching the guys play Goo Zombie 3 together. Omi and Clay on a team, and Raimundo and Matt on the other.

Kimiko heard a beep on the wall speaker and ran over to it.

"Moshi Moshi Papa!"

"Kimiko! I'm glad to see you cleared everything out, and cleaned up."

"Yep." she smiled, even though, once again, he couldn't see it.

"Okay...how many people are still here?" He asked, cheerily.

Kimiko glanced over at the people lounging about and replied, "eight...that okay?"

"Yeah, sure is!"

"Okay, thanks Papa."

"You're welcome."

"Talk to you later!" she said, as she walked back to her spot on the couch.

* * *

They were all having trouble breaking the silence until Haruki came up with a great idea. "I got it!" They all looked at her.

"Spin the Bottle..."

Everyone looked at her, their expressions lightening.

"Right here, infront of everyone...so you HAVE to kiss them."

"M'kay." Kieko and Kimiko said together.

"Sure!" Yuri clapped.

"Why not?" Matt shrugged.

"Cool." Omi and Raimundo replied.

"Wait a minute!" Clay said. They all looked at him. "Why are we doing this?"

"Clay's in." Matt said, looking down.

"Matt!"

"I didn't say nothing!"

Yuri started the circle.

"Now...to make this fair..." Haruki wondered. "Boy girl order..." she stood up and smirked. "Kimi, you sit here, Matt next to her, then Kieko, then Clay, Yuri, Omi, Me, Raimundo, then it's back to Kim. Any questions?"

"Why'd I agree to this?" Clay asked.

"You didn't..." He looked at Matt. "I did." Clay then groaned.

"Where's our bottle?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Oh...hold on..." Kimiko got up and went to the mini fridge by the couch. She pulled out a rootbeer and held it out. "Anyone wanna chug it?"

They all looked at Matt (the rootbeer adicted guy I guess) and he nodded thankfully. Kimiko threw him the bottle, he opened it and downed the rootbeer quickly.

Everyone was surprised at how fast he drank it.

"What?"

"I believe that's a new personal record Matt!" Raimundo laughed, remember a huge overnight swimmeat they had at a hotel, when Matt was drinking rootbeer.

"Matt...since you chugged that...you spin first." Matt cringed, but again nodded.

He set the bottle on the ground and smirked. He spun it hard, but perfect. It spun in one spot and landed at...

"Yuri!" The girls squealed, making the guys cover their ears.

Kimiko and Yuri switched spots, and Matt and her both leaned in to kiss.

"Lock it, lock it, lock it!" Haruki pleaded.

They held it for ten seconds then parted, smiling and blushing a deep crimson.

"Aww... such a perfect couple!" Kimiko cooed..

"Shut up!" Yuri laughed and threw a pillow at Kimiko.

"Go Yuri..." Kieko insisted.

Yuri than spun, and it landed on Omi. They both blinked, and Omi switched spots with Matt.

They both leaned in, and closed their eyes. All of them except the two were going to burst out laughing. Once their lips touched, Kimiko spoke.

"Whoa, I can see sparks fly...You better watch it -" she was just about to say a name, but Kieko had pulled out a pillow and threw it at her face. "God, everyone's throwing pillows at me tonight!

"Ohh, that one was cut short!" Haruki whined.

"Fine..." Omi chuckled. He pulled Yuri back in one more time for a quick second. "Happy?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Go Omi!" Haruki giggled.

He spun again...and it landed on Kieko.

They both looked at each other, but neither hesitated to lean in. They then closed their eyes and kissed, no force, and no one needed to tell them to hold it.

This time, Kieko's tongue attempted to be greeted by Omi quickly, so they didn't make some weird scene. He greeted, and they stayed like that for three seconds more before the split.

Everyone besides them started laughing. "I could see some tongue!" Haruki said through laughs.

"Haruki!" Kimiko laughed, sticking up for Kieko. They both threw a pillow at Haruki.

"Go ahead Kieko." Clay said, trying to stop laughing.

She spun it, and it landed on Raimundo. They both looked at eachother, and everyone sort of chuckled, but...no one could tell if it was from Omi and Kieko, or from Kieko and Raimundo. Raimundo switched spots with Clay, and they both leaned in to peck.

Kieko and Raimundo both pulled back quickly blushed.

"G-go Raimundo." Kieko said quickly. He nodded and put his hand on the bottle, turned it left, then right, and it started to spin. It's as if time slowed.

Soon, just before it was going to stop, time sped up again. He looked up at who it landed on to see sapphire blue eyes staring very calmly back into his emerald ones.

They leaned in and kissed. It wasn't long, but very passionate, and true. No one laughed at how cute they looked together. For the second time that night, it happened. And everyone could seriously see sparks flying (so to speak.).

* * *

They played on for a while longer, then changed into pajamas, and began to tell scary stories...and one by one...they went to sleep.

Now, Raimundo being the last awake, lay in his sleeping bag, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

_You kissed her a lot tonight._

_Only because of the game._

Raimundo seemed too distracted to be annoyed.

_You like it?_

_Yeah...I did._

_Wow...no denial. You should really tell her._

_I know...I should...but I can't now..._

_Why?_

_I don't know...it seemed...after that first kiss, she seemed a little shooken...maybe I'll give her a little more time to think about it._

_Wow...one sensible arguement._

_Heh...yeah._

_Night..._

_Night._

He was about to fall asleep when he heard someone stir. He didn't get up, but rather waited until he knew who it was.

The person waited for a moment, and when he/she didn't hear anyone move, he/she got up and walked out of the room.

Raimundo then shot up and looked around. Kimiko, Haruki, Yuri, Matt, Me, Clay, Omi...Kieko... He got up quickly and went out the door smoothly. There was dim light coming from a lamp in the hallway, and he saw just the flicker of her hair turn the corner.

He went around to see yet another hallway...but behind one of the closed doors, a light was on. He went to it, and was about to knock when he heard crying.

He then opened it slowly to reveal Kieko sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with her head in her hands, saying something through her sobs.

"I'm sorry Mum...I know you told me not to be upset, but I can't help it...I feel horrible, because I've been so happy...I really wish I would be here, and I cannot believe that you're gone! I miss you so much!" she just repeated I'm sorry for a bit.

"Kieko?" Raimundo asked her, trying to sound soft more than surprised.

"Raimundo!" she jumped in surprised, trying to hide that she was just crying.

"Kieko, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing...why would you get that idea?" she asked, forcing a fake smile. But Raimundo didn't buy it.

"Because I've been standing here for the past two minutes..."

"Oh..." she looked down, sort of ashamed.

"It's your mom, isn't it?"

"yeah..." she said, looking up at him. "Don't tell! If-"

"Kieko...relax...I'm not going to. But...even if I did, you have nothing to feel ashamed about...Your mom died...you have every reason to be upset." he smiled cockily.

"Thanks...I'm okay now."

"Okay, glad to help." he went to turn, but she grabbed his arm.

"Raimundo."

"Yes?"

"When are you going to tell Kimi you like her?"

Raimundo's taken back expression made Kieko start laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry, don't mind me...keep going."

"I don't know..."

"You should tell her you know."

"But-"

"You really should..."

"When?"

"How about..tomorrow...maybe we'll set you both up."

"I-"

"Okay, cool Raimundo! Bye!"

she ran out the door, turned the corner, and went back into the room, slid back into her sleeping bag, and pretending to fall asleep. Raimundo just rolled his eyes and followed slowly.

"What were you two talking about?" Kimiko whispered to Kieko.

* * *

There's your chapter! Yayness! Sorry for the long wait, but I couldn't really think of anything to put in this one...sorry if it was short. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review keep & keep reading...thanks to anyone who does! Pie and Ice cream to all:D And yes, I did update Love, War, and Choices, only because I think I should give everyone an update a couple of times through-out this story since it's getting a bit long...anywho...thanks again! Tell me what you think! 


	17. Screw Up Number 1

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 17...Screw Up #1**

_..."Rai! Go!" Clay pushed him._

_----------------------------------------_

_"Kimi! Go!" Kieko pushed her._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_**Kimiko's PoV**_

_I was pushed forward by Kieko, who was backed up by Yuri and Hakuri. And she bumped into Raimundo._

_"Oh my gosh! Rai/Kim I'm so sorry! It's just Kieko/Clay..." we both chuckled a little, and looked at the floor._

_**Normal PoV**_

_Soon Raimundo's voice took over, and he had no clue what he was doing._

_**Kimiko's PoV**_

_He reached out his hand and put it under my chin so he could look into my deep, sapphire eyes. I stood as tall as I could, and began to rise slowly on my tip toes. He leaned down, until we were only about two inches apart._

_He then closed the gap, quickly, but smoothly. His eyes closed immediatly, and mine widened in shock, but as it went on for about five seconds, I got way more relaxed. He bent down a small bit more, to let me ease my way back down into a normal standing position._

_I reached my arms up, and wrapped them around his neck, and he picked me up at the waist, and lifted me. I could feel his warm lips give way to a small gap, and his tongue came out, trying to be greeted by mine. I took him in, and both of our tongues danced as passion was poured into the kiss._

_From behind, I could sense Kieko, Yuri and Haruki's eyes burn a whole through my back, and straight through Raimundo with how shocked they were. I peaked one eye open to see Omi, Clay, and a couple people from Rai's swim team with the same expression as the girls. I shut my eye again and pressed more passion into my kiss._

_Finally, I pulled back._

_"He's a great kisser." _

_**Normal PoV ---------------------------------------**_

_Wow...she's an excillent kisser!_

_Why'd you do that!? Raimundo steamed at the voice._

_You needed to sometime!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Okay, glad to help." he went to turn, but she grabbed his arm._

_"Raimundo."_

_"Yes?"_

_"When are you going to tell Kimi you like her?"_

_Raimundo's taken back expression made Kieko start laughing. "What?"_

_"I'm sorry, don't mind me...keep going."_

_"I don't know..."_

_"You should tell her you know."_

_"But-"_

_"You really should..."_

_"When?"_

_"How about..tomorrow...maybe we'll set you both up."_

_"I-"_

_"Okay, cool Raimundo! Bye!"_

_she ran out the door, turned the corner, and went back into the room, slid back into her sleeping bag, and pretending to fall asleep. Raimundo just rolled his eyes and followed slowly._

_"What were you two talking about?" Kimiko whispered to Kieko..._

"Nothin' Kim...and good night." she pretended to fall asleep, and knew Kimiko wouldn't interfear much...

"God dangit..." Kimiko grumbled in a whisper, rolling over and falling back asleep.

Raimundo then came in slowly, picked up a pillow and threw it at Kieko's head, not caring if she was asleep or not. He then went back to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Yuri woke up first...or so she thought. She decided that she'd go downstairs and make herself some breakfast...as Kimiko had told them to do what they wish, and that her Papa wouldn't be home when they all got up.

When Yuri approached the kitchen, she thought Kimiko was wrong, because she heard cooking. She peaked her head in just out of curiousity, and didn't find Kimiko's father, but...-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi's eyes opened slowly. He sat up and saw only two others were awake, and one was stirring.

Kieko sat up and saw Omi. She smiled. "hey." she whispered.

"Hey..." he said.

There was a silence, and Kieko saw that Omi suddenly found great interest in Kimiko's wall.

"What's wrong?" she whispered tenderly.

"Huh? oh...nothing."

"Omi..."

"Kieko...I still really like you...especially after last night, and I know for a fact I would never hurt you like Aaron did, and I would never let you get hurt, or cheat on you or anything, because...frankly I love you Kieko." he spit out all at once (still in a whisper).

Kieko just blinked. Then she smiled getting up. "I like you a lot too Omi...I just don't want this to ruin our friendship."

His eyes fell downcast.

"But..." he looked up, not much hope filled his eyes.

"If you promise it won't ruin it...we could give this a shot..."

Omi's eyes widened, a huge grin came to his face. "Thanks..."

"No prob...now lets go see who's awake."

He nodded, and grabbed Kieko's hand, and began to run.

"Wait..." she whispered turning around.

"What?"

"Come on."

He followed the girl quickly. She then grabbed one end of Kimiko's sleeping bag and began to drag.

"Get Raimundo's." she whispered as Omi picked up an end of Raimundo's. He followed the sleeping bag which Kieko was dragging.

"Omi, can you put Raimundo's sleeping bag on the couch?"

"Sure can." he lifted it, although hard, but he managed to get Raimundo on his back, on the couch.

"Perfect..." Kieko hissed slyly, as she lifted Kimiko, and set her gently beside Raimundo (big couch), who took it as an extra pillow or something, and put his arm around the waist part of her sleeping bag. She smiled, thinking it was a stuffed animal who just dropped over her, and snuggled closer.

They both laughed, and Kieko wrote a note and put it on the table next to them. "Sweet dreams..." Omi and Kieko both whispered, chuckling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yuri's PoV**

-but...Matt?

"Matt?" asked, coming out from behind the walled arch.

"Yuri!" he almost dropped the plate he was holding.

"What'cha doing?

"I...uhh..." she smiled and went over to him nervously.

"Can I tell you something?"

"S-sure?"

"Can I...?"

"Yeah." he said, more calm.

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"I mean...a lot...a lot more than a friend...I thought you should know...after last night."

"Wow...really?"

"Yeah." she sigh. "I-I'm sorry if you don't like me back..."

"No! No! I like you too..."

"More-"

He kissed her on the lips, and stayed like that for a minute, when Omi and Kieko came into the kitchen.

"Ooo-Lala! Couple people just got together!" Kieko cooed.

"Hey! I know some certain people who should!" Yuri defensivly faught back.

"Kim and Rai?" Matt asked.

Yuri glared playfully at him. "I meant Omi and Kieko Matt!" she smiled.

"Shall we tell them?" Omi whispered.

"It's fun to watch the suffer, but...I got something else that could make them suffer...or a couple other people suffer..." she whispered...then she looked up at two very confused faces. "We are together as a matter of fact!"

"Is that so?" Matt asked.

"Prove it." Yuri had trapped them, had they not been together.

Kieko and Omi kissed.

"Happy?" Omi smirked.

"Yeah sure..." Yuri mumbled.

"Rai, Haruki, and Kim still asleep?" Matt asked.

"Umm...funny you should ask about Rai and Kim..."

"Why?" Yuri and Matt both asked.

"Go see for yourself..." Kieko whispered, pointing at the ceiling.

The new couple looked at eachother, and ran upstairs (after Matt set the plate on the counter).

When they got up there, they only saw Haruki and Clay on the floor. The wondered to the couch and saw Kimiko snuggled against Raimundo, who had his arm around her.

Both of their mouths dropped open as they tried hard not to laugh. They dashed downstairs again and were speachless to the smirking girl down there.

"Did they?"

"Nah."

"Then how?"

"We put them like that."

All of them started histarically laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_You know you should wake up and see where you are..._

_And why's that? _Raimundo woke up in his head, just not his body.

_Cause you're gunna wanna see it..._

_Describe it to me...I'm too comfortable..._

_Umm...are you sure you want me to do that?  
_

_Yeah. _

You're on a couch...with...some-

That's all it took for Raimundo. His eyes shot opened to see Kimiko's hair right in his face. He didn't want to move, risking the chance of her waking up aswell, but it was no use...she began to stir.

He tried to take his arm off of her, but if he did, she'd fall...they were positioned so neither could move.

He saw Kimiko's eyes flutter open.

"Hey Rai..." she whispered, closing them again.

He watched her closely, and sure enough, as if on queue, her eyes popped open.

She squirmed until finally she got loose, but unfortunatly, she fell off the couch.

"Raimundo!" she screached in a whisper.

"I didn't, I swear!"

"Then why didn't you move?!?"

"We were...like...if I moved, you woulda fell, and you were have had the same reaction!"

Kimiko looked angry to Raimundo, but...he could sense pleasure from her aurora.

She slid her arms in the sleeping bag, and she sighed, relieved.

"Did we fall asleep like that?" She asked nervously.

"No...we didn't...and probably three quarters of the way through the night...we weren't like that either...we were moved..."

"By...Kieko!" she hissed obviously angry (in a playful sort of way.) she glanced at the table, finding the note for the first time.

She read it outloud so Raimundo could hear too...

_Kimi, or Raimundo...depends...you will probably both be awake since Omi and I put you so if either of you moved, you're screwed! Hope you aren't too mad...but you two love birds need..." _she began to reading is silently, and then crumpled it up and threw it away.

She then ran out the door, leaving Raimundo there totally confused. He didn't bother looking at the note, but followed Kimiko downstairs slowly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuri just set french toast on the table when Kimiko burst in.

"Who..."

"What Kimi?" Kieko asked.

"Who did that upstairs!?" she snarled, trying to hold back a grin.

"I don't know..." Kieko said, trying to hide a smile.

"You idiot...who with you?"

Omi raised his hand tenitiavly as Kimiko glared. "Ah...team work...so cute together! Frenching last night...you two 'ought to be going out now."

"They are." Yuri squeaked.

"Yuri!" Kieko and Omi both said.

"We were suppose to be hiding that from them for at least more than thirty-five seconds!" Matt laughed.

"Hey, don't blame me!"

"You and Matt too, huh?" Kimiko giggled at all of her glares as she sat down next to Kieko.

"How do you know when someone's going out?" Omi asked curiously.

"I have my ways..." She giggled as Raimundo roughly came through the door. Everyone but Kimiko burst out laughing.

"Looks like someone had fun!"

Raimundo sent a death glare at Matt who had just put french toast in his mouth.

Raimundo sat down next to Kimiko and grabbed some of the normal toast. "God you people aren't french!" he laughed.

"So what, have you not ever eaten french toast, or french fries because the word french is in them?" Kimiko curiously pondered.

"yes, I have...but god, it seems like all of you always eat french toast."

"All of us? I think this is the first time we've eaten french toast since when you first came..." Yuri giggled.

"Maybe it's just Clay?" Kieko asked.

"You got a point." He replied, taking a peice of frenchtoast.

Haruki was the next to come in as they were all finishing breakfast.

"Look who slept in?" Kimiko joked.

"Hey...who slept with a certain boy?"

"I did not sleep with him!"

"Why are you getting defensive?"

"How'd you knwo about it?"

"I was briefly awake when Yuri and Matt went up there. After they left I got up and saw what they were snickering about. And so, ya know...back to the subject...why'd you get so defensive?"

"Because Kieko and Omi played a mean joke on me." she started to fake cry.

"Aww poor Kimi...slept with her first boy, such a young age." Haruki teased on.

"Least I didn't make out with a guy when I was twelve."

"That was a simple french...not a make out." Haruki became nevous.

"Then why were you guys practicly getting undressed?" Yuri laughed, as the guys all looked at her.

"We were not!"

"Oh?" The girls said to her.

"Well...if you count taking all of our snow gear off in a car, then...yes I admit I did..."

"Now, now Haruki, don't lie." Kieko piped in.

"Yeah...what about wooly sweaters, long sleeve shirts, T-shirts, to come down to him equals no shirt, and you a tank top."

"K fine, but nothing else! still not-"

"Don't go their girly, you KNOW that's worse." Matt teased.

"Fine..." she grumbled, taking a bite of normal toast. "Are you guys french?"

Everyone looked at her. "You always eat french toast..."

"That's what I said!" Raimundo laughed.

They high-fived and the others just rolled their eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clay got up soon after, and just ate something as they all joked and talked about the night before. Then, Kimiko decided they really needed to get away from her house, or in other words, to go away (:P) she shooed them all out in a playful way, saying they'd get together at the movies roughly around 3ish.

When Raimundo got home, his voice started to speak to him.

_Kieko let you off._

_What?_

_Kieko said maybe they'd plan to set you two up...but she didn't...good friend...I know what I would have done._

_Cause you're mean, and you'd scare little children._

_I scare you..._

_no, you just disturb me...there's a difference._

_I suppose that's true..._

_I know it is..._

_Yeah, sure..._

Raimundo thought more and more about telling Kimiko, and even though the voice knew...he decided not to disrupt it.

He after a bit made his decission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko sat at home, wondering what to do. She went up to her room and went into her closet. She walked around the aisle (sp?) for a bit and finally found a short sleeved shirt that's sleeves full off of her shoulders, with straps that held them up, then two straps to tie around her neck. It was light pink and it said an American Eagle logo spread, in a straight line, that bent just a little, making like a very drawn out rainbow shape. She was just about to pull it off the hanger when her cell phone ran. She dashed to the door of her closet and saw it was on the table.

Kimiko snatched it up quickly, flicked it open and asked.

"Hello? Oh hey! Yeah go ahead. Yeah I can do that...Really. Cool, see you at 12:30. Yeah...Okay cool...see you later! Bye!" she hung up the phone and looked for something, her eyes quickly darting around her closet aisles.

_Let's see...that one is dresses...sports outfits/jersies (sp?)...skirts, jeans, caprees, halter tops, tank tops, short sleaved shirts, tube tops, long sleaved shirts...mixed shirts...extras...what to pick, what to pick?_

She had an excillent idea, and scrampled in. Then when she came out she ran into the bathroom, got a towl, a razer and one of her few sponges, normal shampoo, dye shampoo (so your hair doesn't get ruined when you dye it...or it doesn't become all hard, or like...you know what I mean i bet) conditioner, softening conditioner, body wash, and a couple of other soaps.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kimiko's PoV**

After I got out of the shower I counted all of the soaps I used. Shampoo, dye shampoo, conditioner, softening conditioner, body wash, and shaving cream. Yikes...I really need to cut back. But after I got out I got dressed in my absolute best outfit I've thought up yet, and then did my hair. Not long after, I did my make up, then looked at the clock...12:00. I still had about fifteen minutes...I'll be fine. I grabbed a matching purse and shoved my make up in, money, IPod, cell phone and credit cards (just incase).

I then slipped on some matching shoes and made my way to the door. I wrote a little note to Papa, then opened the door, taking one glance down at the bottom half of my clothes, and decided I looked fine...so I stepped out into the sun, and shut the door behind me...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Raimundo's PoV**

I took a deep breath as I wrote a note for Clay (as he went back to sleep).

_Clay-_

_Gone out, be back at around 2:30-3:00, hope you don't mind..._

_-Raimundo_

I smiled at put it on the counter, knowing someone would find it and tell Clay. I took my cell phone, money and my IPod, shoved it into my pocket, closed the velcrow on it, and ran out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

12:30 exactly...should be here...

Then I saw her...she was even more beautiful than ever.

Her hair was a brownish red with blonde highlights with a small wave in it, and it was put up into two small half pony tails (like take some of the hair that frames your face, pull it back as though you were going to pull it into a one half pony tail and tied it up) held in place with white ribbon.

She had an excillent coat of light pink eyeshadow on, non-clumped mascara, a perfect complexion of blush, and a light glaze of lip gloss.

She wore a pink short sleeve shirt that's sleeves hung off of her shoulders but there were straps holding it up, and two straps tying around her neck, making a sort of halter top. There was a little darker pink with the American Eagle logo on it (like the one shirt described earlier) and a short jean skirt on with a light pink jeweled butterfly on her left (my right) side of the skirt, and under that, she had light pink leggings on. She completed the look with white sandles that had two thin straps, a small heel (but thick), and wraps that went up her leg a little ways, and a white purse with a pink strap and a pink outline, and a little of her person style, because there was a pink letter K sewn on.

She had on a pink and white diamond chocker, silver hoop earings, a white braclet, and a pink anklet.

She smiled at me, and I attempted to smile back, my old cocky smile, but I really don't know how good I did. She giggled as she walked forward to me.

"Hey." she said when she stopped.

"Hey." He smiled.

"So...what we gunna do?" she asked, looking deep in his emerald green eyes.

"Well...Umm...I-I don't really know...I just though..." she smiled and nodded.

"Come on." she turned and began to walk.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Come on!" she laughed, taking it up a notch, into a small jog.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, very uneventful chapter I know, but it leads up to stuff I knowz Lawlz...anyways sorry about the horribly bad chapter, but I just broke up with my boyfriend, and he got really really pissed and threw the picture of us that was in his locker on the ground in the hallway, so yeah...sorry bout that...please review and keep reading! Tell me what you think...thanks a ton!


	18. Truth

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 18...Truth**

_..."So...what we gunna do?" she asked, looking deep in his emerald green eyes._

_"Well...Umm...I-I don't really know...I just though..." she smiled and nodded._

_"Come on." she turned and began to walk._

_"Hey! Wait!"_

_"Come on!" she laughed, taking it up a notch, into a small jog..._

"Kim, seriously, where are we going?" he asked as she slowed down.

"You didn't know where to go, so I picked!" she laughed as she stopped and smirked.

He had been looking at her, but then he turned to see her trail of eye sight.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Kimiko asked, her voice cracking with laughter just a small bit.

"Just...Wow."

"Come on...what?" she pleaded.

"I can't believe how tacky this is...no offense." he said, looking to her, to make sure that she didn't get offended.

But he got a totally different reaction.

Kimiko burst out laughing.

"What?" it was his turn to ask questions.

She just kept laughing.

"What?!" he was trying to get her attention.

"That's...why I...bro...ught...you here!" she laughed. After settling down and seeing the confused expression on his face, she spoke again. "You know, you live in Rio...and, thats more of a beach scene...right?"

"Right...where are you going with this?" he raised an eyebrow, obviously amused.

"Well...since we have no beach...these people made such a tacky immatation of it!" she began to chuckle again as Raimundo studied the building infront of him.

The building had a medium wooded decking with tables, and attempted sand poured all over it. They had fake palm trees and the inside didn't look too much better. The tables were old surf boards, just as the counter was, and most people were in shorts and surf T-shirts. He shook his head as he began to laugh with the young Japanese girl beside him.

"Should we go in?" she asked.

"You brought me here, you pick?" he asked, continuing to stare at the restaurant.

"You were the one who asked me out..." she giggled, heading for the steps up into the building.

"Hey!" he whined, going after her.

They went inside and sat down, ending up ordering a California Burger, which, they both agreed didn't even taste close to something they've had immitating that before.

Then, after their waiter came and picked up their plates, four people came out and sang happy birthday right infront of their table.

Raimundo smirked as Kimiko's face turned tomato red, and as they brought out a piece of cake for both Raimundo and Kimiko her eyes widened.

"Happy Birthday! It's on the house!" All four of the people said at once.

She just sat there, totally dumbstruck, and Raimundo smiled and said, "Thanks."

As they walked away, Raimundo glanced at the totally confused Kimiko.

"Raimundo..."

"Yes..."

"I never thought I'd say it...but that's the first time EVER I'd seen someone do that for another person..."

"Well-"

"Nor have I ever seen them do it for their own birthday..." she said still staring totally shocked.

"It's not MY birthday."

"I...It's not?" she asked, now looking at him, an even more confused look on her face. "Well...you got my date wrong..."

"I know...I knew it wasn't either, but...hey...free cake."

Kimiko opened her mouth to stop a smile, even though Raimundo could see it straight through. "Raimundo! That's so bad!" she whispered, trying to smuggle a giggle.

"Well what can I say?" he shrugged as Kimiko just shook her head in an amused way and picked up her fork with Raimundo and they began to eat.

They sat talking for a long while after just about totally random things. Kimiko talking about her father's company, Raimundo talking about Rio, and both of them talking about how uneventful it's been at school in the last however many weeks.

Until finally, they got sick of the tacky atmosphere, paid their bill, and walked to a park.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So...when do you think you're going to go back?" she asked, breaking the silence that lingered about.

"I don't know." He didn't want to tell her what Mr. Fung said because he could already sense the saddness in Kimiko's aurora.

"I think you do Rai..." she whispered.

He stopped and looked Kimiko in the eyes. They were tearing up as she held onto his hands, as though she never wanted to let go. There was so much silence. Kimiko wasn't going to speak until Raimundo did. He racked his brain for ideas, but none came to mind.

_She's upset..._

The voice spoke, apparently it pointed out the obvious.

_I think I know that._

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah!_

_She knows you're lying Raimundo. She knows you want to go home._

_But-_

_No...don't "but" me...She KNOWS you're lying...Raimundo...she knows you know some sort of an answer to give her._

"You know about me asking Fung, don't you?" he asked carefully.

She burst out in tears, and embraced Raimundo tightly. "Yes, yes I'm so sorry Raimundo! I just didn't want you to leave!" Obviously she felt horrible on the whole thing.

"It's okay Kim...I promise." he hugged her back, and it was like she immediatly stopped crying. Only small sniffles were left.

"No one wants you to leave Raimundo." she whispered as she pulled back and looked up. "You have a knack for growing onto people."

"It's a gift!" he laughed as he began to walk once more.

"Sure...let's go with that..."

He glared playfully at Kimiko.

_Tell her now. It's a perfect time..._

_I don't know..._

_You know she cares, otherwhise she wouldn't have had her crying fit over there._

_It was not a fit...she's sad...like she said...I have a tendancy to grow on people._

_And also like she said...Let's go with that..._

_I hate you..._

_I love you too..._

_What?!  
_

_Nevermind!_

They walked in silence, occationaly glancing at one another, but when they saw the other was looking, they'd quickly look away and blush.

_You need to cut to it..._

_Cut to what?_

_Are you really that clueless?_

_No, I'm not cutting to it...When I tell her will be my own business._

_Not Tecnically, cause...I'm in your head..._

_I'll keep that in my private section then..._

_You don't have one..._

_Dangit!_

for all of you sick thinkers out there...No I didn't mean it like that:D)

_Haha._

_I used too..._

_I took that privalege away when you wouldn't tell her._

_You almost did once...why not again!_

_Because I'm scared, okay!_

_Raimundo Pedrosa...Total Girl Charmer...scared. Wow...Never thought I'd see the day._

_Just...shut up about it._

_Why are you scared...Just curious._

_Cause I've never actually liked a girl more than Kimiko before...and...well...it's harder to confess than I ever thought it to be._

_Well..._

_Well what? Go on! _Raimundo said in his head after a pause.

_No...that was it...I'm done._

_So weird..._

_If I'm weird you must be too._

_Sure...let's go with that._

_God, who's being mean now?_

_So you admitt to being mean before?_

_No, no! I wasn't!_

_Yeah, I think you were._

_Come on, give me a break here...I mean, I'm just trying to make you and Kimiko happier!_

_I'm afraid she may not like me back..._

_Let's look at the signs Mr. Blind...when Yuri went and told them you asked her on a date, Kimiko ran and cried..._

_Let's not talk about that, I felt bad enough._

_Okay, anyways._

_Yes, anyways..._

_Don't interrupt otherwhise I won't tell you._

_Okay, Okay...sorry..._

_You should be..._

_Go on!_

_Umm...let's see...when you started going out with Ashley, and how mad she'd get at anyone who tried to get you two together to talk...I mean...she hung up on Kieko...and they're best friends. Then...you made out at the party, and she forgave you instantly for the whole sleeping together insident-_

_We were NOT sleeping together! Kieko and Omi put us like that!_

_But you know you liked it...and you knew Kimiko liked it too._

Raimundo growled inside his head, and the voice only snickered lightly.

"Rai?"

He stopped. "Huh?"

"Where are you going?"

He then noticed that Kimiko had stopped, and he had kept going.

"Sorry, sort of out of it. My bad." he turned around and walked back to her. She smiled and turned, but waited to walk until Raimundo came back to her side.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They each sat on a swing.

Both nervous.

Close to sweating.

Didn't know what to say.

Silence gulped them up like an animal who hadn't eaten in a few weeks.

She knew he was wondering it.

And he knew she was wondering it.

But niether said a thing.

_Should I?_

Each asked their minds, and of course only his answered in the form of a small yes.

He could hear the sound of her heartbeat, faster and faster it went.

She could hear the same thing.

The light sound of breath came from each of them.

Heart racing.

Hands shaking.

Minds wondering.

Everything was different.

It hadn't been like that yet.

They were both confused, and didn't understand why it had all of sudden became so nerve racking to be around each other.

"Raimundo?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"Why are we sitting on a swingset, dead silent."

"Good question."

"Come to think of it...why did we even stop walking?"

"Not sure...we just sorta fell over to the swings."

"Stumbled upon them?"

"Yeah."

It was quiet again, and then they both looked at each other.

Emerald to Sapphire.

Sapphire to Emerald.

And then...

They both burst out laughing.

"I **_cannot_** believe we sat like that so long!"

"I can't believe how cheesy those lines sounded!" Kimiko said through laughs.

"What was the point of doing that?!"

"I think we started it to get weird looks when someone walked by...wasn't it?" she laughed.

"I think it was." Raimundo answered, still laughing hard. "We come to the wings, and act like we don't know if one of us should tell the other some cheesy line, then it's dead silent!"

"There was no point!" they both said at once, as the laughing died down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What was that all about?"

"No clue, just keep watching..."

"But you do realize we could be here for a long while more...right?"

"Shut up, they could hear you."

There was a heavy sigh.

Then that same person pulled out a cell phone and pressed the "4".

"Hey...you guys almost here?" the voice whispered. "Well hurry up some more, and don't be seen...they could soon...No! Just hurry...yes yes...sorry...I know...okay...please hurry...your welcome...I love you too...mmhmm. Bye."

"They almost here?"

"Almost...they're running, but...you know them and sandles."

"I thought they wore flip flops."

"Who knows...let's just hope they get here, because this could really happen soon."

"You just said it could be a while..."

"Well, the laughing is now dying down so..."

The one rolled their eyes and turned back to face the two in their view.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hurry up!" Kieko squealed.

"I'm trying...these shoes aren't fun to run in you know! I didn't know it would take this long for Haruki to get ready!"

"Hey...when you friends are about to admitt they _looove _each other...you must be totally prepaired with camera, recorder, cell phone, IPod (incase it takes a while), money for celebration, make up...duh...and-"

"Okay who cares...it still took you forever."

"Yuri! Haruki! Stop fighting...we still have to find Sakura."

"Well...she told us she ran into Kailie and Kali at this cafe, so you know...she should still be there."

"That's so not nice!" Yuri lectured Haruki playfully.

"Yuri...you know it's true...the 2K's can talk for a long, _long_ time." Kieko stated.

"You have a point I suppose..." Yuri trailed off as they came to the coffee shop.

Sure enough, they saw Kailie, Kali and Sakura over at a table.

"Hey Kailie, Kali, Sakura! Fancy meeting you here!" Yuri giggled fakely.

"Oh-" Kailie began.

"-My-" Kali continued.

"-God!" Kailie finished.

"It is!" Kali then said.

"Umm yeah..." Kieko said sort of weirdly. "We need to steal Sakura for a bit...but we promise we'll bring her right back!"

"Okay-" Kali nodded.

"-no problem!" Kailie agreed.

"Okay, let's get out of the 2K's talk range!" Haruki laughed, pulling all three away.

"Haruki, must you be so mean to them?"

"Yes...they confuse me...a lot."

"They confuse everyone...get used to it!" Sakura laughed as Haruki playfully glared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another cell phone call.

"Where are you!"

"We're here." a voice said from behind them.

Matt, Clay and Omi turned to see the four girls standing behind them.

"Have they yet?"

"No...just been sitting there talking about god knows what."

"Well, they could have said it! What were you all doing?"

"Waiting for you..."

"You could have missed it!" Kieko glared at the boys.

"Sorry..." they all said with fake sincerity.

"Aww it's cool!" Haruki smiled as Kieko stuck her tongue at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you here something?" Kimiko suddenly asked.

"Whispering?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah I hear it."

"Where do you suppose-"

He got close to her ear and whispered, "I've got an idea...but let's pretend we ignore it."

An expression played across her face saying 'I see, okay I agree with you.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They'd been out way longer than three, and both suspected that Clay got the note, and told everyone...and when Kieko tried to call Kimiko who's phone was turned off (which was rare) everyone knew they'd gone out.

Everyone, Kimiko and Raimundo included decided to finally check the time. It was 9:30. Dark out. Clay had fallen asleep, along with Haruki, and Kimiko and Raimundo sat on the ledge of a fountain in the middle of the park.

"I've had an excillent time Raimundo...I really mean it."

"I know...I have too."

"You think they left?" she whispered.

"I think so." he answered, still in a whisper.

She smiled taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Kim..."

"Yeah..."

"You know...I...I really l-"

She put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Don't say it to me...show it to me..." she smiled, taking her finger away.

He put a hand on her cheek, and brought her close...and they kissed.

It was passionate and true.

They poured everything they'd been hiding for the last two months into that one kiss.

There was a flash, and they both knew it was Haruki's camera, but they didn't care. They kept like that, even as everyone was coming out behind the bushes or trees around the fountain.

When they finally broke apart, they leaned their foreheads on one another and smiled, and Kieko, Omi, Yuri, Matt, Haruki, Clay, and Sakura broke in awws and oooh's applaud and whistles.

"I love you." Raimundo finally finished his sentance.

"I love you too." she said, smiling widely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THERE IS YOUR CHAPTER!!! ALL of you RaixKim fans BETTER be happy! And I really hope that chapter was worth my wait...and btw, sorry for it too. Please review, and actually give an opinion at the end! Keep reading, it's almost all over...CRY! after about like 5-6 months I think of this fanfic, it's actually gunna be over soon! But umm yeah, an update will come faster than last time...promise! so yeah keep reading, review and thanks a millino guys and gals:D


	19. Ready

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 19...Ready**

For Raimundo...That Monday at school was different...

It wasn't really different, but...the way he looked at things was different.

He walked into the school and began to attempt to track down Kimiko. Everyone stopped their talking to peer at him for a moment, but then...went back to talking rather quickly.

Confused at thought, Raimundo's head began to wonder to the thought of the voice inside his head.

_Yeah...I'm still here..._

_Hey! I was NOT talking to you._

_But you were thinking about where I was..._

Raimundo could sense the voice smirking horribly wide, but he decided to change the subject. _I thought when I admitted to Kimiko, you'd leave me alone._

_And I will...but...you were wondering, and I didn't want you to worry._

_Oh yeah..._

_I'll be here if you're bored and feel like wondering if you're crazy...or if you need help._

_Why would I need help from you._

_Cause I'm the smart part of you._

_Hey!_

But it wasn't really any use, because the voice decided to leave Raimundo alone for a while. He rolled his eyes, and stopped dead in his tracks. He remember something.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Raimundo's PoV**

I raced down the hall to find a safe spot away from a lot of noise. There...it was quieter, I had to admit...probably the quietest it was going to get.

I pulled out my cell phone and pressed the one. It ran a few times before a sleepy voice answered.

(Raimundo _italic_...Other End **_bold italic_**)

_**Hello?**_

_Jack!_

_**Rai?**_

_Yeah man._

_**Why in the world are you calling this late?**_

_Well...I wouldn't say late...because it's only late for you...It's before school here...and...I have something I TOTALLY forgot to tell you!_

_**Come on...can't it wait...?**_

_No way...and once I begin, you going to fully wake up._

_**Okay, okay...just make it as quick as possible, I'm tired over here.**_

_You know that Kimiko girl I told you about?_

Sure enough, I could hear Jack's blankets moving as he sat up.

_**Yeah...what about her?**_

_I told her._

_**No way.**_

_Don't get on a girl talk rant Jack...I told her, believe me!_

_**I cannot believe it! You going out with her then I take it?**_

_Yeah!_

_**Dude, that's awsome for you! Excillently great!**_

_Since when do you use a word like excillently?_

_**Is that even a word?**_

_Not sure._

_**Well Rai...did you find out when you're coming back?**_

_No..._

_**Well...No need to rush now...don't break this girls heart with leaving...I'll just tell your parents what happened.**_

_Don't tell anyone else though...not yet..._

_**Okay dude...see you later?**_

_Yeah man._

_**Sweet, see ya.**_

_See ya._

I put the cell phone back inside my pocket and sigh. No way did I need to be worried when I was going to go back...No way.

Suddenly, someone came crashing down the hallway, and slid right into my arms.

"Hey Kim!" I said happily.

"Hi Rai." she said as she stood tall to kiss me.

I leaned down not to strain her, and pecked her briefly.

"We should get to class..." Kimiko said, taking my hand.

"Why?"

"The bell's going to ring soon."

"I should care why?"

"Rai!!" she pleaded, stopping and looking at me.

"Okay...Okay...fine."

We began walking again, still holding hands. The bell rang just as we got into class, and that meant...Fung and EVERY other person in the class was staring right at us. We both pulled their hands from one another, and blushed, scrambling into class.

"Nice of you to join us!" Ashley spat.

We both glared at her in unison, "Mmm, I can think of numerous times where it _wasn't _nice of **you **to join **us**."

She rolled her eyes and did some sort of weird underbite thing, where she stuck her bottom row of teeth out. I began to attempt at stiffling a laugh, but she caught it and immediately jerked her head towards me, and then to the front...muttering something niether Kimiko or myself could hear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Class went slow. Like...real slow. And when the bell finally rang, I couldn't even leave!

"Raimundo...I need to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes as I didn't rush trying to pack up my stuff. Kimiko gave her usual 'I'll wait outside the door smile' but this time...I told her just to go ahead, and I'd catch up to her later.

"Yes?"

"Raimundo...I think you know..."

"No...actually..." I sounded a little less crabby this time...than last. "I don't..."

"You're ready...to go home."

"Wha-what?! How?"

"I was waiting for you...because...World Culture was not my only intention of you being here. I knew you would be able to get away from being the big shot, and get someone who truly liked you. For you to start from scratch with friends, and to see how well you would adapt to a truly different atmosphere. And I was waiting for you to...well...I am supposing you know what I mean with Kimiko."

"Yeah...I do...but if you wanted me to get together with her...then...why break us up so early?" I demanded, switching from happy to angry in only seconds.

"It's hard to explain...and I don't have to time...nor do you. I am granting you, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Yuri, Matt, Haruki, Sakura, and Kieko the day off to spend some last time together...but unfortunately...you will be leaving tomorrow morning."

Jack. Mum...Dad...All my friends. Rio...the whole city, and sights. My school...My house...I'll go back to everything I knew.

It took about two minutes for that all to sink in...but then...Tokyo began to creep into my mind.

Omi. Clay. Kieko. Matt. Yuri. Haruki. Sakura. The swim team. Clay's eating habbits. Our beef joke...That tacky restaurant. Relik High.Those two confusing twins. The bright lights. The breath taking scenes. The park that...

I totally dropped that thought. When one thing came to mind.

_Kimiko._

"I...I can't leave...not now..." he whispered.

"I am sorry Raimundo."

I didn't bother yelling. I just simply just walked out.

Yuri happened to be walking by when I came out.

"Hey Rai...what's wrong?"

"Get your stuff Yuri...we get the day off."

"Wha-why?"

"I'll explain to you...just get what you need like purses or jackets or whatever from your locker and tell Kieko, Omi, Clay, Sakura, Haruki, and Matt the same thing...meet at the front of the school."

"What about Kim?"

"I'll tell her."

"O-okay." she said, quickly scurrying off as though she were a squirrel, trying to find last minute food before the winter.

Raimundo went to Kimiko's locker, and luckily she was still there.

"Hey Rai!" she turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kim...we...get what you need...we get the day off."

"Why?" she asked, still happy.

"I'm going to explain to all of you at once." I said, turning. She slammed her locker shut, just after taking her purse out, and ran after me.

"All of us?" she asked, now very confused.

"Yes."

"Who's all of us?"

"Kieko, Omi, Clay, Sakura, Yuri, Haruki, and Matt."

She tagged behind me, as I walked quickly and quietly out of the school where everyone was waiting.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Fung sprang it on me...I'm leaving tomorrow."

Everyone's mouths dropped, and Kieko, Yuri and Kimiko's eyes began to tear.

"Wh-what?" Kimiko whispered, the only one daring enough to speak.

I turned to her then, carefilled eyes, went to her level...and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry." I whispered simply.

"You can't leave."

"I have to."

"I'll be so lost."

"I'll find you again."

"Pleease don't go."

"Don't worry..."

"Well..." Yuri said, springing the silence of the others. "We have one more day..." she whispered, trailing off.

"Let's make the best of it!" Haruki said enthusiasticly, making everyone smile.

We all ran from the school to go have a little fun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh man that's SO bad!" Matt and I laughed too hard for our own good.

"Come on Omi! That is the SECOND time in two months you've done that to me! Give me a break would ya?" Clay whined, completely out of breath.

"No ice-cream! That's a classic joke!" Omi laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Haruki's PoV**

"That was SO a make out session...couldn't even enjoy the move sitting next to Yuri and Matt!" I laughed, talking to Sakura and Clay.

"Sitting by Kieko and Omi wasn't much better, you could practically hear the saliva getting transfered from one mouth to another!" Sakura made a joke, and Clay and I stopped to stare at her.

"Really?" asked Clay.

"Nah." Sakura laughed.

"How about Rai and Kim?" I asked Clay curiously.

"Oh they were actually pretty good."

"Wow, so one of us singles enjoyed the movie?" Sakura and I both said in unison.

"No no...not the movie...I meant pretty good kissers!"

"Clay!" we both, once again said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Omi's PoV**

"Take it, take it, take it!" I said, all to fast.

"I'm trying! The camera ain't working!" Matt groaned, trying again to take the picture of Omi, Kieko and Raimundo with their heads behind a fake scene in the mall.

"Besides Omi..." Kimiko giggled. "Your head's too big!" Matt and her high fived then kept laughing.

"Very funny!" I said sarcasticly.

"I know, hilarious, wasn't it?" Kimiko said, trying to be serious.

"Okay...so how do I work this?"

"Here." Kimiko snatched the camera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yuri's PoV**

"I think Kieko will win it." Raimundo shrugged.

"Thanks for the support!" I hissed playfully as I attempted at beating Kieko at our favorite song on the mall's arcade DDR.

"You're welcome!" he shot back, a little too proud.

"Well I think you will win, Yuri..." Matt said.

"You're her girlfriend...you're suppose to think that." Raimundo whispered.

"Raimundo!" Kieko and I both said at once.

We all laughed, until...the game was over.

"HA IN YOUR FACE RAI! I WON!!!" I proudly gloated.

"Gloat much?"

"Yes...I do..."

"You aren't even gloating to the one you won against..." he mumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sakura's PoV**

"RAIMUNDO THAT WAS COLD!!!" I screached, coming back to the surface.

"I thought you needed to get in."

"I was going to eventually!"

"Well ya know...we don't have all day."

"Actually...we do!" Haruki spoke up.

Everyone but Raimundo began to laugh...even Kimiko.

"Well...I think Raimundo needs a little payback..." I trailed off...seeing what was coming. I tried hard not to give it away.

Suddenly, Raimundo jerked into the water, and came back to the surface spluttering. "COLD!"

"I told you..." I said in a sing-song voice.

Raimundo glanced up at the ledge to see Kimiko, her eyes wondering carefully.

"I'm sorry Raimundo, did I do something wrong?" she asked, totally innocent.

"Why...no..." he got out of the pool and went up to her, as though he was going to kiss her. But when she wasn't expecting it, He grabbed her waist, and put her over his shoulder and jumped in, despite her screaming.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Clay's PoV**

"Finally...some Ice-cream!" I sigh.

"Is that ALL you ever think about?" Omi asked.

"Seriously..." Kieko giggled.

I stuck my tongue out at both of them, showing that I hated them both. Not really...and they knew that...but it was always fun to play.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kieko's PoV**

"Man...today has been great..." Sakura sigh.

"Even if it leads to something bad..." I sigh along with her.

We all sat in the grass, our heads forming a circle, as we looked up into the stars.

"It's beautiful." Yuri and Haruki both said at once.

"I know you are..." Matt told Yuri.

"I love it outside...out right here...reminds me of Texas...now...if only they didn't have the grass..." Clay whispered, not wanting to ruin the silent of the night, besides the sounds.

"Clay...If Texas has a sky remotely like Tokyo's...I wouldn't mind going with you there one day..." I told him.

"It'd be great actually." Raimundo stated.

"I think...we should all go together..." Kimiko thought aloud.

"I agree." I sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Matt's PoV**

"I think it's time we all head in..." Kieko stated, obviously tired.

"One last thing!" I said.

I raced down the road, and found myself at a breakfast restaurant.

"What are we doing here?" Raimundo asked.

"You'll see." I went inside, and when everyone followed, a waitress came up to us.

"How many?" she asked nicely.

"Nine." I answered.

"Okay...follow me." We all followed her to a corner booth, and when we all sat down, she asked what it would be to drink.

Everyone ordered some sort of juice, water, or milk.

"Okay, I'll be right out with those."

Everyone looked at the menus, but I snatched them all from everyone.

"You won't be needing these...trust me..."

When the waitress came back out, I ordered. "We'll all have the french toast combo, everyone fruit, bacon, and scrambled egg.

After she nodded and left, I got looks and glares all saying the same thing...

What the heck...

I laughed and said, "I cannot believe no one remembers our french toast joke at Kim's house."

We all began to laugh except for Sakura.

"What?" she asked desperatly.

"You had to be there Sak..." I said between laughs.

"Stupid parents..." she mumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kimiko's PoV**

"Night guys!" Matt said, giving Yuri a kiss on the cheek.

She begged for a hug, and he lifted her up, offering to walk her home.

"See you tomorrow morning..." Omi and Kieko said, as they started for Kieko's house.

"Bye!" Haruki and Sakura said, as they walked back to Haruki's house.

"I'll see you at home..." Clay said, waving good-bye.

"This is really it then huh?" Kimiko asked.

"I...gu...it's not forever..."

"Do you promise?"

"Always and Forever...I will be yours..."

"Always and Forever huh?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, smiling at her, as they held hands and walked back to the middle of the park, where they first began to go out.

"Nothing...but...with you so far away...will you not fall for another girl...I know you MUST have liked someone before you came here."

"I did." he said simply.

I looked down...disappointment filling my head.

"But..."

I looked up.

"When I met her...I played it top...stood strong and played it cool..."

I didn't quite get what he meant...so I looked down. But he put a hand under my chin and brought my head up, so I looked into his eyes.

"But when I met you...I melted..." He went into a kiss, and we stayed like that for a good ten seconds.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked him, as I pulled back.

"Yes..."

When we finally got to the fountain, we sat there for a long while, just staring into the sky, leaning against one another...listening to the sound of the water fall gently behind us.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Normal PoV**

Kimiko slid, and her head landed in Raimundo's lap. He looked down.

She was asleep.

He smiled, and picked her up bridal style.

He then began to walk her home.

When Raimundo got there, he knocked on the door.

Her father came and answered...and when he saw who it was, he smiled.

"Hello Raimundo!"

"Umm hey...she...well...fell asleep...just thought I'd bring her home without waking her up."

He smiled, but Kimiko began to stir.

"Rai?"

Her father's smile turned to a smirk, as he left the door way.

"Hey Kim...you fell asleep."

"Oh...Okay...Are we at my house?"

"Yeah."

"Will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow morning." he smiled, and let her down.

They hugged, and then he left.

He could already tell...tomorrow wasn't going to be a very grand day for him...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo got home, and saw that Clay had gone to sleep. He said good-night to Jesse, then went upstairs to go to sleep.

He lay awake in his bed for a while, with his hands behind his head.

He fell asleep...happy...but sad...all at the same time...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

WOW!! Two chapters in a day! Yayness! That should make up for all of your guyses long waits! I won't talk long but...please review and keep reading! thanks a million guys, you all have been great...but sadly...only one chapter left...CRY! Thanks again, hope you liked the chapter, and it wasn't to cheesy...I'm tired so that's why the ending sucked...you all get cookies cause i'm feeling generous today:D :D :D


	20. Always and Forever

**Foreign Exchange**

**Chapter 20...Always and Forever**

**_WARNING!!!: _Before we start, just a thing I need to say...For those of you who never read the author's note...you might wanna read the bold...it could be VERY important to you...so please...read it! Thanks...now...on with the final chapter of Foreign Exchange!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Beep! Beep! Bee!-_

Kimiko slammed her hand down on the top of her alarm clock, and opened her eyes. It was morning...

Already.

"Already." she said quite flatly.

Slowly but surely, she got up and went into her closet.

Picking out a jean skirt with a sequenced 'K' on the left back pocket, a red halter top with a jean jacket over it, she went into her bathroom. Kimiko wanted it quite simple today.

She took a nice, hot, and long shower, knowing she'd have enough time to get all the way ready before Kieko would be there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After she got out, she grabbed a heart necklace, her charm braclet, sapphire one strand dangling earings, and a chain, sapphire bead anklet. Then she simply brushed and blow dried her hair.

_I have to keep it normal...just like he asked me too..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko looked in the mirror. Her hair was a redish blonde, pulled into a braide going down her back, and she had a white, long, flowing skirt with a pink tank top on, with white sandle shoes (like the ones Kimiko wore on her date with Rai, just not with the straps going up her leg), and a pink purse.

She filled that purse with her money, makeup, and cell phone.

_No need for an IPod today...I know I'll be talking to Kimi on the way back..._

She smiled weakly, and left for Kimiko's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi tried to get the hat onto his head, but...he swore his head got bigger.

"MOOOM!" he yelled.

"Yes Omi dear?"

"Can you help me?"

She smiled lightly at the sight infront of her. Her son's hands were stuck inside the hat that was just barely on his head.

"Let's see..." she walked out of the room, leaving Omi totally confused.

Seconds later, she came in, hands behind her back.

"How about this?" she asked, pulling the new hat out from behind her back.

His eyes widened as he struggled to get his hands and hat off his head.

"It's like...the same!"

"No, I thought it was different!" she laughed. "I knew you wouldn't want to give up that small little thing without having a backup, so I got it for you."

"Thank you..." he said suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, almost too casual.

"What's the catch?"

"Omi-"

"What's the catch?" he asked simply.

She sigh in defeat, and he brightened his face. "Raimundo."

His face dropped a little, but he still managed to snag a smile. "Thanks!" he said, hugging her.

"You'd better go..."

"Course!" he smiled widely at her, and ran out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clay dragged himself downstairs, looking the same as when they picked Raimundo up.

"I'm coming!" Jesse dragged. She tied the last ribbon in her hair as she stumbled to the steps, where she practicly slid down. "I'm here!" she said brightly, and stabely.

"Cool...now let's just wait for Rai outside." they all three walking out (Clay's dad is with them) with Raimundo's lougage (sp I know).

Upstairs Raimundo was waiting a call.

_Ring...Ring...Ri-_

(Raimundo _italic _Jack **_bold italic_**)

_**Hello?**_

_Hey man._

_**Rai, god...twice in a week...that's sure a record!**_

_Well, I'll be talking to you a lot more._

Jack could hear Raimundo's none usual happy, cocky voice.

_**Dude, what's up?**_

_I'm coming back...my flight will be in tonight._

_**Are you serious?**_

_Yeah, Fung sprang it on me yesterday._

_**Wow...sorry to hear it...but...at least you're gunna be back.**_

_Yeah._

_**I'll see you soon.**_

_Okay._

_**See ya dude.**_

_Bye man._

He hung up the phone and sigh. Shaking his head, he grabbed his carry on and ticket, and walked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They all decided...change of plans...It was just going to be the four of them at the airport...

But they were wrong.

They called the others...

Told them to wait at...

The coffee shop...

That they all hung out at...

When they were younger...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Total Silence.

No noise...

Except...

The people around them...and the coffee makers, and the small bit of soothing music...

But to all of them...

Dead silence.

Until...

One small whisper.

"This is our last time all together...and I mean _all _of us...silence is pointless..." it was so small...everyone thought it was in their heads...including the person who said it.

But then...she stood up.

"Come on guys...we need to say something!" Kimiko was louder now. "This is our last like...half an hour with him, and no one is saying one dead word...not even flat!"

"Okay..You're right Kim." Kieko said, standing up too. "Raimundo...it's been great for you to be here, and I know everyone is going to miss you...especially Kimi...you made her happy, and you were a great friend!" She smiled weakly, and hugged him.

Surprised at the sudden outburst of conversation, he put his arms around her slowly.

"Rai, you were great...even well...if we didn't do much at my house...but still...having YOU as a foreign exchange student would probably be the wish of a lot of people who usually included in that kind of stuff." Clay stated.

"There's not much to say I guess..." Sakura admitted. "It was fun, and you defiantly put some excillent memories to hand Rai...I can say only that much."

Kimiko smiled as she sat back down.

"It was most excillent havin' you hear Rai...I cannot believe how much fun I had during these what...two months, two and a half? I lost count when you got here! We're defiantly gunna miss you, even if you are cocky!" Omi joked, as he recieved fake glares, and a laugh from Raimundo.

"It was great to have you...and I'm sure all of us will miss you a lot...at least...I know I will..." Yuri smiled brightly at her good-bye, even if it was pretty much the message of everyone elses.

"Hey man...take care of yourself...and you know if you ever come back...you're defiantly welcome onto the swim team again...we'll never take that picture out of the display box...the first championship of our swim team...with you in that picture...it ain't ever coming down...I can promise you that!" They high fived, and Matt patted him on the back.

Everyone then turned to Haruki.

"Well, I can really say...the memory of Kimi's first boy that she slept with!" Kimiko nudged her in the arm. "Okay...okay...was put with, fine we can go with her excuse..." she recieved a glare from Kimiko then. "Other than this memory that will stay forever! Don't hit me!" she flinched this time, even when Kimiko didn't do a thing. That made everyone laugh. "You guys are ruining my self confidence you know!"

"But anyways...we'll miss you a lot...cause I think we did more crap with you than we have each other before...you made everyone closer, and...we all grew on you...we can admit...at least I can. This won't be good-bye Raimundo...Only see you later."

Everyone smiled at her attempt not just to be funny.

Kimiko was only left.

"I'll miss you Rai..." That's all she said, but she jumped into his arms, and hugged him tight.

They talked for the last fifteen minutes they had together.

But when the clock read 7:38...they were already late.

One by one, everyone hugged Raimundo one last time, and said their final good-byes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were at the airport.

Kieko.

Omi.

Clay.

Jesse.

Kimiko.

Raimundo.

And Daddy Bailey.

Nothing was the same...

The girls were close to tears.

The guys...had unreadable expressions, but were all thinking the same thing...

Everyone had grown too attatched to say good-bye...too solemn today to say a thing...

It was dead silent to them...just like in the coffee shop...

Then a loud speaker announcer came on.

"Flight 843 will be boarding in five minutes...I repeat 'Flight 843 will be boarding in five minutes'...thank you."

As the person said 'thank you', each of them sent another a quick glance.

"Well..." Daddy Bailey tried to bring words, but to no avail.

No one knew what to say...and there was only five minutes left.

It was silent, except now there was a small sob from both Kieko and Kimiko.

And Jesse...she was crying her eyes out, she was just...doing it silently.

"Rai...don't forget about Kimiko..." Clay whispered to him.

"You know I won't Clay."

"I know...but really...if she found out you didn't like her anymore...she'd be heart broken...just don't do that to her... Okay?"

"Okay...I promise you I won't."

"I'll remember that then." Clay chuckled.

Another announcer came on and said, "Two minutes for flight 843 to board... I repeat 'Two minutes for flight 843 to board."

By this time, Kimiko was bawling.

"You should go Raimundo." Daddy Bailey said, obviously sad.

"Rai! Don't go..." Kimiko sobbed in a whisper.

He turned to her and smiled. She was lookin down, but Raimundo put two of his fingers under her chin to lift her head up.

"Kimiko...Hey...hey...Kimiko..."

Her crying slowed only slightly, but that didn't stop Raimundo from trying.

"Kimiko...It's okay..."

"You'll forget me..." she cried out.

"No...no I won't...I promise..." he whispered to her.

"..."

"Always and Forever."

"Always and forever?" she questioned carefully.

"Always and forever." He hugged her tight, dropping his carry on bag in the process.

A month...

Two months...

Maybe even three months...

He poured everything he could into her, trying to feed her comfort for the time to come.

"Remember the sound of my voice..." Kimiko pleaded.

"We'll keep in contact." He promised.

"Please remember..." she cried harder now.

"I already promised you, and I'll promise again...I will remember...I will..."

"Just One more minute for flight 843 to board... I repeat 'Just One more minute for flight 843'...Last call."

"Raimundo...You need to go...don't wanna be late."

Kimiko's eyes welled with a fresh set of tears, but she kissed him...

One...

Last...

Time...

They poured it all into that kiss.

And Kimiko...

Her crying had stopped.

"I love you." he said as he let her down.

"I love you too..." she sniffled.

He picked up his bag and turned, but she caught his arm.

"Read it when you get on the plane." she handed him a note.

He nodded and ran off, disappearing through the small tunnel to board the plane.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the plane began to move, Daddy Bailey and Jesse went to the car because they needed to get Jesse's wailing out of the quiet area.

When the plane lifted off...everyone but Kimiko left.

She watched it go... Hoping maybe he'd come running back out... But she knew it wouldn't happen.

She watched until it disappeared into the clouds.

Kimiko smiled, and turned to follow her friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo couldn't get leaving out of his head... He just thought it out to be too horrible.

He was settled in a window seat, waiting for this already long flight to be over. He saw the airport leave few, and sigh.

_The note..._

The voice inside his head reminded him, and right then he brightened.

He pulled it out from his pocket and carefully, but quickly unfolded it. There was the neat, slanted, cursive writing in totally straight lines... But... To his surprise...the not wasn't long at all.

It read:

_**Raimundo**_

_Ever has it been, that love knows not is own depth, until the hour of seperation._

_I'll see you soon..._

_**Love,**_

_**Kimiko**_

He smiled, knowing just what it meant...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was your last chapter! Sad I know! But...this is the bold that you gots to read!!!_ **BOLD FROM BEGINNING OF CHAPTER!!!: **_**I am thinking about a sequel...but...it may not come for a while...WAY to many stories to catch up on...but I'll get that sequel going as soon as I got some room...aka...stories done... Thanks a million guys! **Well...You heard me! And I've said this before...I'll say it again...Please review! Thanks for reading guys, this has been a great story to write...and thanks a ton for reviewing...152...a record, but make it a bit more...PLEASE!! Cookies and Kudo's for everyone:P :D


End file.
